Kacau
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Sakura tak pernah tahu jika kesialannya tak pernah berujung. Hingga keadaan membuatnya terjebak diantara para gay posesif dan bi penggoda. Apa yang harus di lakukannya? sementara Sabaku Rasa dan istrinya yang memaksanya masuk ke lingkaran setan itu tak memberinya bekal pengetahuan apapun.
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal! Aku hanyalah seorang newbie. Dan ini hanyalah sebuah cerita yang sama sekali gak di maksudkan untuk menyinggung kaum manapun. Kalau gak suka temanya gak usah baca dan di ambil pusing, oke?

Dan ya, ini akan up tiga hari sekali... makasih buat yang nyempetin baca, fav, komen dan lain-lain.

...1

.

.

Sudah ke sekian kalinya Sakura menghela nafas. Dia tahu apapun yang di katakannya tak akan memperbaiki keadaan. Keluarganya hanyalah keluarga miskin yang sedang terkena sial. Demi pengobatan sang kakak, keluarganya menanggung banyak hutang. Yang paling menyedihkan, akhirnya kakaknya tetap tak bisa di selamatkan. Haruno Sara pergi dengan meninggalkan beban berat pada keluarga mereka. Tak ada yang bisa di salahkan. Dan sepertinya Sakuralah yang akhirnya menanggung bagian paling berat.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan? Ibu sungguh tak ingin memaksamu. Tapi... sepertinya itu jalan keluar terbaik." Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Lagipula jelas terlihat jika dia tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Ya ibu. Aku akan melakukannya." Sahut Sakura. Raut wajah kedua orangtuanya terlihat sangat lega.

"Ayah akan berusaha agar hanya satu tahun. Ayah pasti akan membawamu kembali setelah itu. Maaf sayang." Sakura hanya diam saat ayah dan ibunya memeluknya. Tidak ada perasaan haru yang menyusup meski melihat kedua orangtuanya berurai air mata.

Sakura hanya sedang sakit hati. Kenapa dia di lahirkan jika hanya untuk menanggung beban seberat ini. Yang menginginkan hadirnya seorang anak adalah orang tuanya, bukan Sakura yang merengek minta di lahirkan. Lalu kenapa sekarang mereka melimpahkan beban berat pada Sakura? Bahkan jauh di lubuk hatinya menyalahkan penyakit Sara. Tapi sekali lagi Sakurapun tersadar, bukan Sara yang menginginkan menjadi seorang pesakitan. Jadi siapa yang bisa Sakura benci? Setelah sejak SMP dia harus berhemat dan bekerja demi membiayai sekolahnya sendiri karena hasil kerja ayah ibunya untuk pengobatan Sara. Dan usahanya sia-sia saat di penghujung masa SMAnya dia justru harus membayar hutang keluarganya dengan dirinya.

Bukannya Sakura harus menikah dengan juragan terkaya di desanya itu. Tidak. Tuan Sabaku rasa terlalu mencintai istrinya juga baik hati untuk melakukan itu. Dengan alasan iba jugalah pria terpandang itu meminjami uang dalam jumlah besar pada keluarganya. Hanya saja jelas keluarga kaya itu belum rela mengikhlaskan uang yang nyaris menyentuh angka seratus juta, tentu saja. Jumlah itu terlalu besar untuk rasa iba.

Sakura berdiri diam menggigit bibirnya ragu. Ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kaki di kota yang asing baginya. Dan di antara kerumunan orang di sana, yang mana yang menjemputnya. Sabaku Rasa bilang akan ada yang menjemputnya.

Sakura menghela nafas lega melihat seorang pria berambut merah bata memegang kertas bertuliskan namanya. Dengan cepat dia mendekati pria itu.

"Permisi, aku Sakura Haruno." Ucapnya gugup. Oh ayolah, ini pertama kalinya Sakura tiba di tempat tanpa ada orang yang dia kenal.

"Uhm, ayo." Sakura membuntuti langkah kaki pria bersurai merah bata itu.

Ya, pria ini terlihat mirip dengan Sabaku rasa. Mungkin dia Sabaku Gaara. Sakura sedikit tak yakin tentang itu. Ah kalian ingin tahu cara membayar hutang pada juragan kaya itu? Sakura harus bekerja sebagai pengurus rumah tangga untuk putranya yang tinggal di luar kota. Tiga tahun tanpa bayaran jika ingin lunas. Namun orang tuanya menjanjikannya hanya setahun, mereka akan melunasi nominal untuk dua tahun. Sakura sangat berharap orang tuanya menepati ucapannya.

Mengapa bukan ibunya? Ah wanita yang melahirkannya itu masih terikat kontrak menjadi pembantu rumah tangga untuk keluarga kaya lainnya.

"Namaku Gaara. Aku sudah dengar tentangmu dari ayah." Sakura hanya tersenyum sopan. Dia tak tahu harus memberi tanggapan bagaimana saat pria itu memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi mobil.

"Tugasmu hanya memastikan rumahku selalu bersih. Seperti pekerja rumah tangga lainnya. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir." Ucap Gaara lagi sembari membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

"Iya." Lirih Sakura duduk di kursi penumpang.

Mobil melaju membelah keramaian jalan. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya gelisah. Bahkan dia tak berani melirik pria yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya. Terlalu canggung dan tak nyaman.

"Sayang sekali, ku pikir ayah bisa menunggumu menyelesaikan sekolah. Tapi ibu terlalu mencemaskan aku yang sendirian. Kau lihat? Aku sudah besar dan mampu mengurus diriku sendiri." Celoteh Gaara ringan.

Sakura melirik keluar jendela. Dia sungguh tak tahu harus menanggapi celotehan pria di sampingnya dengan kata apa. Sakura iri, andai dia terlahir di keluarga kaya mungkin orangtuanya juga akan seperti orang tua Gaara. Meski tak baik, bukankah wajar bagi dirinya untuk memendam rasa iri?

"Aku akan jarang di rumah. Kau bisa melakukan apapun jika pekerjaanmu selesai."

"Ya." Sahut Sakura lagi-lagi singkat.

Mereka memasuki halaman luas dengan rerumputan hijau yang menghampar. Mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang di mata Sakura sangat megah, jauh lebih megah dari rumah Sabaku Rasa.

"Ayo." Gaara menyeret koper Sakura masuk ke rumah modern yang besarnya terlihat tiga kali lipat dari rumahnya.

"Ini kamarmu. Mungkin akan sepi jika rumah sebesar ini hanya ada kau sendiri. Sayangnya kau harus bertahan dengan itu karena aku tak suka terlalu ramai." Sakura mengikuti Gaara yang memberikan tour di dalam rumah sambil sesekali mengangguk saat pria itu menunjukkan berbagai ruangan di dalam rumahnya.

"Tak ada ruang yang tak boleh kau masuki. Tukang kebun akan datang seminggu sekali. Jadi tak perlu memikirkan bagian luar. Ah kau bisa memasak?" Sakura menggigit gugup bibirnya saat Gaara menatapnya.

"Hanya sedikit." Lirih Sakura.

"Oke, asal sedikit itu bisa membuatkanku sarapan dan makan malam sudah cukup. Biasanya aku pulang sore, atau terkadang tak pulang." Sakura menatap pria yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Dia tak tahu akan bagaimana kehidupannya sebagai pengurus rumah tangga jika tak mau di sebut pembantu. Hanya saja perasaan lega saat mendapati tuannya seramah ini menelusup di hatinya.

"Ah aku harus pergi." Gumam Gaara setelah melihat jam tangannya. "Di laci meja di kamarku ada kunci cadangan rumah ini. Itu milikmu. Ku serahkan rumah padamu." Lanjut pria itu sembari melangkah ke arah pintu di buntuti Sakura.

"Ya." Sahut Sakura seadanya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas setelah mobil Gaara keluar dari halaman dengan pintu pagar otomatis itu. Bagaimanapun menyesakkan rasanya mengetahui kenyataan jika dia adalah seorang pembantu.

"Apa yang bisa ku syukuri sekarang? Apa rumah bagus ini?" Gumam Sakura lesu memasuki rumah asing yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

Sakura tak pandai memasak. Dia mendengus jengkel melihat yang mampu di buatnya hanya tumis kangkung dan telur dadar dan ayam goreng. Sepertinya dia memang tak berbakat jadi pembantu.

Sakura menatap meja makan, mungkinkah Gaara yang orang kaya itu mau memakan makan malamnya? Sakura terlalu tradisional untuk membuat makanan modern apapun. Dia tak pernah berpikir jika kemampuan memasaknya akan di uji.

Sakura mulai kebingungan. Haruskah dia tidur terlebih dulu? Atau menunggu Gaara pulang? Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sakura sudah kelelahan karena terlalu tegang seharian.

Entah berapa lama Sakura tertidur, saat dia bangun ternyata dia masih berada di meja makan. Sakura mengucek matanya lalu menyeret kakinya menuju kamar Gaara. Kosong. Pria itu belum pulang. Sakura kembali ke dapur dan membuang tumisannya yang basi.

Gadis itu menatap miris pada sayur yang berakhir di tong sampah. Dia bahkan tak bisa melakukan ini jika di rumahnya. Sakura menghela nafas lalu sarapan dengan telur dan ayam goreng tadi malam.

Hingga siang Gaara belum juga kembali. Padahan Sakura sudah nyaris mengenali semua peralatan modern di dapur Gaara dengan panduan internet di ponselnya. Jangan heran, orang termiskin sekalipun sudah memiliki Android saat ini.

Sakura menoleh dan berlari kecil ke depan saat mendengar suara mobil datang. Dia membuka pintu dan mendapati wajah terkejut Gaara. Dengan gugup Sakura menyingkir memberikan Gaara jalan.

"Ah kau tak perlu sampai membukakan pintu untukku Sakura." Kekeh Gaara yang membuat Sakura makin gugup bercampur malu.

"Eh itu..." Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tak begitu mengerti. Seolah tubuhnya bergerak sendiri melakukan itu.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Gaara melangkah ke dalam di ekori Sakura yang sudah menutup pintu.

"Ya, uhm.." Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah menatap punggung Gaara yang menuju dapur.

"Bagus. Sarapan apa?" Pria itu menuju mesin pembuat kopi. Sakura memperhatikan cara pria itu mengoperasikannya.

"Ayam. Uh sekarang tak ada makanan." Ucapan Sakura menghentikan niat Gaara menyeruput kopinya. Pria itu tersenyum ramah. Sakura merasa ketegangannya berkurang melihat senyum itu.

"Jangan khawatir Sakura, kau hanya akan membuatkanku sarapan dan makan malam. Tanpa makan siang."

"Ya."

Gaara menepuk bahu Sakura lalu masuk ke kamarnya membawa gelas kopinya. Lagi, Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Entah kenapa berada di sekitar orang seperti Gaara membuatnya sesak nafas. Sakura iri, Sakura minder dan tak nyaman. Pemikiran 'mereka berbeda' seolah sudah terpatri di otaknya. Membuatnya mengotak-ngotaki seseorang dari statusnya. Memilah mana yang bisa di gauli dan mana yang tidak. Dan tentu saja Gaara dan orang-orang sejenisnya tak akan pernah masuk kategori orang yang bisa di gauli bagi Sakura. Status mereka terlalu jelas.

Sakura tak melihat Gaara keluar dari kamarnya hingga malam menjelang. Makan malam sederhana sudah terhidang di meja. Dia berdiri kebingungan di depan kamar pria itu. Sakura bingung harus membangunkan pria yang mungkin sedang tidur itu atau tidak. Terkadang dia kesal dengan dirinya yang selalu kebingungan seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang seperti ini.

Gadis itu makin tak nyaman saat mendengar suara motor memasuki halaman rumah. Dia pikir meski pintu pagar otomatis bukan berarti siapapun bisa masuk. Jadi siapa yang masuk? Dan Sakura makin gelisah saat sepertinya orang itu masuk tanpa membunyikan bel atau mengetuk pintu. Sakura menatap pintu kamar Gaara memohon agar pria itu bangun. Dia tak bisa menghadapi orang asing begitu saja.

"Siapa kau?" Sakura terlonjak mendengar suara seseorang menegurnya. Dia menahan nafas gugup melihat seorang pria berkulit pucat berdiri memperhatikannya. Onix itu seperti menembus tempurung kepalanya bahkan menembus jantungnya. Sakura berusaha menahan detakan jantungnya yang menyiksa. "Kau terlalu kecil untuk jadi teman tidurnya." Lanjut pria itu yang membuat Sakura mendongak menatap pemilik suara. Wajahnya seperti terbakar. Bukan, tubuhnya terasa seperti tersengat listrik. Entahlah. Sakura hanya merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan pria di depannya. Sayang dia tak mampu bereaksi apapun selain gelengan kepala tak percaya.

Pria itu melewati Sakura menerobos masuk ke kamar Gaara. Tanpa ragu dia menarik tubuh Gaara hingga jatuh ke lantai. Membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Pria itu masih tenang saat mendengar erangan dan umpatan Gaara.

"Bangun." Tandas pria itu sembari melangkah keluar yang lagi-lagi melewati Sakura yang masih tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Sialan. Cari cara yang lebih manusiawi untuk membangunkan ku Sasuke." Gerutu Gaara. Pria itu bangun dan menatap Sakura yang masih diam kebingungan antara harus menolong Gaara atau tidak.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya pria itu tertatih menghampiri Sakura. Sepertinya di jatuhkan dari ranjang sangat menyakitkan. Sakura kagum melihat Gaara tak berteriak marah pada orang yang mungkin temannya itu.

"Uh makan malam sudah siap." Ucap Sakura sangat ragu. Sebenarnya dia tak yakin dengan rasa masakannya.

"Ah ya. Ayo makan bersama." Eh? Sakura mendongak menatap Gaara sebelum mengekor pria itu melangkah ke dapur.

Di sana sudah ada pria berkulit pucat yang justru sudah makan lebih dulu. Sakura tak tahu sedekat apa pria ini dengan Gaara hingga bisa melakukan apapun di rumah ini. Tapi melihatnya makan, rasanya Sakura takut untuk mendengar pendapatnya tentang masakannya yang sangat... entahlah.

"Kau kehilangan sopan santun?" Celetuk Gaara duduk di depan pria itu.

"Tak butuh sopan santun jika itu kau." Acuh pria itu.

"Ck. Ah kenalkan dia Sasuke. Dia orang yang tak sopan, jadi jangan terkejut dengan segala tingkahnya." Sasuke berdecak mendengar cara Gaara mengenalkannya.

"Tak adakah kalimat lebih baik untuk mengenalkan ku?" Gerutunya yang hanya di sahuti dengan kedikan bahu oleh Gaara.

"Kemarilah Sakura. Kau belum makan juga kan?" Sakura menurut dan duduk di samping Gaara. Dia sangat sangat canggung berada di situasi ini. Sayangnya perbendaharaan kata miliknya terlalu minim untuk membuat alasan agar bisa pergi meninggalkan dua orang ini. Sakura yakin, tubuh dan pikirannya pasti pegal di sini.

"Apa sekarang kau bermain dengan anak kecil?" Sakura berusaha mengacuhkan ucapan Sasuke yang membuat telinganya panas. Pria itu membicarakannya seolah dia tak ada di sana.

"Hei kau gila. Apa kau mengatakan itu padanya tadi? Sopan santunmu memang perlu di perbaiki."

"Jangan ngoceh Gaara. Iya atau tidak?" Sakura merasa kepayahan menelan makanannya. Dia benar-benar takut tersedak. Dia ingin cepat masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur.

"Tentu saja bukan. Dia gadis yang di kirim ibuku." Sasuke terdiam menatap Gaara dan Sakura bergantian. Diam-diam pemilik emerald itu berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang menggila. Tatapan Sasuke terlalu mengintimidasinya.

"Ck. Ibumu memasukkan dia ke dalam neraka." Spontan Sakura mendongak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Namun pria raven itu sudah beranjak mencuci piringnya. Sakura tak mengerti, ucapan itu terlalu serius untuk di anggap sebagai gurauan. Apa yang salah?

"Hey kau menakutinya, sialan." Umpat Gaara tak suka. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Sakura. Habiskan makanmu dan pergilah tidur." Mengikuti perintah Gaara, gadis itu menelan paksa beberapa suapan terakhir dan mencuci piringnya. Dia masih sempat mendengar gerutuan tak terima Gaara ketika menuju kamarnya.

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke yang bersidekap menatap Gaara menantang. Bicara mereka terlalu pelan untuk bisa di dengar Sakura. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan benar-benar masuk ke kamarnya saat melihat Gaara memukul kepala Sasuke yang tentu saja mendapat balasan.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk namun sangat tak nyaman baginya. Dia tak bisa tidur nyenyak di sini. Berkali-kali tidurnya terganggu karna otaknya yang tak mau berhenti bekerja. Pemikiran bahwa di sini dia menumpang dan membayar hutang benar-benar efektif mengurangi waktu tidurnya.

"Ku harap Sasuke hanya bercanda. Jika ada neraka lainnya selain kurang tidur, mungkin aku akan kurus kering." Gumam Sakura pasrah. Dia memejamkana matanya berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuh dan otaknya.

Entah berapa lama Sakura memejamkan mata, membalik posisi tubuhnya ke sana kemari. Sayangnya dia tetap tak bisa tertidur sampai kepalanya pusing. Sakura bangun dan mengeluh memijiti keningnya. Apa ini yang di katakan insomnia? Ini benar-benar menyiksa.

Sakura melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding, lewat tengah malam. Lagi-lagi dia mendesah. Jika tak tidur sekarang mungkin saja dia bertemu hantu. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dia menggerutu betapa konyolnya dirinya.

Dengan malas Sakura bangkit menuju dapur. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk membuat dua pria itu terjaga. Dari kamarnya ke dapur akan melewati pintu ruang tengah. Harusnya Sakura fokus saja ke dapur tanpa celingak-celinguk. Atau harusnya dia diam saja di kamarnya. Setidaknya itu akan membuat Sakura tidak perlu menempel di dinding samping pintu ruang tengah tempat tv berada dan membekap mulutnya sendiri gemetar. Dia melihat dua pria itu sedang berciuman. Sasuke dan Gaara. Dengan posisi Gaara duduk di pangkuan Sasuke memeluk leher pria raven itu.

Oh kesialan atau keberuntungan? Sakura tak bisa berfangirlingan saat ini. Oke, dengan maraknya kaum fujoshi dunia maya, Sakura juga sedikit banyak terpengaruh. Tapi melihat hal itu secara nyata justru membuat Sakura panik dan gemetaran. Jangan tanyakan alasannya, karna Sakura sendiri tak mengerti. Nyatanya dia tak bisa senang dan berkya-kya ria seperti di banyak cerita yang dia baca. Duh. Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang?

Sakura menarik nafas pelan khawatir terdengar oleh dua orang itu. Perlahan kepalanya kembali melongok mengintip ruang tengah. Mereka masih berciuman? Ya ampun. Memangnya mau berapa lama mereka bertukar ludah begitu. Demi Tuhan Sakura belum tujuh belas tahun dan harus menonton adegan dewasa? Ini salah Sakura atau salah dua orang itu?

Sakura terlonjak bagai tersengat listrik saat emeralnya bertemu onix yang menatapnya di sela ciuman panas itu. Sakura menyadari jika bahkan Sasuke tak memeluk Gaara seperti pasangan umumnya. Bukan itu masalahnya! Sasuke memergokinya mengintip! Dengan panik Sakura berjingkat kembali ke kamarnya. Dia menutup ah bahkan mengunci kamarnya. Tubuhnya yang gemetar merosot di balik pintu.

"Apa yang ku lihat tadi? Kenapa aku mengulang melihat hal seperti itu? Sasuke melihatku, apa dia akan marah? Aaah bagaimana ini?" Panik Sakura.

Sakura membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan bergelung dengan selimut. Sakit kepalanya hilang. Sekarang berganti dengan kekhawatiran bagaimana jika mereka bertemu besok pagi. Duh. Sakura makin tak bisa tidur.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin mampir. Yang log-in boleh cek inboknya aja ya.

...2

.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam di dinding, enam lewat empat puluh. Dia terduduk dan memijat kepalanya yang sakit. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sakura benar-benar tak siap jika ditegur Sasuke atau yang semacam itu. Dia benar-benar yakin tak akan tabah. Gadis itu mondar-mandir gelisah di tempatnya. Gaara selalu pergi pukul setengah delapan, apa dia harus menunggu dua orang itu pergi baru keluar kamar dan mengerjakan tugasnya? Tapi hati kecilnya memprotes. Sakura mengerang pelan, harusnya dia sesekali menjadi gadis tak bertanggung jawab tanpa rasa bersalah. Tak bisakah dia menjadi tokoh antagonis yang menyebalkan?

"Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain sesekali Sakura." Gerutunya.

Meski begitu, dengan terpaksa dia tetap keluar kamar untuk membuatkan Gaara sarapan. Rasa tanggung jawab sialan yang bergelayut di otaknya sangat menyiksa jika dia tetap di kamar.

Jantung Sakura mencelos, tubuhnya seolah membeku melihat Gaara sudah duduk manis di meja makan sedangkan Sasuke meletakkan... entahlah apa nama makanan itu ke piring Gaara.

Bagus. Sekarang perasaan tak nyaman itu bertambah. Sakura merasa sangat ingin lari dari situasi ini. Pekerjaannya, tanggung jawabnya diambil alih. Entah bagaimana Sakura tiba-tiba merasa tak berguna.

"Kau tak cantik untuk jadi pajangan di situ." Shit. Sakura merasa dijatuhi batu sebesar rumah. Rasanya sakit dan membuat merinding.

Setidaknya Sakura harus berterima kasih pada Gaara yang menoleh dan sedikit mengikis batu tak kasat mata yang membebaninya.

"Jangan merasa bersalah karna terlambat bangun Sakura. Itu manusiawi. Sini sarapan. Sasuke buat pancake." Double shit! Jika dia tahu alasan Sakura membeku saat ini, masihkah Gaara akan seramah ini?

"Maaf." Bisik Sakura. Dengan ragu gadis itu duduk di samping Gaara.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan segala jenis perasaan tak nyaman yang ditanggungnya saat Sasuke meletakkan potongan lain pancake di depannya. Bukan, tapi tatapan tajam pria itu yang membuat tubuh Sakura meremang dan panas.

"Bagaimana tidurmu Sakura?"

"Hah?" Sakura benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya yang memasang wajah konyol saat Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan. "Ah itu... nyenyak." Dusta! Sakura bahkan jelas masih merasakan sakit kepala sampai sekarang karna kurang tidur.

"Aa. Ku pikir kau mimpi buruk dan tak bisa tidur melihat kantung matamu." Sialan. Tatapan macam apa itu? Apa Sasuke sedang menyinggungnya? Ya Tuhan. Sakura sangat berharap Sasuke lupa ingatan agar tak menghakiminya.

"Apa tidurmu tak nyaman? Apa aku perlu melakukan sesuatu?" Sakura jadi tak enak mendengar nada perhatian Gaara.

"Tidak. Ano... aku baik-bik saja." Gugup Sakura. Dia selalu risih jika mendapatkan perhatian berlebih. Dan dia tak pernah berniat berakrab ria dengan Gaara ataupun Sasuke. Sungguh Sakura merasa sangat tak nyaman bersama mereka. Terutama setelah melihat kejadian tadi malam.

"Kau harus segera pergi kan, Gaara?" Sasuke menyela Gaara yang sepertinya akan bicara sesuatu.

"Ah benar, aku harus berangkat lebih awal hari ini." Gaara menghabiskan pancakenya dengan cepat.

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup saat Gaara berpamitan padanya dan Sasuke lalu pergi. Harusnya dia protes kan? Harusnya Gaara tak meninggalkannya dengan pria asing yang baru saja di kenalnya tadi malam. Oh Sakura, kau bahkan baru mengenal Gaara kemarin. Jadi mereka berdua sama-sama asing.

"Jadi?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti. Apa satu kata itu pertanyaan untuknya? Tapi Sakura yakin jika dia tak tahu jawabannya. "Suka dengan yang kau lihat tadi malam?" Lanjut Sasuke sebelum Sakura bertanya.

Sakura menelan salivanya susah payah. Bagaimana mungkin dia suka melihat adegan tadi malam jika yang dia pikirkan adalah apa yang akan terjadi pagi harinya.

"Uh itu... maaf. Aku tak sengaja." Cicit Sakura yang kehilangan selera makannya.

"Tapi kau mengulang melihatnya. Ku pikir kau menyukai yang kau lihat." Demi Tuhan. Sakura sangat tak suka dipojokkan seperti ini. Please, dia bukannya sengaja memergoki mereka.

"Tidak. Aku..." Sakura menggeleng bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau tidak suka melihat pasangan gay? Mau mencobanya sendiri?" Sakura memucat melihat Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan menghampirinya. Bukan itu maksudnya. Meski tampan, mana mungkin Sakura memiliki keinginan seperti itu dengan Sasuke.

"A... aku perempuan." Ucapnya gugup. Sakura mengerut di kursinya saat Sasuke memutar kursi yang didudukinya menghadap pria itu.

"Lalu?" Ya Tuhan. Cobaan macam apa ini? Sakura merasa tubuhnya akan kehilangan nyawa saat ini juga.

"I... itu..." Jika bisa Sakura ingin mengecilkan tubuhnya agar tidak bersentuhan dengan Sasuke yang menunduk padanya.

"Ah tidak seperti Gaara, aku bisa melakukannya dengan seorang gadis juga." Sasuke memegang wajah Sakura yang mulai gemetar ketakutan agar menghadapnya.

Sakura tak berhenti merapalkan doa dalam hati agar selamat dari situasi ini. Dia tak mau menambah daftar gadis malang yang diperkosa. Duh. Sakura seperti tak punya tenaga untuk menghentikan gemetar tubuhnya. Sedikitpun keberanian tak tersisa di dirinya.

Gadis itu merapatkan matanya ketakutan saat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di bibirnya. Dia tak rela. Ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang gay? Yang benar saja. Mungkin setelah Sasuke memperkosanya Sakura akan bunuh diri. Itu jika dia tak ngeri saat menggores nadinya dengan pisau. Tunggu, apa Sasuke bi? Sial Sakura! Itu tak penting saat ini.

Sasuke diam melihat cairan bening yang turun dari kedua mata yang tertutup rapat di depannya. Jarak wajahnya kurang dari sepuluh senti dari gadis yang gemetar ketakutan ini. Dia bisa merasakan nafas tersengal-sengal Sakura.

Tuk. Sakura berjengit merasakan dahinya di sentil. Tanpa bisa dicegah satu isakan lolos darinya saat merasa Sasuke sudah menjauh darinya. Sakura membuka matanya menatap pemilik onix yang sudah sibuk membereskan bekas sarapan mereka.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sama sekali tak selera dengan anak kecil." Ucap pria itu.

Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan salah paham Dengan kelakuannya tadi? Gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Harusnya tak usah menakutinya. Sakura mengusap wajahnya jengkel.

"Kemarikan ponselmu."

"Hah?!" Sakura tak bisa tak terkejut dengan apapun tindakan Sasuke. Pria ini terlalu aneh dan sulit dimengerti.

"Ck. Kau seperti bayi yang sulit di ajak bicara." Gerutu Sasuke kesal. Hey bukankah harusnya Sakura yang kesal di sini? Pria ini terlalu aneh dan berubah-ubah. "Kemarikan ponselmu atau ku grepe-grepe!" Ancam Sasuke yang membuat Sakura melotot tak terima.

"Apa aku sedang berurusan dengan orang gila?" Desis Sakura menggerutu sembari memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku dengar itu." Lagi, Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terang-terangan mengeluh. "Dengar. Karura-san memasukkanmu ke dalam neraka. Jika kau tak bisa mengatasi masalah yang mungkin kau dapat nanti, kau bisa menghubungiku." Lanjut Sasuke mengembalikan ponsel Sakura.

Sakura menatap pria raven itu tak mengerti. Seriuskah dia? Atau hanya menakut-nakuti Sakura saja? Apa sebenarnya yang menanti Sakura di tempat ini? Sakura mulai khawatir terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Sakura berdecak menatap Sasuke yang menghilang dibalik pintu pagar. Tarikan nafasnya terasa lebih ringan setelah orang itu pergi. Namun belum lagi Sakura sempat masuk rumah motor lainnya datang. Bolehkah Sakura mengeluh? Apa Gaara berbohong saat bilang tak suka keramaian? Karna Sakura justru merasa rumah ini kelewat ramai.

Motor itu berhenti di depan Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sakura cukup takjub melihat wajah pria didepannya saat membuka helm. Jika Gaara terlihat sangat manly dan Sasuke luar biasa tampan, maka pria ini sangat menggemaskan. Wajah babyfacenya seolah tak bisa di lewatkan.

"Hey apa Sasuke menginap?" Sakura ingin mendengus namun ditahan melihat gaya ketus pria imut di depannya. Mungkin dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke di luar sana.

"Iya." Sahut Sakura kalem.

"Ck, dia itu tak paham bahasa manusia apa? Kenapa masih saja menginap? Aku akan menendang bokongnya jika macam-macam dengan Gaara-kun." Gerutuan pria imut itu cukup membuat Sakura ketar-ketir. Apa jadinya jika pria ini tahu Sasuke dan Gaara ciuman tadi malam? "Jadi, siapa kau?" Pertanyaannya membuat Sakura tersentak dari pikiran tak pentingnya. Pria itu menatap Sakura dari atas kebawah menilai. Membuat Sakura merasa ditelanjangi.

"Ah aku..." Sakura berdecak sebal dalam hati. Ternyata mentalnya sama sekali tak siap untuk mengakui jika dia pembantu di rumah ini. Sakura membenci keadaannya.

"Apa? Kau siapa? Jangan bilang kau teman tidur Gaara-kun? Ah inilah repotnya punya pacar bisa ditusuk sekaligus nusuk."

"Tentu saja bukan!" Jerit Sakura tak terima. Dalam hati dia mengumpati ucapan tak sopan pria didepannya. Wajahnya terlalu bagus untuk bahasa kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aa. Benar juga. Kau tak akan membuat Gaara-kun berselera." Ejek pria imut itu meremehkan Sakura.

Tuhan. Sakura ingin mengerang dan menjambak pria ini. Tentu saja Gaara tak akan peduli padanya. Pria itu Gay! Meski banyak hal buruk di kepalanya, yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya cemberut menatap pria babyface tapi kurang ajar ini.

"Mana Gaara-kun?" Tanyanya lagi dengan gaya angkuh yang membuat Sakura makin meradang.

"Sudah berangkat dari tadi." Sahut Sakura tak kalah ketus membuat pria di depannya mengernyit. Apa? Sakura memang masih belia dan labil. Mana bisa jiwa mudanya menerima penghinaan begitu saja.

"Inilah repotnya berurusan dengan seorang gadis. Kekanakan. Ingat, jika aku mendapati kau macam-macam dengan Gaara-kun, akan kubuat rontok semua rambut norakmu itu." Ancam pria itu lalu memakai helmnya dan pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang berteriak-teriak kesal sendirian di teras.

"Tak bisakah Gaara memiliki teman yang sedikit normal? Ya ampun aku bisa gila jika bertemu dengan mereka lagi." Keluh Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas, dia harus mengerjakan tugasnya. Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci, Sakura masuk ke kamar Gaara mengumpulkan pakaian kotor pria itu.

Sembari mengerjakan semua tugasnya Sakura tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari tiga orang itu. Dia baru menyadari jika pria babyface kurang ajar tadi mengatakan jika Gaara pacarnya. Lalu ada apa dengan Sasuke dan Gaara? Memangnya bisa mereka berciuman tanpa hubungan khusus? Apa Gaara sedang menduakan pria imut tadi?

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Memang bukan urusannya, tapi jika orang-orang itu sangat dekat dengan Gaara mungkin Sakura akan sering bertemu mereka di rumah ini.

Ngomong-ngomong rumah ini, Sasuke bisa masuk rumah ini dengan mudah. Jika seperti itu mana mungkin Sasuke tidak spesial untuk Gaara. Lalu apa pria imut yang mengaku pacar Gaara itu juga memiliki akses di rumah ini seperti Sasuke?

Ah apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan mereka? Dan apa pria imut itu yang di bilang neraka oleh Sasuke? Jika iya, memang sangat cocok. Tapi tidak seekstrim itu kan?

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Itu bukan urusannya. Dia hanya harus bertahan satu tahun di sini. Setelah itu, dia akan melupakan semua yang terjadi di sini seolah mimpi. Tapi... apa Rasa-san dan Karura-san tahu putra bungsu mereka seorang gay?

Lagi, Sakura menghela nafas untuk yang bukan urusannya. Dia hanya tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tanggapan pria terpandang di tempat tinggalnya itu tentang Gaara yang seorang gay.

Saat siang Sakura terkapar kelelahan setelah mengepel semua ruangan di rumah ini. Gaara terlalu kejam hanya mempekerjakannya seorang diri di rumah sebesar ini. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Sakura sama sekali tak punya pilihan.

Pemilik emerald itu meremas seprai menahan tangisnya yang mungkin saja pecah. Saat sendirian seperti ini dia merasa menjadi gadis paling malang di dunia. Sebut saja mentalnya mental korban. Sakura tak peduli dengan itu, dia rindu teman-temannya di sekolah. Dia rindu tempat kerjanya yang dulu. Dia rindu ke sana kemari dengan bebas.

Sakura tersentak dari kegalauannya saat ponselnya berbunyi. Telepon dari ibunya. Sakura menatap lama nomor ibunya yang terpampang di layar. Hati dan pikirannya sedang kompak mendurhakai wanita yang melahirkannya itu.

Tanpa bisa dicegah air matanya mengalir. Sakura sesenggukan membiarkan ponselnya yang terus berbunyi. Dia sakit hati. Perjuangannya mempertahankan sekolahnya sia-sia. Dia kecewa tak bisa berharap mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari sekedar mencuci piring di rumah makan. Dia marah. Kenapa orang tua Gaara tak mau sabar menunggunya lulus yang tinggal setahun setengah lagi.

Sakura ingin berteriak mengeluarkan sesak di dadanya. Sayangnya dia tak akan melakukan itu, dia akan menahannya tetap seperti ini. Dia akan mengingat ini. Sebut Sakura pendendam. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain mendendam pada keadaan. Setidaknya itu mungkin akan membuatnya bertahan. Sakura terdiam menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah gelap.

"Maaf ibu, bolehkah aku tetap membenci ibu agar aku bisa bertahan di sini. Setidaknya sampai ayah dan ibu menepati janji membawaku pulang setahun lagi, meski mimpiku di sana sudah hancur." Lirih Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Bukan seperti ini. Dia memang selalu ingin tinggal di rumah bagus. Tapi bukan rumah orang lain seperti ini.

Sakura terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar bunyi benda pecah. Bukan sekali, tapi beberapa kali. Apa ada maling? Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura berniat keluar dari kamar. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar isakan. Siapa yang menangis? Gaara? Sasuke? Atau pria imut tadi?

Sakura menggigiti kukunya bingung. Jika dia yang menangis, dia pasti tak suka jika dilihat orang dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti itu. Apalagi jika dia seorang pria. Tapi... Sakura penasaran ingin memastikan pemilik isakan yang semakin lirih itu.

Lagi, Sakura mondar-mandir kebingungan di dalam kamarnya. Yang benar saja, kapan dia bisa terbebas dari acara kebingungan ini. Langkah Sakura berhenti saat keadaan menjadi sunyi. Apa sudah selesai? Sakura menempel di pintu bagai cicak berusaha menangkap suara di luar kamarnya.

Sunyi. Jadi, apa dia sudah boleh keluar? Dengan ragu Sakura membuka pintunya. Kepalanya melongok dulu keluar mengamati situasi. Sunyi. Hanya beberapa pecahan guci dan vas bunga yang berserakan di lantai.

Setelah menimbang sebentar, Sakura berjingkat keluar kamar. Dia menutup mulutnya tak percaya melihat barang pecah bukan hanya di lorong dapur, tapi juga ruang tv. Sepertinya siapapun itu berjalan masuk sembari memecahkan barang yang bisa diraih tangan.

Nafas Sakura tercekat melihat seseorang duduk sofa depan TV menutup wajahnya. Dari pakaiannya, itu pria babyface tadi pagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Gaara sudah pulang?

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura kebingungan. Jujur saja, gadis itupun bosan selalu berada disituasi membingungkan. Apa lebih baik dia masuk kamar saja lagi? Meski itu bisa dilakukan, Sakura tetap tak akan tenang. Dia terlanjur melihat tubuh pria babyface itu gemetaran seperti menahan suara tangisnya. Rasa peduli sialannya bergejolak tak membiarkannya tenang.

"Uhm ano... " perlahan Sakura mendekati pria babyface itu meski masih kebingungan harus mengatakan apa.

Sakura tersentak dan berhenti melangkah saat pria itu mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah basah oleh air mata. Damn. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat pria selain ayahnya menangis. Rasanya terlalu aneh dan canggung.

Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah saat hazel itu memperhatikannya lekat. Apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu sebenarnya? Sakura harus apa sekarang? Kenapa terlalu bodoh dan nekat dengan menyapanya padahal tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Harusnya tak ada yang perlu Sakura khawatirkan kan?

"Hentikan bersikap seolah kau peduli. Itu terlihat memuakkan disaat kau tahu kepeduliannya sama sekali tak berguna." Desis pria itu tajam. Sakura menegang. Benar. Kenapa dia harus peduli? Dia sama sekali tak mengenal pria itu, namanya pun tak tahu. Lebih dari itu, Sakura tak tahu apapun tentang pria di depannya itu. Jadi kenapa dia peduli?

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya dengan tingkahnya sendiri. Mungkin pria itu benar, tapi tetap menyakitkan mendengarnya menolak Sakura. Mendengarnya mengatakan kenyataan.

"Pergilah." Ucapan pria itu seolah menghempaskan Sakura pada kenyataan. Dia tak layak memberikan pertolongan apapun pada siapapun sementara dia sendiri butuh penolong yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari jeratan hutang. Dia menolak orang tuanya yang tak mampu menolongnya. Mungkinkah ibunya merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini?

"Ah ya... maaf." Lirih Sakura tertawa miris. Gadis itu berbalik. Dia lebih memilih membersihkan pecahan guci dan vas dalam diam. Dia akan mengingat ini. Rasa sakit ini. Dan kenyataan tentang dirinya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat saat harus melewati pria yang masih terdiam menatap kosong ke arah tv yang tak menyala. Satu guci besar di bagian depan pecah. Mau tak mau dia harus melewati pria itu.

"Kau siapa?" Gerakan tangan Sakura yang memunguti pecahan guci terhenti mendengar suara pria babyface yang kini menoleh menatapnya.

Sakura jelas melihat hazel itu semenderita dirinya. Atau lebih. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini?

"Pergilah dari rumah ini. Melihatmu terasa memuakkan." Lanjutan ucapan pemilik hazel itu meruntuhkan pertahanan Sakura. Air matanya menetes tanpa mau menunggu lagi. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Di mana kesalahannya kali ini? Kenapa semua orang seolah ingin menyingkirkannya dari hidup mereka?

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Seperti sebelumnya, makasih buat segala bentuk dukungan kalian. Yang log-in cek inbox ya...

...3

.

.

Setelah pengusiran nyata pria imut itu, Sakura benar-benar mengacuhkan situasinya. Bukan berarti dia akan pergi seperti yang diinginkan pria asing ketiga yang ditemuinya dalam beberapa hari ini. Tentu saja bukan. Di sini kepentingannya dengan Gaara, ah sebenarnya dengan keluarga Sabaku. Sakura tak akan pergi saat pria imut yang masih berdiam diruang tengah itu menyuruhnya pergi. Karna bagi Sakura, dia hanyalah pria asing.

Meski begitu tekanan dan beban yang diberikan pria itu masih setia bergelayut di perasaan Sakura. Membuatnya berkali-kali menghela nafas selama membuatkan makan malam untuk Gaara. Ya, di sini cukup perhatikan Gaara saja.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Sakura terlonjak hampir terjengkang saat mendengar suara dibelakangnya. Dia menoleh tak suka pada pria imut yang entah apa maksudnya mengganggu Sakura lagi. "Apa kau akan memberi makan Gaara-kun ini? Sungguh sulit dipercaya." Sakura mendengus jengkel menjaga jarak aman dengan pria itu.

"Gaara tak mempermasalahkannya." Ujar Sakura tak peduli. Oke, hanya keluarga Sabaku yang boleh memerintahnya di sini. Cukup Sabaku yang menjadi tuannya. Dia sama sekali tak menginginkan tambahan tuan, terutama yang seperti ini.

"Itu karna dia terlalu baik makanya tak protes." Dengus pria itu tak mau mengalah. Sakura ikut bersidekap tak mau terintimidasi saat pria imut itu melakukannya.

"Ah ya, mungkin seharusnya pria baik itu mendiamkan seseorang yang menangis tadi." Ejek Sakura. Gadis itu menyeringai senang melihat wajah pria di depannya memerah menahan marah. Dia pikir hanya dia yang bisa membuat Sakura marah. Asal tahu saja, mungkin Sakura bisa melampiaskan segala stresnya pada pria ini. Jangan lihat Sakura sebagai antagonis, pria ini yang memulai duluan.

"Kau..." Desis pria itu tak terima.

"Apa?"

"Biar ku rontokkan rambut norakmu." Sakura mengerang menahan sakit tak menyangka pria itu akan sungguh-sungguh menjambaknya.

"Awww kau pria gila!" Raung Sakura berusaha mencakar wajah imut menyebalkan pria itu. Sementara sebelah tangannya memegangi rambutnya, menahannya agar tak lepas dari kulit kepalanya.

"Brengsek! Kau melukai wajahku." Geram pria itu makin brutal menjambak Sakura.

"Sasori! Hentikan!" Sakura sangat bersyukur Gaara datang menghentikan pria imut mengerikan itu. Nafas Sakura memburu, wajahnya merah padam merasakan gejolak amarah menatap Sasori yang langsung terdiam dipelukan Gaara.

"Kau melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Gaara lembut menatap pria yang dipanggilnya Sasori. Sakura akan mengingat nama pria sialan yang menunduk seperti anak kecil ketakutan direngkuhan Gaara. Sasori hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Gaara. Sakura mendengus remeh melihat bagaimana Sasori tak berani menatap Gaara.

"Maaf." Sakura cukup takjub melihat Gaara mengusap lembut wajah Sasori. Merengkuh Sasori yang merebahkan kepalanya di bahunya. Kemudian pandangan pria Sabaku itu beralih pada Sakura. "Maaf juga untukmu Sakura. Tentang Sasori dan pecahan barang yang sudah kau bereskan." Lanjutnya dengan binar kesungguhan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Dia masih menatap punggung dua orang itu yang masuk ke kamar Gaara. Sebenarnya Sakura tadi hampir menangis. Kepalanya berdenyut bercampur nyeri karna Sasori menjambaknya sepenuh hati.

"Ha ha apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Tawa Sakura miris sembari merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

Gaara tau apa yang dilakukan Sasori seolah hal itu terjadi berulang kali. Tapi tentu saja pria Sabaku itu tahu, guci dan vas sebanyak itu terlalu mencolok untuk menghilang begitu saja. Bukan itu. Terlalu berlebihan menghancurkan perabotan rumah, meskipun status mereka pacaran. Lagipula kenapa Sasori harus menangis di sini? Kenapa dia juga harus merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Sasori? Apa Sasori sepertinya? Apa mereka saling menjadikan pelampiasan satu sama lain? Sakura tak mengerti.

"Harusnya dia jadi perempuan saja kalau memang suka menjambak." Keluh Sakura memijat kepalanya yang masih sedikit berdenyut.

Sakura menatap makan malam yang di buatnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke pintu kamar Gaara. Dia menghela nafas. Sepertinya besok dia akan membuang masakannya lagi. Gaara terlalu sibuk dengan Sasori di dalam sana.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman. Belum terlalu malam. Jam diponselnya masih menunjukkan pukul delapan. Tidak ada salahnya Sakura keluar, toh dia memang belum pernah keluar rumah sejak di sini.

"Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan di sini?" Gumam Sakura berdiri ditengah halaman menatap langit malam. Dari sini bintangnya tak terlalu jelas.

Ponselnya bergetar. Ibunya menelepon lagi. Setelah menghela nafas, Sakura menggeser ikon berwarna hijau dan menempelkan benda itu di telinganya.

 _Sakura-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Ibu mencemaskanmu._

Sakura menahan dengusan yang nyaris dilakukannya. Saat ini dia sedang sakit hati pada semua orang. Dan sedang ingin meluapkan kekecewaannya pada semua orang. Tapi Sakura ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat ditolak kehadirannya oleh Sasori. Bagaimanapun ini ibunya. Dia memiliki rasa sayang untuk wanita itu di samping kemarahannya.

"Baik ibu. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Dusta! Sakura sangat ingin menjerit dan merengek agar ibunya segera menjemputnya. Membawanya pulang pada kemiskinan yang masih bisa diterimanya. Setidaknya dia tak akan mengalami kekerasan fisik. Di sini terlalu sialan.

 _Syukurlah. Gaara-san adalah orang baik. Ibu pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik._

Ha ha Sakura tertawa miris tanpa suara. Bagus kan jika masih ada yang bisa disyukuri? Sayangnya itu sama sekali tak menghibur Sakura. Dia hanya ingin bisa bergerak bebas.

"Ya ibu. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Sangat baik." Sayangnya tidak dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Mereka memperlakukan Sakura dengan aneh dan mengerikan.

 _Ah ibu benar-benar lega mendengarnya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kami menyayangimu._

Sambungan terputus setelah dia mengiyakan pesan ibunya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Sekali lagi dia memandang langit luas di atas sana sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia hanya harus bertahan.

Pagi harinya Sakura melirik kamar Gaara yang masih tertutup. Sarapan sudah selesai dibuatnya. Kali ini dia mencoba tak peduli. Terserah mereka akan bangun untuk sarapan atau tidak. Yang penting Sakura sudah melakukan tugasnya. Itu cukup. Benar, itu cukup.

Tapi kemudian emerald itu melirik pintu kamar Gaara lagi. Sudah hampir pukul tujuh dan mereka belum keluar. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pemikiran mengerikannya. Semacam mereka kelelahan setelah main pedang-pedangan? Yang benar saja. Tapi mereka sudah dewasa, itu bukan hal mustahil untuk dilakukan kan?

Sakura terlonjak dari pemikirannya saat pintu kamar Gaara terbuka. Memunculkan pria Sabaku itu dengan pakaian rapinya. Senyum ramahnya membuat Sakura sedikit rileks. Gadis itu heran kenapa pria sebaik ini memiliki teman-teman aneh. Ah pacar aneh? Entahlah. Intinya dikelilingi orang-orang aneh.

"Pagi Sakura." Gaara menarik kursi dan mengambil sarapannya.

"Pagi." Sahut Sakura singkat. Dia masih tak bisa bersikap akrab dan bicara panjang lebar dengan pria ini. Padahal Gaara baik. Hanya saja insting sialan Sakura selalu menahannya terlalu dekat dan terbuka pada Gaara.

"Nanti siang akan ada yang mengantarkan guci dan vas pengganti yang kemarin. Kau bisa membereskannya untukku?" Tanya Gaara disela kunyahannya.

"Tentu." Ah inilah enaknya jadi orang kaya. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengganti barang yang rusak.

"Hari ini Sasori libur. Mungkin dia akan membantumu."

"Tidak." Sasori yang entah sejak kapan keluar dari kamar menyahuti ucapan Gaara. "Aku tak mau menggunakan tenaga ku untuk membantunya." Ketus pria itu.

Sakura berdecak sebal. Meski mungkin berat, dia juga tak akan sudi dibantu pria yang kelebihan sifat pemarah ini. Sudah bisa dipastikan, dia dan Sasori tak bisa akur.

"Saso..." ucap Gaara dengan nada membujuk yang di acuhkan Sasori.

"Tidak. Suruh saja Sasuke. Sekalian suruh dia mengajari si norak ini masak." Dengus Sasori yang membuat Gaara menghela nafas. Dan Sakura sebisa mungkin mengacuhkan ucapan menyebalkan Sasori. Walau dalam pikirannya ingin sekali menyumpal mulut pria itu dengan kaos kaki bau.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Gaara menyelesaikan Sarapannya dan meneguk air putih.

"Karena dia sering menginap di sini. Bahkan sekarang ada perempuan ini. Kau membuatku gila." Racau Sasori menumpahkan segala kejengkelannya.

"Sakura itu seorang gadis. Kau tahu aku tak akan menyukai seorang gadis. Dan Sasuke, dia sudah menjadi temanku lebih dari separuh umurku Saso." Gaara terdengar sabar memberikan pengertian pada Sasori. Pria itu melambai pada Sakura sebagai ganti pamit. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi ibumu yang mengirimnya ke sini..." Gerakan Sakura membereskan bekas sarapan Gaara terhenti mendengar kalimat Sasori yang semakin menjauh mengikuti langkah Gaara.

Tidak jelas lagi. Terputus hanya sampai di situ. Sakura mulai berpikir negatif tentang semua ini. Apa yang Sasuke ucapkan memang benar? Karura-san sengaja mengirimnya ke sini? Tapi untuk apa?

Sakura hanya melirik malas saat Sasori kembali masuk untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya yang akan keluar lagi. Sakura pura-pura tak tahu.

"Hey!" Panggilnya yang tentu saja tak didengarkan Sakura. Gadis itu punya nama dan dia hanya memanggilnya hey? Siapa yang akan menoleh dengan itu.

"Aku memanggilmu bitch!" Geram Sasori. Sakura menghela nafas kesal. Pria ini seolah tak punya sopan santun dan rasa sabar sedikitpun.

"Kau bisa mencoba lebih sopan jika ingin direspon." Ucap Sakura malas.

"Brengsek. Kau hanyalah gadis kecil jadi tak usah bertingkah di depanku!" Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah. Pria ini benar-benar tak kenal dengan yang namanya sabar, sopan, dan teman-temannya.

"Ah ya. Jadi apa maumu dengan gadis kecil ini?"

"Dengar. Terserah kau itu suruhan Karura-san atau apapun. Gaara-kun akan tetap seperti ini selamanya meski apapun yang kau lakukan untuk menggodanya. Aku jamin semua yang kau lakukan hanya sia-sia." Tandas Sasori lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong tak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan si imut sadis itu?

Kepala Sakura sampai sakit karna terus menerka-nerka maksud pasti dari ucapan Sasori. Tak mungkin Sasori akan sensitif terhadap hal-hal sepele yang tak menyakitinya. Lagipula memangnya siapa yang sedang menggoda Gaara? Dia hanyalah pembantu. Oke, ini melukai harga dirinya, sangat. Tapi kenyataannya dia hanyalah pembantu. Harga dirinya sudah remuk karna kenyataan itu, Sakura tak akan susah payah menambah kata penggoda di dirinya yang jelas menghancurkan leburkan sisa harga diri yang dimilikinya.

Sakura berhenti menjemur sprei dan selimut saat mendengar bunyi interkom. Dia bergegas keluar membukakan gerbang saat mobil pengantar perabotan datang. Sakura cukup takjub melihat guci-guci besar nan cantik diturunkan. Beberapa vas mewah juga diturunkan.

"Akan diletakkan dimana nyonya?" Tanya petugasnya ramah.

"Ah apa kalian yang akan melakukannya?" Tanya Sakura ragu. Yang dia tahu pengantar barang hanya mengantar. Tidak ikut menempatkan di dalam rumah.

"Tentu saja."

"Ah ya." Sakura berjalan masuk menunjukkan di mana saja guci-guci itu harus diletakkan oleh dua orang petugasnya. Sedangkan dia membantu membawa vas-vas bunga untuk di meja.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit pekerjaan itu selesai. Sakura berterima kasih pada petugas pengantar barang yang pamit itu. Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya memikirkan yang dimaksud Gaara dengan membereskan. Apa itu hanya menunjukkan letak-letaknya saja? Jika begitu kenapa harus berdebat dengan Sasori untuk membantunya?

Setelah memastikan semua barang kiriman itu tertata dengan benar. Sakura kembali ke belakang melanjutkan kegiatan menjemurnya yang belum selesai.

Sakura melirik jam saat selesai mandi. Sudah tengah hari. Pantas saja perutnya sudah berisik minta di isi. Dia bahkan malas sarapan karena ucapan Sasori yang selalu menyakitkan. Jika memungkinkan, Sakura ingin meminimalisir pertemuannya dengan pria itu.

Decakan terdengar dari bibirnya saat teringat jika kulkas nyaris kosong. Dia lupa mengatakan itu pada Gaara. Dan sekarang apa? Sampai kapan dia akan bertahan kelaparan?

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Sakura tersentak mendengar suara itu. Decakan terulang di mulutnya saat melihat Sasuke meletakkan sekotak pizza di meja. Apa pria ini cenayang? Dia tahu Sakura lapar atau hanya sebuah kebetulan?

"Makanlah dengan cepat. Kita akan pergi belanja." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengernyit. Belanja?

"Sebenarnya tuan di rumah ini siapa?" Desis Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Tuannya Gaara. Tapi pria itu akan mati saat aku mengabaikannya. Cepatlah makan." Sakura cemberut saat Sasuke memegang kedua bahunya dan mendudukkannya di kursi.

"Memangnya kau ini apa? Pacarnya? Selingkuhannya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran sambil menyuapkan potongan pizza ke mulutnya.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menopang dagunya menatap Sakura yang sedang mengunyah sambil berpikir. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan setelah menelan makanannya.

"Tak ada ide. Sasori bilang dia pacar Gaara. Aku melihat Gaara bersikap layaknya pacar pada si sadis itu. Tapi kau berciuman dengan Gaara. Kalian membingungkan." Keluh Sakura menyuapkan satu potong pizza lagi ke mulutnya.

"Kau terlalu memusingkan yang bukan urusanmu." Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura lalu menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Hey hey aku belum selesai makan!" Jerit Sakura dengan mulut penuh. Gadis itu mengerang saat Sasuke tak mempedulikan protesnya. Pria itu dengan mudah mendudukkan Sakura diboncengan motornya setelah memakaikan helm. Sepanjang jalan Sakura menggerutui sikap Sasuke yang sangat tidak sopan.

"... lagipula tentu saja ada hubungannya denganku. Si sadis itu seolah bilang jika Karura-san mengirimkanku kesini untuk menggoda Gaara. Apa dia gilaaaaaa!" Jantung Sakura nyaris copot saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengerem saat motor sedang dalam kecepatan cukup tinggi. Celotehannya menguap entah kemana.

"Apa kau gila?!" Jerit Sakura tak terima.

"Sakura. Hindari Sasori. Juga jangan terlalu dekat dengan Gaara." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Hah?!" Sayangnya Sakura tak cukup paham dengan maksud pria itu. Suara klakson yang mengaung bersahutan membuat Sasuke menarik gas melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa memberi Sakura penjelasan.

Bisakah seseorang menjelaskan padanya dengan bahasa sederhana dan bisa dimengerti olehnya. Sakura benar-benar tak paham dengan situasinya saat ini. Jika Sasuke bilang hindari Sasori, ya, dengan senang hati Sakura akan menghindari pria kasar nan sadis itu. Tapi Gaara? Bisakan pria raven ini memberinya alasan yang bagus untuknya? Sakura cemberut memikirkan betapa dia terjebak disituasi yang tak dipahaminya.

Mereka berhenti di supermarket. Sakura mengekor Sasuke yang belum mengatakan apapun sejak ngerem mendadak tadi. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya, hanya saja melihat raut seram pria itu membuat Sakura jadi menahan diri. Dengan cemberut gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apalagi masalah pria itu kali ini?

Tapi segala perasaan galaunya melayang saat melihat cara belanja Sasuke. Sangat pemborosan. Pria itu tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengambil suatu barang. Hanya butuh hitungan menit baginya memenuhi troli yang didorong Sakura. Gadis itu mengernyit saat memeriksa jika yang di ambil Sasuke pasti yang termahal dalam satu jenis barang.

"Ano... Sasuke. Ku pikir ini terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Sakura ragu. Dia sedikit gugup saat pria itu berbalik menatapnya.

"Yang ku lakukan hanya untuk memenuhi kulkas. Mubazir jika otakku dipakai berpikir tanpa mendapat bayaran. Kau juga, ambil apa saja yang kau mau. Kita habiskan uang orang kaya ini." Ah Sakura sepertinya mendapatkan kenalan yang cukup pelit kali ini.

"Bicaramu seolah kau miskin saja." Cibir Sakura. Lagi, Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik menatap gadis cerewet di belakangnya.

"Anak kuliahan mana yang kaya?" Dengus Sasuke. Ucapan pria itu membuat Sakura termangu.

"Bukannya kau seumuran dengan Gaara?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Dia jelas pernah mendengar jika Gaara mengatakan Sasuke menjadi teman pria itu lebih dari separuh umurnya. Menurut informasi dari Karura-san, Gaara sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar di kota ini.

"Apa aku terlihat setua itu?" Sasuke berkacak pinggang tak suka. Ck, memangnya Sakura salah apa? "Asal kau tahu, aku ini masih dua puluh satu tahun. Jauh lebih muda dari orang kaya itu."

"Memangnya umur Gaara berapa?"

"Kenapa kau tanya-tanya? Kau naksir? Ah sayang sekali. Kau tak akan berhasil. Selain kau anak kecil, kau juga bukan seleranya." Sakura menggeram mendengar ejekan Sasuke. Entah bagaimana Sakura melihat jika Sasuke sama saja dengan Sasori. Hanya pria ini terlihat... entahlah. Kadang menakutkan kadang tidak.

"Sialan. Tentu saja Gaara tak akan tertarik karna aku perempuan. Kau sendiri pernah hampir menciumku."

"Ah itu. Hn, aku tak berniat benar-benar menciummu. Aku lebih suka yang berpengalaman. Meski begitu jangan khawatir, aku suka perawan kok. Jadi, bagaimana kalau langsung main kuda-kudaan?" Reflek Sakura menggeplak kepala Sasuke sepenuh hati. Dia menghentakkan kakinya menuju kasir setelah mengambil satu dari setiap merk cemilan yang berjajar di rak. Maaf Gaara, uangmu jadi pelampiasan. Desis Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau mau mati?" Geram Sasuke yang di acuhkan Sakura. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan pria itu di tempat umum seperti ini? Tapi Gadis itu langsung menyesali tindakannya saat mendengar desisan Sasuke. "Katakan hallo pada neraka saat kau tiba di rumah Sakura." Sungguh desisan itu membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Sebisa mungkin dia tak terlalu memikirkan ancaman Sasuke. Dia akan mengadu pada Gaara nanti jika terjadi sesuatu.

Sakuraa masih cemberut. Dia tak merespon ucapan Sasuke sedikitpun sepanjang jalan pulang. Dia tak mengerti, kenapa pria disekitar Gaara bermulut mengerikan semua. Dan vulgar. Sakura merasa dirinya akan cepat tua jika menghadapi makhluk sejenis Sasuke setiap hari.

Dan setibanya di rumah, gadis itu menatap punggung Sasuke yang membawa semua belalanjaan masuk. Dia menggigiti bibirnya ragu saat melangkah mengikuti si raven itu.

"Apa aku harus mengucapkan 'hallo neraka'?" Bisik Sakura khawatir.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Makasih buat segala bentuk dukungannya. Gak maksa sih, tapi buat yang gak log-in, log-in dong. Biar bisa balas review kalian akunya.

.

.

...4

.

.

Sakura masih berdiri canggung melihat Sasuke yang sibuk menyusun belanjaannya di kulkas. Bukankah itu tugasnya? Atau dia harus membantu pria itu? Sakura menghela nafas bingung. Dia tak mau terlalu dekat dengan pria berbahaya itu. Lagi pula gerakan Sasuke terlihat mahir, seolah pria itu sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Atau memang dia melakukannya. Oke, biarkan saja.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sasuke saat Sakura berbalik. Gadis itu menoleh dan mengkerut melihat wajah garang Sasuke.

"Ke kamar." Jawab Sakura ragu.

"Apa kau memang ingin diperawani?" Seringai Sasuke membuat Sakura bergidik dan melangkah mundur. Sayangnya pria itu justru melangkah maju, memerangkap Sakura di antara meja dan dirinya.

"A... ah... mana mungkin. Aku bukan seleramu, ingat." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya gugup saat wajah Sasuke mendekat. Detak jantungnya bertalu riuh hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku suka perawan, ingat?" Bisik Sasuke seduktif di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya merasakan getaran asing merambat ke setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Mengantarkan panas ke setiap jengkal tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali. Uuh apa-apaan ini?

"A...aku akan menendang bokongmu." Ancam Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Dengan mata masih tertutup dan wajah berpaling. Tentu saja ancaman seperti itu tak akan menakuti siapapun. Apalagi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menusuk bokongmu?" Gosh. Sakura ingin meninju mulut brengsek Sasuke. Sayangnya tenaganya menguap entah kemana bersamaan dengan ujung jari pria itu yang bergerak menyusuri kulit lengan Sakura.

"Hentikan." Bisik Sakura dengan suara tersengal-sengal. Pikirannya akan kehilangan kewarasan sebentar lagi tertutupi dengan semua reaksi mengerikan tubuhnya. Sakura mencengkeram tepi meja dengan tangan gemetar saat Sasuke mengendus lehernya. Dia merasa akan pingsan.

"Kau pilih menyusun belanjaan atau ku tunggangi?" Bisik Sasuke lagi. Desah nafas pria itu terasa menggelitik di kulitnya. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang dimilikinya Sakura membuka mata. Memaksakan diri mengabaikan gemetar tubuhnya dan berlari mendekati kulkas dengan setumpuk barang di sampingnya.

"Dia berniat membunuhku." Geram Sakura lirih. Dengan kesal gadis itu menyusun barang.

"Cepatlah besar Sakura. Aku menunggumu." Sakura membatu saat Sasuke meremas lembut pinggangnya dan mengecup pipinya. Debaran itu datang lagi. Gelenyar asing itu merambati tubuhnya lagi. Perut Sakura terasa mulas.

"A... apa dia benar-benar berniat membunuhku? Dadaku sampai sakit. Bahkan tubuhku memanas. Ck, apa sebenarnya yang dia lakukan?" Gerutu Sakura menoleh menatap punggung Sasuke yang pergi.

Apa katanya tadi? Cepat besar? Apa dia pikir Sakura adalah bayi? Yang benar saja. Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya jika Sakura cepat besar? Demi apapun, Sakura akan sangat lega jika waktu setahun cepat datang dan dia bisa cepat pergi meninggalkan situasi yang selalu tak baik baginya seperti ini.

Gerakan Sakura memasukkan barang ke dalam kulkas terhenti. Dia meraba pipinya. Rasa basah dan lembut itu masih ada. Bahkan bekas remasan di pinggangnya masih jelas terasa. Wajah Sakura memanas mengingatnya. Gila. Kau masih kecil Sakura. Jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Gadis itu berakhir dengan menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Sakura menarik nafas beberapa kali. Oke, Sasuke memang gila. Dia termasuk pria yang harus dijauhi Sakura. Pria itu pengaruh buruk. Sangat buruk untuk jantungnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dia harus cepat menyingkirkan semua jejak yang ditinggalkan Sasuke padanya. Tunggu, kenapa bahasanya ambigu sekali?

"Aaah cukup. Cepat selesaikan ini dan tidur." Tekad Sakura. Dia akan bangun pukul empat nanti untuk menyiapkan makan malam Gaara.

Sayangnya niatnya itu tak bisa terlaksana saat terdengar suara interkom. Gadis itu menghela nafas, di mana letak sepinya rumah ini. Kenapa selalu saja ada yang datang. Kenapa kali ini orang itu membunyikan bel? Apa Gaara tak memberinya kunci?

Sakura menatap seorang pria tampan sedang berdiri canggung di depannya. Rambutnya coklat terang dengan kulit kuning langsat. Matanya tidak berwarna coklat gelap seperti umumnya melainkan coklat terang. Intinya, secara keseluruhan pria ini keren.

"Uhm hai, aku Utakata. Tukang kebun di sini. Ah aku datang seminggu sekali." Ucap pria itu lembut disertai senyum canggung.

Demi Tuhan, rahang Sakura serasa jatuh ke tanah. Apa-apaan ini? Bahkan tukang kebun Gaara setampan ini. Gila. Mereka seperti perkumpulan orang-orang tampan. Sakura sering melihat orang tampan, tapi tak pernah dalam satu lingkaran seperti ini. Apa ini sebuah keberuntungan?

"Ah aku Sakura. Uhm yang mengurus rumah." Ucap Sakura tak kalah canggung. Sialan. Dia masih belum bermental untuk mengatakan jika dirinya seorang pembantu. Ah anggap saja Sakura mengatakan jika dia seorang pembantu hanya saja dengan bahasa yang lebih lembut.

"A ha ha boleh aku mengerjakan tugasku?" Tanya Utakata lagi. Pria itu jelas tak nyaman bersamanya. Tawanya terdengar sumbang dan menyakiti telinga Sakura.

"Tentu." Sakura menatap punggung Utakata yang melewatinya. Pria itu menggunakan mesin memotong rumput. Entah kenapa Sakura justru duduk di teras mengamati pria berambut coklat itu bekerja. Dia melupakan tidur siangnya.

Melihat Utakata, membuat satu pertanyaan berputar di kepala merah mudanya. Apa pria itu juga gay? Atau bi? Kenapa para gay itu tampan dan imut sih? Sayang sekali Sakura bahkan tak bisa berharap mencolek mereka. Ini seperti saat kau menemukan satu jenis ikan maka kau akan menemukan gerombolan ikan serupa disekitarnya.

"Aku salah masuk kolam." Desah Sakura galau.

O oh bolehkah Sakura menjadi makhluk bermata nakal saat melihat Utakata yang berkeringat berniat membuka bajunya. Namun gerakan itu terhenti di tengah jalan, Utakata menoleh menatap Sakura canggung. Dia berdehem dan menyadarkan Sakura yang nyaris tak berkedip menatapnya. Tapi sungguh tak ada pikiran liar apapun yang menjajah otaknya.

"A ah ha ha." Sakura tertawa canggung dan beranjak masuk. "Apa yang ku lakukan?" Gerutunya menahan kesal sekaligus malu.

Sakura menuangkan sirup melon di teko. Lalu memberinya air dan es. Menata teko dan gelas juga setoples camilan di nampan dan membawanya keluar. Dia akan menjadi gadis baik hati. Oke, mungkin Sakura bisa merasa bangga karna sedikit berguna saat ini. Dia akan menjadi orang bodoh saat menghadapi Gaara, Sasori dan terutama Sasuke.

"Uhm Utakata-san. Aku membawakanmu air minum." Ujarku berdiri di belakang pria yang sedang memangkas tanaman hias yang berjajar lurus.

"Maaf. Merepotkan Sakura-san." Utakata menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Sakura tak enak. Gadis itu menggeleng. Dia sungguh tak keberatan. Pria ini pria terwaras yang Sakura temui beberapa hari ini. Oke, selain Gaara. Dia terlihat jauh lebih normal dibanding Sasori dan Sasuke. Ck, lagi-lagi Sakura membandingkan mereka.

Sakura duduk di bawah salah satu pohon cebol -menurut Sakura terlalu besar untuk disebut bonsai- dan meletakkan nampan di depannya. Melihat itu, Utakata ikut duduk di sisi Sakura. Tak terlalu dekat. Poin utamanya, Utakata sudah membuka bajunya. Kulit kuning langsat nya bagai bersinar saat berkeringat. Ugh, pikiran Sakura mulai tak sehat. Siapa yang menularinya?

"Terima kasih Sakura-san. Harusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot membawanya keluar." Utakata tersenyum manis meneguk sirupnya.

"Apa biasanya kau mengambil sendiri ke belakang?" Sakura menekuk kakinya. Meletakkan dagunya di atas lutut menatap Utakata.

"Ya. Bibi Chiyo hanya datang dua hari sekali. Jadi aku lebih sering tak berpapasan dengannya." Sakura mengerjap.

"Apa dia pengurus rumah sebelum aku?" Utakata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mulut pria itu sibuk mengunyah camilan yang dibawa Sakura. "Kenapa bibi Chiyo berhenti?"

"Aku tak tahu, Sakura. Kepentingan ku di sini hanya merapikan bagian luar ini seminggu sekali." Sahut Utakata kalem. Mengecewakan. Tapi Utakata benar, mereka di sini hanya bekerja. Bukan mencampuri urusan pribadi tuannya.

Gadis itu cemberut mengingat dia sudah terlalu sibuk memikirkan kehidupan tuannya. Sasuke benar saat mengatakan Sakura tak perlu memusingkan yang bukan urusannya. Menghela nafas pelan, Sakura menatap pria tampan di depannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengurus halaman rumah ini?" Tanya Sakura. Dia hanya senang ada yang senasib dengannya di sini. Maksudnya bukan dari kalangan orang kaya.

"Cukup lama. Dan mungkin akan semakin lama." Utakata terkekeh. Sedangkan Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti apa yang ditertawakan pria itu. "Ah maaf. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu yang bagus." Ujar Utakata menyadari raut kebingungan Sakura.

"Aa. Baiklah, mungkin aku harus mulai memasak. Sebentar lagi Gaara pulang." Sakura berdiri menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"Terima kasih untuk ini." Sakura tersenyum manis saat Utakata menunjukkan gelasnya. Setelah mengangguk kecil, gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Perkenalannya dengan Utakata terasa normal. Sakura cukup senang.

Gadis itu mulai berkutat di dapur, oke kali ini dia harus membuat apa? Sakura berpikir sebentar. Mungkin ayam kecap dan tumis jamur bisa dijadikan menu malam ini. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan dapur Gaara sekarang dan cukup nyaman. Dengan senyum manis gadis itu berpikir akan mulai mempelajari menu-menu baru.

"Aku pulang Sakura." Gadis itu terlonjak dan mengelus dadanya. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum kaku melihat Gaara dan Sasori.

"A ah ya selamat datang." Ucap Sakura gugup. Emeralnya menatap Gaara yang masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar mandi di rumah ini memang berada di kamar masing-masing. Jadi tak heran jika Gaara langsung masuk kamarnya.

"Jangan besar kepala hanya karena Gaara bersikap baik." Harusnya Sakura tahu jika ada Sasori maka dia harus menyiapkan mentalnya. Karena pria imut nan sadis ini tak akan membiarkannya tenang walau sebentar.

"Sebenarnya apa sih masalahmu? Kita bahkan tak saling kenal, kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?" Ketus Sakura setelah menyusun makanan di meja. Gadis itu memicingkan tak suka pada Sasori.

"Kau di sini adalah masalah. Seharusnya jika ku bilang pergi kau harus pergi!" Bentak Sasori tak sabar. Wajahnya memerah dengan rahang terkatup. Dalam keadaan yang terlihat sangat marah seperti itu, Sasori tetap saja imut. Sakura mengerang iri dalam hati. Jika tak melihat sendiri, dia tak akan percaya ada pria imut diberbagai situasi.

"Biar ku jelaskan di sini Sasori-san. Kau bukan tuan di rumah ini. Apapun statusmu dengan Gaara. Jadi kau tak berhak mengatur ku." Tandas Sakura.

"Kau! Beraninya kau..." Geraman Sasori terinterupsi oleh suara pintu kamar Gaara yang terbuka.

"Sasori." Panggil Gaara. Mereka berdua menoleh dan sama-sama memerah saat melihat Gaara yang hanya dililit sehelai handuk. Tubuh seksinya terlihat basah dan menggoda.

"A... aa..." Sakura Gagap seketika. Dia seorang gadis yang belum genap tujuh belas tahun harus melihat penampakan vulgar secara nyata.

"Ja... jangan lihat!" Teriak Sasori panik merentangkan tangannya menghalangi pandangan Sakura. "Ku bilang jangan lihat! Jangan lihat merah muda norak!" Jerit pria itu frustasi.

"Aku tak sengaja bodoh!" Jerit Sakura tak kalah panik.

"Sasori, apa-apaan kau ini?" Gaara berniat menghampiri dua orang yang histeris itu. Sayangnya simpul handuknya tersangkut handle pintu. Dan yang terjadi...

"Gyaaaaaa!" Jerit Sakura histeris. Tapi tubuh dan matanya tetap membeku di tempat.

"Gyaaaaaa! Akan ku colok matamu!" Sasori kelabakan menutupi piii Gaara dengan tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Gaara dengan wajah tak berdosa meraih handuknya dan melilitkan lagi di pinggangnya. Dia menatap jengah Sakura yang berjongkok menutupi wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke telinga. Juga Sasori yang berkacak pinggang menatap Sakura garang.

"Hentikan Sasori, kau membuat rumah ini seperti pasar." ucap Gaara dengan wajah malas.

"Kau!" Sasori menunjuk Sakura garang. "Tunggu aku sampai mencolok matamu. Ayo Gaara-kun. Kau harus mandi lagi. Tubuhmu kotor karna dilihat si norak itu." Sasori menggeret Gaara masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

Sementara Sakura masih bertahan di posisinya. Kepalanya seperti berasap, hari ini dia disuguhkan pemandangan vulgar dua kali. Tapi seharusnya tak akan sedramatis ini jika Sasori tidak teriak-teriak. Di tambah meski sekilas dia bisa melihat piii Gaara.

"Aaarrrrghhh." Sakura mengerang. Dia malu setengah mati. O oh dan dia juga sepertinya harus bersiap dicolok Sasori jika berkata jujur.

"Itu bukan salahku kan?" Gerutu Sakura berusaha meredakan perasaan aneh yang menjalarinya.

"Sakura-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mendongak dan mendapati Utakata masuk ke dapur membawa nampan. Dia menghela nafas lega saat melihat Utakata mengenakan bajunya. Setidaknya pikirannya tak akan kemana-mana.

"Ya. Ah apa kau mendengar keributan?" Gugup Sakura.

"Tentu. Tapi Gaara-san ada di sini. Dia pasti membuat semuanya baik-baik saja." Utakata mengangkat bahunya acuh sembari meletakkan nampan di meja.

Sakura mengerang. Bagaimana jika Gaaralah penyebab keributan itu? Tak akan ada yang percaya. Sudahlah. Lupakan Sakura. Anggap tak terjadi apapun dan kau tak melihat apapun.

Sakura hanya mengangguk saat Utakata berpamitan padanya. Pria itu sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan saat Sakura menawarinya makan bersama.

Sakura mematikan shower. Inilah kelebihan yang bisa didapatkan di rumah Gaara. Meski dia pembantu, dia mendapatkan fasilitas yang bagus. Karna kata Gaara kamar yang ditempatinya sebenarnya kamar tamu. Tak ada kamar pembantu di rumah ini.

Dan yang Sakura pertanyakan, kenapa Gaara tak pernah menggunakan bagian kanan rumah ini. Tak ada ruang yang tak boleh dimasukinya. Itu membuat Sakura tahu ada ruang dengan kamar keren di rumah ini yang tak pernah Sakura lihat dipakai. Di mata Sakura, itu terlihat mubazir.

Sakura masih berkutat di kamarnya saat mendengar suara dentingan alat makan beradu. Sepertinya Sasori dan Gaara sedang makan. Sakura tersenyum dan melangkah keluar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Maaf Gaara-kun. Aku hanya panik. Ibumu yang mengirimkannya ke sini. Kau tahu mungkin..."

"Sasori, kau tahu aku. Tidak akan ada bedanya dia ada ataupun tak ada di sini." Potong Gaara dengan suara lelah.

Sakura tak mengerti. Apa salahnya jika Karura-san yang mengirimnya kesini? Apa itu jadi masalah? Terlebih Sakura merasa terasing tiba-tiba saat mendengar ucapan Gaara. Dia tak ada artinya di sini. Itu hal wajar kan? Dia hanya pembantu. Tapi... air mata Sakura berkumpul dipelupuknya. Dia menggeleng pelan dan mundur. Dua pria itu duduk membelakanginya hingga tak menyadarinya. Itu bagus, Sakura justru tak ingin keberadaannya disadari.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya khawatir." Keluh Sasori manja.

Tak bisa. Sakura terlalu takut mendengar lanjutan ucapan mereka. Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan meringkuk dibalik pintu. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan isak tangis. Gadis itu mengumpati dirinya yang cengeng dalam hati.

"Apa aku tak memiliki tempat yang menginginkanku?" Gumam Sakura lirih bersamaan dengan tetes air matanya.

Padahal dia ingin setidaknya satu orang yang menjadikannya prioritas utama. Apa itu terdengar berlebihan? Sakura mendongak sembari meremas dadanya yang sesak. Kenapa selalu dia yang merasa terluka? Sepertinya mental korban dalam dirinya semakin parah.

Malam itu Sakura tak bisa tidur. Tingkat stresnya sepertinya sudah tinggi. Dia menghela nafas saat beranjak duduk. Memaksakan kelopak matanya terus terpejam hanya memperburuk sakit kepalanya.

Prang. Sakura terlonjak saat mendengar suara barang pecah di luar. Dia melirik jam, pukul sebelas malam. Apa lagi kali ini? Tidak bisakah keributan hanya terjadi di siang hari?

Sakura keluar kamarnya hati-hati, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Sasori berdiri di ruang tengah. Sakura terpaku ketika pria itu menoleh. Menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka juga penuh kebencian. Sorot tajamnya membuat Sakura bergidik.

"Kau mau mengejekku?" Desisnya dengan suara serak. Sakura hanya diam menatap pria itu bingung. Selain itu, di mana Gaara?

"Kau mau mengejekku karna tak bisa memiliki Gaara?! Tanpa kau datangpun aku sudah kesulitan menjadi satu-satunya di matanya! Harusnya kau pergi! Sudah ku bilang pergilah!" Jerit Sasori seraya meraih barang apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya dan melemparkannya pada Sakura.

"Tidak bisakah kalian biarkan aku bahagia?! Aku hanya ingin bahagia dengan Gaara-kun!" Jerit Sasori makin histeris.

Sakura mengaduh berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari barang-barang yang beterbangan. Bagaimanapun dia berusaha mencapai kamarnya, nyatanya barang yang melayang lebih banyak.

Prak. Sakura terhuyung jatuh ke lantai saat salah satu vas mengenai kepalanya. Bukan itu saja, saat dia terjatuh pecahan vas dan barang pecah lainnya yang berserakan di lantai mengenainya.

"Hentikan! Apa kau gila?" Jerit Sakura dengan suara bergetar ketakutan. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Pandangannya terasa memburam. Beruntungnya sudah tak ada lagi barang yang bisa dilemparkan Sasori padanya.

"Ya aku gila! Aku gila karna kalian! Aku mohon... aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama Gaara-kun. Jangan ganggu aku..." Jeritan Sasori berakhir dengan isakan. Pria itu jatuh terduduk di lantai, menutup wajahnya yang sesenggukan. Sedangkan mulutnya terus meracaukan kata yang sama berulang-ulang.

Sakura menggeleng tak mengerti. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa dirinya terlibat dalam hal rumit yang sama sekali tak dimengertinya. Gadis itu mengernyit merasakan perih dipelipisnya yang mengalirkan darah. Selain itu kaki, bokong dan telapak tangannya pun terasa sama menyakitkannya. Pecahan vas dan lainnya menggores kulitnya.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa aku harus ikut terluka karna masalahmu. Aku sungguh tak pernah merasa berbuat salah padamu sampai harus mengalami ini." Gumam Sakura yang meringis mencabut pecahan kecil yang menancap di telapak tangannya. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati hazel di depannya menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jika kau tak ada, setidaknya satu masalahku akan selesai." Desis Sasori dengan nada seram. Sakura melotot melihat pria itu meraih pecahan besar vas.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura dengan suara tercekat.

"Menghilangkan satu masalahku." Jawab Sasori dengan seringai menyeramkan. Sakura bersumpah pria itu sama sekali tidak imut dengan benda tajam di tangannya. Seiring langkah Sasori mendekatinya, Sakura bergerak mundur. Genangan darahnya yang terseret di lantai sama sekali tak bisa mengalahkan seramnya tampang Sasori saat ini. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Air matanya bercucuran melebihi derasnya sungai. Apakah dia akan berakhir di sini? Gaara, di mana pria itu? Sasuke... Sakura berharap siapapun datang untuk menolongnya.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

...5

.

.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, kedua lengannya reflek melindungi kepalanya saat Sasori semakin dekat kearahnya. Dia tak bisa bergerak mundur lagi karna terhalang tembok. Selain itu, luka-luka di kaki dan bokongnya sangat menghambat pergerakannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tapi isakannya tertahan, bukan, bahkan untuk bernafas pun Sakura kesulitan saat ini.

"Matilah!" Desis Sasori mengangkat pecahan vas di tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan mengarahkannya pada Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah di dalam harapannya. Dia memejamkan matanya erat. Bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang akan dideritanya.

"Kau ini..." Sakura mengenal suara itu. Sasuke.

"Lepas Sasuke. Biar aku membunuhnya!" Jerit Sasori.

Sakura memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan melihat Sasori yang memberontak. Sasuke memegang kerah bajunya dan menyeretnya masuk ke kamar Gaara. Mengabaikan Jeritan Sasori yang bisa merusak gendang telinga.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di dalam sana hingga Jeritan Sasori berhenti. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega. Dia pikir apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Sasori di dalam sana bukanlah urusannya. Jika bisa, dia ingin keluar dari lingkaran setan ini.

Gadis itu meringis melihat jejak darah di lantai. Menyeramkan. Dia tak menyangka jika darahnya akan keluar sebanyak itu. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, dia berusaha bangkit.

"Uuuuhhh..." Rintih Sakura merasakan nyeri yang menyengat dari setiap lukanya.

"Seharusnya kau menurut saat ku bilang jauhi mereka." Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke membopongnya. Reflek dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti. Kenapa dia harus mengikuti ucapan setiap orang tanpa tahu alasannya? Seperti Sasori yang berulang kali menyuruhnya pergi, Sasuke yang menyuruhnya menjauhi dua pria merah itupun membingungkan. Bisakah mereka tak mengatur Sakura harus begini dan begitu. Sakura tak butuh banyak tuan.

"Aduh." Rintihnya lagi saat Sasuke membandingkannya di ranjang.

Pria itu keluar dari kamarnya, hanya beberapa menit kemudian dia masuk lagi dengan kotak p3k. Sakura mengerang saat Sasuke membersihkan lukanya dari pecahan halus keramik dan kaca. Saking sakitnya, gadis itu sampai menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jerit Sakura saat Sasuke menggunting celana pendeknya dan menyisakan celana dalamnya.

Wajah Sakura sudah merah padam sementara Sasuke mengacuhkan teriakannya. Pria itu dengan sigap membersihkan noda darah di kakinya dan membalut lukanya. Terakhir, Sasuke mengobati luka di pelipisnya.

Setelah membereskan peralatannya, Sasuke diam menatap Sakura. Perban menutupi sebelah kakinya yang penuh luka. sedangkan kaki satunya hanya menderita beberapa luka saja. telapak tangan gadis itupun tak luput dari lilitan perban. Dia masih bisa menghela nafas lega melihat tak ada luka serius, hanya luka luar. Sementara gadis itu jadi salah tingkah ditatap seintens itu. Dengan gugup Sakura menarik selimut, menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"A... apa?" Gugup Sakura. Tatapan Sasuke membuatnya mulas.

"Jangan terlalu membenci Sasori, Sakura." Ucapan Sasuke seketika membuat Sakura menegang. Gadis itu mencengkeram kuat selimutnya menahan getaran tubuhnya yang kembali datang. Sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika pria seimut Sasori bisa bertingkah layaknya psikopat.

"Dia gila. Seharusnya dia dilaporkan ke polisi." Gumam Sakura penuh kebencian yang bercampur takut. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika harus terus bertemu dengan Sasori. Bisa saja dia mati muda.

Sedangkan Sasuke justru menghela nafas melihat reaksi Sakura. Itu hal wajar, memang. Hanya saja, Sakurapun harus mengerti Sasori. Harus mengerti alasan Sasuke membujuknya agar tak membenci pria merah di kamar sebelah.

"Dia memiliki masalahnya sendiri. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menanggung luka. Aku orang pertama yang akan memastikannya tetap bebas apapun yang dilakukannya." Sakura menatap onix tegas pria di depannya. Dia menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Aku... tak layak ikut terluka hanya karna dia memiliki masalah..."

"Baginya, kau adalah masalah. Karena kenyataannya kau memang masalah yang dikirim oleh Karura-san untuknya." Potong Sasuke yang semakin membuat Sakura tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura lirih. Wajahnya pias mengetahui kenyataan bahkan Sasuke memandangnya sebagai masalah.

"Kau bisa menanyakan masalah itu pada Karura-san. Jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini, bukankah ada cara mudah untuk membuat Karura-san mengatakan semua isi kepalanya padamu?" Sahut Sasuke lembut. Jika saja Sasuke tak membela Sasori, mungkin Sakura akan langsung jatuh hati pada pria ini.

"Gaara... di mana?" Tanya Sakura. Seperti kata Utakata. Gaara adalah pribadi yang tenang dan ramah di matanya. Tapi kemana Gaara saat Sasori mengamuk? Padahal jelas Sakura masih melihat pria itu makan malam.

"Jangan tanyakan si brengsek itu. Dialah sumber masalah di sini." Dengus Sasuke jengkel yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Memangnya apa yang lebih mengejutkan daripada saat Gaara dibilang sumber masalah? Padahal jelas pria itu lebih waras daripada Sasuke dan Sasori di mata Sakura.

"A..."

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini dan mengantar Sasori pulang." Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau baik padanya? Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasori? Bukankah kau selingkuhan Gaara?" Cecar Sakura tak sabar. Dia butuh satu penjelasan masuk akal tentang hubungan mereka semua. Jangan bilang Sakura suka ikut campur, jelas nyawanya terancam karna masalah sialan yang dia tak tahu.

"Sasori itu teman kuliahku. Dan aku bukan selingkuhan Gaara. Asal tahu saja Sakura, karna akulah Gaara dan Sasori kenal. Dan aku menyesali hal itu." Sakura menatap raut sendu Sasuke. Pria itu mungkin sungguh-sungguh menyesali hal yang di ucapkannya.

"Kau cemburu?" Dan tawa Sasuke meledak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sayangnya tidak. Jika bisa, aku justru ingin membunuh teman seumur hidupku itu." Ucap Sasuke berusaha meredakan tawanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura. Lama. Membuat gadis itu dilanda gugup dan mulas.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan kalian semua. Terlebih kau. Ini aneh. Padahal kau hanya orang baru. Tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat Gaara meneleponku tadi." Gumam Sasuke lembut.

"Gaara?" Ini cukup mengejutkan. Dari ucapan Sasuke, jelas telepon Gaara yang membuatnya datang ke sini. Bukankah setidaknya pria raven ini seharusnya tahu kemana Gaara pergi dan... kenapa? Apa hubungannya dengan amukan Sasori? Sasuke bicara seolah ini hal yang sering terjadi. Ya, mungkin. Gaara pun pernah membuatnya berpikir jika Sasori sering mengamuk dengan memecahkan barang.

"Ya, si brengsek idiot tanpa rasa bersalah itu." Sasuke menghela nafas seolah berusaha meringankan sedikit beban di dadanya.

"Jadi Sakura, berusahalah tak terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan mereka. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya mengusap lembut pipi gadis itu. Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

Sakura memegang pipinya yang di usap Sasuke. Lagi-lagi pria itu meninggalkan perasaan asing membingungkan setiap menyentuhnya. Rasa yang ditinggalka pri itu terasa menggelayut tak mau cepat hilang. Wajah Sakura memanas seketika.

"Dia sebenarnya melakukan apa padaku?" Geram Sakura sembari menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Gadis itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari selimut dan menghela nafas. Bukan itu yang perlu dipikirkannya sekarang kan? Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mencari tahu hubungan dia Sebagi adalah dengan Karura-san yang mengirimkannya ke sini.

 _...Jika sudah seperti ini, ada kan cara mudah untuk memaksa Karura-san mengeluarkan semua isi kepalanya..._

Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini? Sakura terdiam saat merasa mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke. Dia mungkin benar-benar bisa memaksa Karura-san mengatakan apa yang ingin diketahuinya.

Dia segera meraih ponselnya di nakas. Mengetikkan pesan pada ibunya lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Sakura menghela nafas. Berharap saja jika Karura-san akan terpengaruh dengan keadaannya saat ini.

 _Ibu, bisakah ibu memohon pada Karura-san agar aku pulang saja? Aku akan bekerja keras di sana demi membantu ibu membayar hutang kita. Aku mohon ibu, aku ingin pulang. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan cepat mati._

Maaf ibu, bukan maksudku membuat ibu dan ayah khawatir. Hanya saja, aku ingin tahu sedang berada disituasi apa aku ini.

Paginya, ponselnya tak bisa berhenti berbunyi. Ibunya terus-terusan meneleponnya. Sakura menghela nafas. Setengah dari hatinya merasa bersalah, namun setengahnya lagi merasa bahwa ini bukan apa-apa. Ibu dan ayahnya juga harus merasakan sedikit rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

 _Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi padamu? Ibu dan ayah sangat khawatir. Angkat telpon ibu nak._

Mungkin saat ini ibunya sedang menangis. Membayangkan itu, perasaan Sakura jadi tak enak. Apa seharusnya tadi dia langsung meminta nomor Karura-san saja dan bicara langsung? Tapi itu tak akan membuat ibunya tenang. Wanita yang melahirkannya itu pasti curiga dan bertanya-tanya. Sama saja.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi. Meyakinkan dirinya jika orangtuanya harus mencemaskannya. Sebut saja dia egois, tapi Sakura butuh ada orang yang nyata menjadikannya sebagai prioritas. Bukan sekedar ucapan saja. Biarkan saja. Desis gadis itu dalam hati. Dan berakhir membiarkan teleponnya terus berbunyi secara teratur hingga sore menjelang.

Dia tak beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sasuke sempat datang pagi dan siang tadi. Pria itu membuatkannya makan, ha ha mungkin dia takut Sakura mati kelaparan. Gaara? Bahkan hingga jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, pria itu belum kembali.

Sakura hanya berganti baju tanpa mandi. Sasuke sudah mengganti perbannya tadi siang. Pria itu terlihat baik hati sekali jika tak mengingat perilaku vulgar dan menyeramkannya.

Dengan tertatih Sakura menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Wajahnya terasa kaku seharian tak menyentuh air. Gadis itu menoleh cepat saat terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Sasuke berdiri di sana, bersandar pada sisi pintu menatapnya. Lagi-lagi tatapannya membuat perut Sakura mulas. Sakura menggeleng kecil dan kembali menatap cermin di depannya.

Dia tersentak saat Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu melalui cermin. Sakura merinding saat jemari pria itu merambati lengannya yang telanjang. Dia menyesal karna memilih memakai kaos tipis berlengan pendek.

"A... ano..." Gugup Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Dia menggeliat tak nyaman berniat menghindarkan lengannya dari jemari Sasuke.

"Kau cantik." Tubuh Sakura menegang saat punggungnya menyentuh dada Sasuke. Bahkan dia bisa melihat jelas di cermin bagaimana pria itu mengecup dan menjilat belakang telinganya sembari meliriknya melalui cermin. Terlihat sangat seksi. Sakura sesak nafas. Debaran jantungnya terlalu kuat, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Panas yang terasa aneh menjalari tubuhnya dan berakhir di bagian bawahnya yang mengenakan hot pants setengah paha.

"Sa... su..." Geram Sakura menahan apapun yang sepertinya akan lolos dari kerongkongannya.

"Hm?" Tangan Sasuke meremas lembut ke dua sisi pinggulnya. Sakura tersengal-sengal melihat bagaimana Sasuke menjilati lehernya. Nafas pria itu membuat Sakura merinding. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Perut Sakura semakin mulas melihat ekspresinya sendiri saat diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Hentikan Sasuke..." Geram Sakura yang lebih menyerupai desahan. Kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada westafel mengepal erat, menahan segala gejolak yang melanda tubuhnya. Memaksa kakinya yang bergetar agar tetap mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"Sebentar Sakura..." Desisan Sasuke seolah meruntuhkan pertahanan Sakura. Sisa-sisa tenaganya menguap entah kemana. Dia bisa saja terduduk di lantai jika sebelah tangan Sasuke tak melingkari perutnya dan menjaganya agar tetap berdiri.

Sakura merasa akan gila saat satu tangan Sasuke lainnya menurunkan sebelah kaosnya hingga mengekspos bahunya. Jilatan dan hisapan lembut Sasuke di bahunya membuat pikiran Sakura buyar. Pandangannya memburam seketika saat tangan pria itu menyusup ke balik kaosnya, bahkan ke balik bra-nya dan meremas lembut dadanya. Tidak berhenti di situ, bokongnya jelas merasakan tonjolan keras di balik celana jeans Sasuke. Itu membuat miliknya basah dan berharap dimasuki. Ayolah, meski belum tujuh belas tahun, Sakura tetaplah seorang gadis yang bisa tergoda. Entah sengaja atau tidak saat Sasuke bergerak tonjolan itu menggesek bokong Sakura. Mengantarkan getaran yang membangunkan hasrat Sakura seluruhnya.

"Nggggh hah Sasuke... " Sakura tak mampu lagi menahan erangannya agar tak lolos.

Gerakan tangan dan mulut pria itu terhenti saat mendengar erangan Sakura. Padahal Sakura sudah terlanjur membutuhkan sentuhan lebih dari ini. Pandangan berkabut mereka bertemu melalui cermin. Wajah Sakura memerah, mendamba. Sayangnya semuanya justru tak menjadi seperti yang ada di kepala merah muda itu. Sasuke mengecup pipinya sekilas dan menjauh darinya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Ujarnya dengan suara serak. Entah bagaimana Sakura tahu jika pria itu menahan hasratnya.

Sakura merosot terduduk di lantai saat Sasuke sudah keluar meninggalkannya. Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Yang tadi itu benar-benar memalukan. Wajahnya terlihat seperti jalang yang membutuhkan penis. Sakura mengerang jengkel pada dirinya sendiri yang terbawa suasana. Tapi memangnya siapa yang bisa lolos dari pesona Uchiha sialan itu?

"Dia membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Dia mempermainkan ku." Gerutu Sakura jengkel.

Tunggu, memangnya apa yang diharapkannya dari seorang Sasuke? Sejak awal pria itu memang suka mempermainkannya. Sejak awal pria itu sudah menyebalkan. Dan dia hanya seorang bi mesum. Tapi... Sakura mendesah menyandarkan tubuhnya. Dia masih bisa merasakan jejak sentuhan pria itu. Tidak bisakah pria itu tak membuatnya gila? Keluh Sakura. Dia meyakinkan dirinya agar tak menanamkan harapan apapun pada pria mesum itu.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya lagi -Sakura memilih kaos panjang longgar dan celana tiga perempat supaya lebih aman- dia keluar menyusul Sasuke di dapur.

"Uhm ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Sakura ragu pada Sasuke yang sedang memasak. Pria itu menatap Sakura dengan kening berkerut.

"Duduk sajalah." Sasuke mendorong dahi Sakura dengan telunjuknya. Mengarahkan Sakura mundur sampai duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. "Tunggu saja di sini."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kembali berkutat dengan masakannya. Pria itu terlihat menakjubkan saat di dapur. Wajah Sakura memerah seketika saat bayangan Sasuke yang menyentuhnya tadi berkelebat di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika itu dilakukan di dapur? Ck, gadis itu memukul kepalanya yang sepertinya rusak. Dia harus menyalahkan Sasuke untuk hal ini.

Sasuke meletakkan potongan daging di depannya. Melihat Sakura yang diam saja, Sasuke memotong-motong bagiannya lalu menukarkan piring mereka. Lagi-lagi perlakuan pria itu membuat wajah Sakura memanas.

"Demi Tuhan, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu Sakura." erang Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya berdecak dan memakan steiknya. Bibirnya mengerucut tak terima mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Bukankah seharusnya pria itu yang jangan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat wajah Sakura 'seperti itu'?

"Ck, oke. Aku minta maaf. Jadi berhentilah mengerucutkan bibirmu." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya terkejut. Apa pria ini bisa membaca pikirannya? "Apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya melihat Sakura menatapnya.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kecil sembari menyuapkan potongan daging ke mulutnya.

"Ha?" Sasuke gagal paham pada sikap Sakura.

"Ya aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Lagi pula kau minta maaf untuk yang mana?" Tandas Sakura lamat-lamat.

Onix dan emerald itu saling tatap. Sakura memaksakan agar bukan dirinya yang memutuskan pandangan mereka pertama kali. Dia mengabaikan perasaan asing yang mulai menjalarinya.

Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke lah yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata mereka sembari menghela nafas. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke terlihat aneh saat ini.

"Semuanya." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengerjap menatap pria itu. "Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang ku lakukan padamu. Apapun itu tak akan terulang lagi."

Entah kenapa ada perasaan kecewa dan marah yang bergejolak di dada Sakura. Ini seperti Sasuke yang memaksanya ke suatu tempat untuk bermain, lalu membatalkannya saat Sakura sudah sampai di tempat itu. Terasa menyebalkan dan... kosong. Tak mungkin Sakura bisa bermain sendirian kan?

Hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Sakura tak berniat menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat kesal. Selain itu, sepertinya pria raven itupun tak berniat memperpanjang perbincangan mereka.

Sakura tersentak karna getaran ponsel di saku celananya. Dia tak akan pernah meninggalkan ponselnya lagi. Jadi jika dalam bahaya, gadis itu bisa dengan cepat menghubungi polisi. Itu pelajaran yang di dapat setelah serangan Sasori kemarin.

Sakura mengerjap melihat pesan dari ibunya. Sepertinya dia harus menyiapkan mental untuk kemungkinan apapun. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya.

"Jika aku dalam bahaya, mau kah kau menolongku?" Lirih Sakura dengan tatapan memohon. Saat ini hanya Sasuke yang bisa dijadikannya tumpuan. Orangtuanya terlalu jauh untuk mengurusnya.

"Itu gunanya aku memberimu nomor ponselku." Sahut Sasuke kalem namun serius. Mendengar itu Sakura merekahkan senyum kakunya. Setidaknya dia memiliki harapan saat hal seperti kemarin terjadi.

 _Sakura-chan, ibu sudah bicara pada Karura-san. Dia meyakinkan ibu jika kau di sana baik-baik saja. Dan akan terus di sana hingga ibu melunasi hutang. Dia akan mengunjungimu besok. Meski begitu ibu sangat ingin memastikan keadaanmu di sana. Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

...6

.

.

Gaara belum kembali, Sasuke baru saja pergi setelah menginap tadi malam. Stop berpikir macam-macam. Pria itu langsung masuk ke kamar Gaara setelah makan malam. Keluar saat pagi, membuat sarapan dan mengganti perban Sakura dan pergi. Sesederhana itu. Kecewa? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Memangnya apa yang dia ingin Sasuke lakukan? Ini gila.

Sakura memencet-mencet asal remot tv, tidak ada tayangan yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sasuke. Sakura mendesah malas melemparkan remotnya ke atas meja. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya tak peduli pada tv yang menyala.

Sebentar lagi Karura-san datang. Mungkin akan bersama Rasa-san. Ada kekhawatiran yang bergelayut dengan jelas di sudut hatinya. Dia hanya takut, takut menerima kenyataan jika Karura-san bukan sekedar menuntutnya melunasi hutang dengan menjadi pembantu di sini.

Sakura membuka matanya mendengar suara mobil di halaman. Detak jantungnya mulai tak teratur. Dia tertatih menuju pintu depan. Pintu terbuka lebih dulu sebelum dia sempat menyentuh handle.

"Sakura..."

"Karura-san." Bisik Sakura melihat wanita cantik yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Wanita itu mengernyit melihat penampilan Sakura. Bukan hanya dia, Sabaku Rasa yang keluar belakangan dari mobil pun menatap dia janggal. Yap, mereka pasti penasaran dengan perban yang menutupi karya Sasori.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Karura-san khawatir.

"Kita bicara di dalam saja." Sabaku Rasa mendahului dua orang itu masuk ke dalam.

"Ayo Sakura." Karura membimbing Sakura masuk ke dalam.

Mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tengah. Sakura meremas jemarinya gelisah. Entah kenapa keadaan terasa sangat menegangkan. Sakura sangat tidak nyaman dengan atmosfir yang tercipta. Gadis itu berdehem kecil berusaha melegakan tenggorokannya yang seperti tercekat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Sakura?" Karura-san mendahuluinya mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Sasori..." Cicit Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. Apa dia sedang menjadi tukang ngadu? Bukan. Sakura meyakinkan dirinya jika dia hanya tak ingin bohong.

Sakura makin menegang melihat wajah Rasa mengeras sedangkan Karura menggeram rendah. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Saat ini bahkan Sakura sangat takut bahkan untuk menggerakkan jarinya. Yang benar saja! Di sini seharusnya dia yang berkeras memaksa Karura-san untuk memulangkannya. Dia mengalami KDRT!

"Karura-san..."

"Tidak." Sakura tersentak saat wanita cantik itu memotong ucapannya. Walau sebenarnya tak ada lanjutannya karna Sakura hanya memanggilnya saja. "Kau tak akan pergi kemanapun Sakura. Kau akan tetap di rumah ini sampai Gaara normal lagi."

Sakura menatap Karura bingung. Aura mutlak tak mau dibantah jelas Sakura rasakan. Bukan itu, dia tak bisa keman-mana sampai Gaara normal? Memangnya pria itu kurang normal bagaimana?

"Ano... Karu.."

"Kami menyayangimu Sakura, karna itulah kami mengirimmu ke sini. Kau adalah calon istri Gaara, tugasmu membuat Gaara kembali menyukai wanita."

Bohong! Sakura menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan wajah pucat. Inikah alasan Sasori membencinya? Dan apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Sakura harus membuat Gaara menyukai wanita? Dia bahkan bisa mati ditangan Sasori sebelum itu terjadi. Hell no! Sakura tak pernah suka dengan urusan serumit dan menyangkut perasaan orang seperti ini. Apa lagi menyangkut orientasi seksualnya. Sakura benar-benar tak mau dilibatkan dalam drama konyol. Sayang? Cih, mereka hanya membuat Sakura tak punya pilihan. Mereka memutuskan nasib Sakura tanpa memikirkan persetujuan gadis itu. Sangat egois.

"Karura-san... Sasori bisa membunuhku. Dan aku tak..."

"Kau tak punya pilihan. Bersyukurlah karna kami berbaik hati. Saat kau menjadi menantu kami, hutangmu lunas dan kau tidak lagi hidup miskin." Potong Karura tajam. Wanita ini sepertinya selalu memiliki cara mewujudkan keinginannya.

Mata Sakura memanas mengetahui niat dua orang ini mengirimkannya ke sini. Mereka menjebloskan Sakura ke dalam neraka. Mereka bahkan tak repot-repot bertanya apa Sakura menyukai Gaara. Mereka jelas membunuh Sakura secara perlahan. Dan sekarang pikiran buruk Sakura menggelayut mengotori otaknya. Jangan-jangan keluarga Sabaku sengaja membuat keluarganya terjerat hutang.

Sakura tak lagi bisa mendengar segala ocehan Karura yang menyuruhnya merebut Gaara dari Sasori. Mereka akan memastikan kehidupan Sakura lebih baik saat gadis itu mendapatkan Gaara. Dan sekali lagi mereka mengatakan jika mereka menyayangi Sakura sebelum mereka pergi.

Sakura memijit kepalanya yang pusing. Dia menolak saat akan dibawa ke dokter oleh orang tua Gaara. Jujur Sakura jadi takut jika setiap tindakan mereka akan dihitung hutang. Ini buruk. Sangat buruk.

Bukan kehidupan seperti ini yang Sakura mau. Dia ingin kaya, tapi bukan dengan cara ini. Sakura ingin menjerit dan mengutuk nasibnya. Ingin menyalahkan seseorang yang membuatnya terjebak hal merepotkan seperti ini. Sayangnya yang bisa dia lakukan hanya bersandar dan memejamkan matanya. Meyakinkan dirinya jika semua akan baik-baik saja, bukankah sudah biasa jika Sakura tak pernah bisa mengatur alur nasibnya sendiri. Tak pernah bisa mewujudkan keinginannya sendiri.

Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Itu Gaara. Dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan simpati dan penuh rasa bersalah. Damn, Sakura benci tatapan itu. Sayangnya Gaara memang harus bersimpati padanya.

"Maaf." Lirih Gaara.

Sakura mengernyit memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ugh, dia sangat tidak sopan dihadapan tuannya. Ah persetan. Harinya benar-benar buruk saat ini.

"Untuk apa?" Itu sebuah kejujuran yang menuntut. Sakura menatap tajam pria yang justru menghela nafas balas menatapnya.

"Sasori dan... orang tuaku. Sungguh, kau tak perlu melakukan apapun dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Pria ini gila. Selama ini memangnya apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Dia tak melakukan apapun. Dan lihat, dia sangat jauh dari kata baik. Lagi pula, pria ini baru saja pulang dari kepergiannya yang entah kemana. Dan bicara seolah dia tahu segalanya. God, sepertinya hanya Sakura yang menjadi orang bodoh di sini.

"Aku tak mengerti. Setidaknya kau bisa menjelaskan dengan lebih baik dan sederhana. Sungguh, aku hanya gadis kecil yang... tersesat." Desah Sakura putus asa.

Sakura membiarkan Gaara menatapnya. Gadis itu justru ingin agar Gaara tahu jika dia di sini korban. Terjebak disituasi aneh yang berbahaya. Sakura ingin lari.

"Awalnya ku pikir kali ini aku akan bisa menjaga semua orang dengan lebih baik. Tapi aku masih aku. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini Sakura." Sakura mengerang terang-terangan.

"Jelaskan Gaara. Aku nyaris mati. Aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi." Geram Sakura. "Dan aku tak bisa pergi begitu saja, asal kau tahu. Orang tuaku ada di sana. Dalam jangkauan orang tuamu."

Sakura ingin mengerang jengkel lagi melihat Gaara hanya diam menatapnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepala bertato itu? Dia hanya butuh penjelasan. Bukan tatapan aneh yang membuatnya merinding seperti itu.

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Ku pastikan kau dan orang tuamu akan baik-baik saja." Gaara berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Sakura ingin menyambar apapun dan melemparnya ke pintu kamar Gaara. Dia benar-benar geram. Kenapa pria itu mengambil keputusan seenaknya. Di sini hanya dia yang berhak memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bukan pria itu. Para Sabaku memang pemaksaan luar biasa.

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya. Sekarang sudah sore dan dia tak mau ambil pusing masalah masak atau tidak. Dia sedang kesal. Sakura membuka perban di kakinya. Hanya di situ perban yang masih tersisa hingga hari ini. Dia tak mau terus-terusan terlihat seperti orang sakit.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya ragu memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Fakta pertama, dia tak akan mungkin menjadi menantu Sabaku. Alasannya sederhana. Gaara seorang gay dan Sakura tak berminat menjadi seorang penggoda. Semakin lama dia berurusan dengan keluarga Sabaku, dia khawatir akan semakin sulit. Ugh, lihat saja tingkah orang tua dan anak yang dengan semena-mena memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan Sakura. Mereka bukan tipe orang yang akan mendengarkan pendapat Sakura.

Fakta kedua, Sasori akan mencincangnya jika Sakura terlihat seolah satu kubu dengan Karura. Nah, Sakura belum mau mati muda. Tapi dia juga tak bisa benar-benar menjauh dari kubu Karura. Sialan.

Fakta ke tiga, Sakura butuh seseorang. Dia tak ingin membuat keputusan yang resikonya akan ditanggung sendiri. Dia ingin seseorang membantunya memutuskan dan membuatnya bisa berkeluh kesah jika gagal. Ck, apa Sakura terdengar licik? Mungkin. Hanya saja maksud gadis itu, saat sendirian terasa sesak mungkin dengan berdiskusi akan sedikit terasa menyenangkan. Tapi siapa?

Sakura menggeser-geserr layar ponselnya. Dia tak memiliki teman dekat saat sekolah. Yeah dia memiliki kerja sambilan hingga tak bisa mengikuti acara hangout teman-teman sekolahnya. Dan Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bersekolah di tempat kerjanya hingga tak bisa bersenang-senang bersama teman kerjanya saat waktu senggang karna dia harus belajar. Gosh, jika diingat lagi, sejak awal Sakura tak masuk dalam kelompok manapun. Sakura tak memiliki lingkaran pertemanan yang sebenarnya. Hanya sekedar bertutur sapa.

Gadis itu mendesah. Dia sadar, saat inipun jika dia bertahan sendirian hanya kesusahan yang akan didapatnya. Baik Sasori dan Karura akan menekannya. Belum lagi Gaara yang menambah sakit kepalanya.

"Ibu... kepalaku sakit..." Desah Sakura lelah.

Pikiran gadis itu tersentak. Senyum getirnya terletak jelas di bibirnya. Akhirnya dia akan kembali pada ibunya, pada orangtuanya. Mata Sakura memanas. Dia begitu ingin menyalahkan orang tuanya atas segala hal buruk yang menimpanya. Dia begitu jahat dengan menghindari perbincangan dengan orang tuanya. Dan sekarang, bukankah satu desahan cukup membuktikan jika Sakura tak pernah bisa lepas dari orang tuanya? Seberapapun dia bilang bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, seberapapun dia merasa kuat, Sakura tetaplah gadis kecil yang masih sering terjatuh. Butuh orang tua untuk menopangnya.

Dengan gemetar dia mencari kontak dengan nama ibunya. Hatinya kebas karna rasa bersalah yang terlalu menumpuk saat jarinya menggeser ikon panggil. Sakura sesak nafas tiba-tiba saat mendengar nada panggilan.

 _'Hallo Sakura-chan?'_

"Ibu ... ibu... hiks..." Sakura tak kuat menahan rasa bersalahnya. Dia jahat dengan membenci ibunya. Dia kurang ajar dengan menyalahkan ibunya atas semua masalah yang terjadi. Harusnya dia tahu, di dunia ini orang yang paling perduli padanya adalah ibu dan ayahnya.

 _'Sakura-chan... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis sayang? Sayang?"_

Sakura menutup mulutnya,menahan raungan yang bisa kapan saja lolos darinya. Bahkan saat dia begitu acuh dan jahat, ibunya masih mengkhawatirkannya. Masih berkata lembut padanya. Seolah saat Sakura mengabaikannya dulu bukanlah apa-apa.

Gadis itu berusaha meredakan isakannnya. Dia tak sanggup bahkan untuk menyahuti panggilan cemas ibunya. Sakura menghela nafas, berusaha melonggarkan dadanya.

"Ibu... maaf..." Lirihnya parau.

 _'Katakan nak, apa yang terjadi padamu. Kami sangat khawatir.'_ Tuntut ibunya tak sabar.

Mungkin inilah batasnya, Sakura merasa dia tak bisa lagi hanya diam dan mengikuti alur seperti sebelumnya. Gadis itu menceritakan niat Karura-san, perlakuan Sasori, ucapan Gaara dan segala opininya. Dia menceritakan semua dalam sudut pandangnya. Dia tak mau memikirkan kebaikan siapapun selain dirinya saat ini.

Di sana, ibunya menangis kebingungan. Lagi, rasa bersalah itu menghujam hatinya hingga Sakura merasa sekarat. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan bertanya lirih pada orang tuanya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan ibu?" Hanya keheningan yang berisi helaan nafas ayahnya dan isak tangis ibunya yang dia dengar.

 _'Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan ...maaf selalu menyusahkanmu.'_ Sakura menggeleng pelan. Itu tak penting lagi, dia merasa susah dan dirinya sudah terlalu akrab.

 _'lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan sayang. Ibu akan baik-baik saja di sini. Ibu hanya berharap kau di sana baik-baik saja._

"Tapi ibu... Karura-san..."

 _'Kami akan mengatasinya. Kami akan membuatnya mengerti. Kami akan baik-baik saja di sini. Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu baik Sakura-chan. Jangan khawatirkan kami.'_

Sakura terdiam merasakan keraguan besar. Dia akan sangat menyusahkan orang tuanya kali ini. Dan dia juga tak tahu apa yang akan di alaminya nanti. Akan lebih buruk atau lebih baik. Hanya saja... kali ini Sakura ingin menentukan sendiri apa yang akan dilakukannya. Bukan Karura ataupun Gaara.

"Terima kasih ibu..." Bisik Sakura mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Dia terdiam menekuri jemarinya ragu. Apakah yang akan dilakukannya benar? Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Sakura menggeleng kecil. Tak ada yang baik-baik saja sejak awal. Dia dalam masalah sejak awal.

Sakura menghela nafas mendengar suara orang masak. Ah sepertinya si tuan rumah melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri. Sakura jadi merasa tak enak. Biar bagaimanapun dia masih tinggal di sini. Yang berarti dia masih bekerja di sini.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan kaos lengan panjang dan celana panjang, Sakura membuka pintu dan melangkah menuju dapur. Bukan Gaara. Itu Sasuke. Pria itu memasak di sini. Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya, benarkah Sasuke dan Gaara hanya teman seumur hidup? Mereka terlihat... entahlah.

"Aa kau sudah bangun. Bisa panggilkan Gaara? Ku pikir berteriak akan menyakiti tenggorokan ku." Ucap Sasuke saat menata makanan di meja. Pria ini terlihat keren bahkan saat memakai apron.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Sakura menggeleng kuat. Dia menolak apapun yang berhubungan dengan Gaara saat ini. Sasuke mengernyit menatap Sakura tajam. Tapi Sakura balas menatap pria itu dan menggeleng lagi. Dia bisa sangat keras kepala. Pria raven itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Dasar." Sasuke mendorong Sakura dan mendudukkan gadis itu di kursi. Lalu melangkah memanggil Gaara. Sakura menoleh dan merenggut saat melihat Sasuke masuk ke kamar Sabaku itu. Apa dia pikir akan membangunkan Gaara dengan ciuman? Memangnya ini negri dongeng? Yang namanya memanggilkan bisa dilakukan dari sini. Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Aku sudah gila." Desis Sakura memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan. Apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Gaara bukan urusannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka bertiga sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Sakura mengabaikan ketidaknyamanan yang dia rasakan saat makan malam. Tentu saja. Saat ini dia dalam mode membenci Sabaku dengan level tertinggi. Bagaimana mungkin dia merasa nyaman berada di dekat pria itu.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" Sasuke bersuara.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin ini hari terbaikku." Sahut Sakura ketus sembari menusukkan garpunya kuat hingga menimbulkan suara dentingan.

"Aku bertanya pada Gaara." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah sepolos bayi. Sialan. Wajah Sakura merah padam menahan kesal bercampur malu.

"Aku menjelaskan tanpa kau tanya. Sialan." Geram Sakura yang mengundang kekehan Sasuke dan tatapan aneh Gaara. "Berhenti tertawa Uchiha, atau garpu ini bisa menancap di kepalamu." Ancam Sakura tak terima dirinya ditertawakan.

"Aa lakukan saja. Dan mungkin aku akan menancapkan sesuatu ke bagian bawahmu." Sahut Sasuke kalem menatap emerald yang berkilat di depannya.

"Kau terlalu vulgar. Sialan. Aku masih di bawah umur." Tandas Sakura tak terima. Dia heran, kenapa otak Sasuke isinya hal-hal jorok seperti itu. Ucapannya selalu berakhir pada hal vulgar.

"Ha ha aku bersedia jadi pedofil untukmu."

"Aku lebih memilih ayahmu. Jalan yang lebih mudah untuk menendang bokongmu." Gawat Sakura mulai membabi buta. Rasa jengkelnya pada hari ini seolah terlampiaskan pada Sasuke.

"Aa... kau..."

"Kalian selalu seperti ini?" Gaara memotong ucapan Sasuke dan menarik perhatian kepala pink dan raven itu menatapnya. Di tatap begitu intens oleh dua orang itu, Gaara menggeleng kecil. "Sakura hanya bicara beberapa kata padaku. Aku tak menyangka kalian bisa berdebat." Ucap Gaara yang menyentak kesadaran Sakura.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke. Benar. Dia hanya bicara sepatah dua patah kata jika bersama Gaara. Dan akan saling memaki jika dengan Sasori. Tapi pria ini... Sakura seolah bisa melakukan apa saja dengannya. Bukan sekedar berteriak saling memaki. Bukan sekedar bicara sepatah dua patah. Sasuke membuatnya bisa mengatakan apa saja pada pria itu.

"Kau memang tak berbakat dengan seorang gadis." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya acuh menanggapi Gaara. Onixnya beralih pada emerald Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura menggigil merasakan tatapan itu. Dia cepat mengalihkan fokusnya pada makanan. Sasuke... gila. Desis Sakura dalam hati.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan malam cukup cepat. Sakura langsung bergerak membereskan bekas makan malam mereka dan mencuci piring. Dia tak mau menjadi tak berguna lagi. Sasuke selalu mampu membuatnya merasakan itu. Dan Sakura mengerang tertahan saat sadar lagi-lagi dia memikirkan Sasuke.

Sakura tak tahu apa lagi yang menimpanya kini. Sasuke sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang dia harus terjebak dalam situasi canggung ditatap begitu intens oleh Gaara. Pria itu bahkan seperti akan menelannya. Yang benar saja.

"Apa yang Sasuke katakan padamu?" Tanya Gaara. Dia terlihat serius dan menyeramkan.

"Tidak. Kami..."

"Apa dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang menunjukkan dia tertarik padamu? Apa dia pernah menyentuhmu?" Sakura tergagap mendengar nada menekan Gaara. Pria itu berbeda. Bukan lemah lembut ceria seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Bukan pria baik hati namun menyebalkan seperti setelah orangtuanya datang. Gaara terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan dengan wajah kaku. Sakura mengerut ketakutan. Harusnya Sasuke tak meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidak. Aku..." Sakura menggeleng kebingungan. Sasuke memang mengatakan 'cepat besar' padanya. Tapi itu bukan berarti pria itu tertarik padanya kan? Sasuke pernah menyentuhnya dan membuatnya nyaris pingsan. Tapi apa urusannya dengan Gaara? Apa pria ini cemburu? Tapi dia pacar Sasori. Kepala Sakura terasa akan pecah.

"Jawab Sakura! Apa Sasuke pernah menyentuhmu?!" Teriak Gaara memegang bahu gadis itu dan mengguncang tubuh mungilnya.

"Y... ya..." Jawab Sakura tergagap ketakutan. Wajah Sakura memucat dengan tubuh gemetar saat melihat wajah Gaara. Rahangnya mengeras dengan mata seolah akan memakan Sakura. Belum lagi cengkeraman pria itu yang terasa menyakitkan dibahu Sakura. Membuat gadis itu merintih pelan.

"Kau harus pergi secepatnya dari sini!" Sakura tersentak saat Gaara menyeretnya masuk ke kamarnya. Pria itu mendorong kasar Sakura ke arah lemari. "Bereskan pakaianmu. Cepat Sakura!" Bentak Gaara.

Sakura tersentak. Dengan tangan gemetar gadis itu membereskan pakaiannya. Matanya memanas dan memburam. Apa lagi sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa Sakura selalu gagal memahami situasinya? Kenapa dia selalu berada di situasi yang menyulitkannya. Sakura melirik Gaara yang memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Sepertinya pria itu habis menelepon.

Melihat Sakura sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Gaara langsung menggeret Sakura dan barangnya ke mobil. Tubuh Sakura menggigil, gadis itu meremas tangannya meredam segala perasaan yang berkecamuk. Dia sangat takut saat ini. Dia tak tahu Gaara akan membawanya kemana.

Sakura terbelalak saat Gaara memasuki bandara. Apa-apaan ini? Sakura tak pernah bisa membayangkan isi Gaara. Ketakutannya makin menjadi saat dia mendengar Gaara cek in pesawat menuju luar negri. Gila. Dia seperti akan membuang Sakura ke negri asing dan membiarkan Sakura mati di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" Ucap Sakura terbata.

"Kau harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini." Tandas Gaara.

"Aku bisa pulang ke kotaku. Bukan ke luar negri." Sakura menggeleng tak percaya.

"Di sana ada ibuku. Dan Sasuke tak pernah membiarkan sesuatu yang menarik minatnya hilang dari jangkauannya." Sakura menggeleng makin tak mengerti.

"Aku tak menyukai Sasuke. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sakura berusaha meyakinkan.

"Bukan Sasuke masalahnya! Ku mohon pergilah Sakura! Aku baru saja berbaikan dengannya selama dua Minggu! Aku tak mau kehilangannya lagi." apa Sakura terlalu bodoh? Dia sungguh tak mengerti.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Gumam Sakura.

"Aku tak butuh kau mengerti! Aku hanya butuh kau segera menjauh dari sini!" Bentak Gaara yang membuat otak Sakura blank. Apa ini? Kenapa dia seolah di ombang-ambingkan keadaan. Kenapa semua orang seenaknya mengirimnya ke sana kemari. Sakura tak begitu paham situasinya, hanya saja dia merasa seolah dia tak memiliki kuasa dan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Sakura tak mau seperti ini. Sakura bukan barang yang bisa dikirim ke sana kemari. Sakura ingin memutuskan pilihannya sendiri. Sakura tak pernah berpikir jika hidupnya sangat mengenaskan seperti ini. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Tbc...

Makasih buat para silent reader, yang fav, yang foll, terutama yang reviews he he... makin ke sini makin gak jelas... tapi semua akan jelas pada waktunya. Aku tipe yang suka menumpuk masalah lalu menyelesaikannya sekaligus. Ha ha aku memang neh...

See you...


	7. Chapter 7

...7

.

.

Sakura menarik nafas rakus, paru-parunya seolah tak terisi udara. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Gadis itu berjongkok menatap tangannya yang gemetar. Dia terkekeh sementara air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Iya, dia memutuskan lari dari Gaara saat pesawat akan berangkat. Meninggalkan pria itu, meninggalkan kopernya, meninggalkan masalah. Setidaknya niatnya meninggalkan masalah. Tapi lihat sekarang, dia justru mendapatkan masalah baru. Kemana dia harus pergi sekarang?

"Apa aku salah lari dari Gaara? Demi Tuhan, apa yang ada di kepalanya sampai mau mengirimku keluar negeri?" Gumam Sakura dengan suara gemetar. Berlari dan berusaha tak tertangkap membuat adrenalinnya terpacu. Menegangkan.

Sakura meraba saku celananya, bukankah ada satu orang yang bilang akan selalu membantunya. Ya, Sasuke. Sayangnya semua tak seperti yang diharapkan. Wajah Sakura pias merasakan benda yang di carinya tak ada.

"Tidak. Jangan bilang ponselku hilang." Panik Sakura. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya berusaha agar tak menangis lebih dari ini. Dia tak kenal kota ini dan poin tambahannya, ini malam hari.

"Apanya yang lari dari masalah? Sekarang masalah justru mendatangiku." Ucap Sakura putus asa.

Sekarang bagaimana? Dia benar-benar sendiri di tengah kota asing. Berpikir kembali pada Gaara hanya membuatnya meringis, di bahkan tak ingat jalan mana yang dilaluinya tadi. Saat kabur yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah menjauh dari Gaara.

"Berhentilah merengek Sakura, bukankah kau sendiri yang akan menentukan langkahmu? Jangan menyesal." Ucap gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menghapus air matanya, Sakura melangkah menyusuri jalan. Tak ada tujuan, tak ada rencana, hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya saja. Sakura celingak-celinguk ragu saat menemui persimpangan jalan. Dia memilih area yang lebih ramai untuk di tuju.

Sayangnya ramai tak selalu bagus. Gadis itu bergidik saat melewati sekumpulan wanita seksi yang berjajar di pinggir jalan. Tatapan bertanya dan aneh yang Sakura dapatkan membuat langkahnya semakin cepat. Sakura tak mau ada hal-hal merepotkan yang terjadi.

Gadis itu mengernyit heran saat sebuah mobil mengikutinya. Dia menggeleng kecil memaksa otaknya agar tak terlalu parno. Sayangnya mobil itu benar-benar mengikutinya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetaran. Setelah menarik nafas dalam, gadis itu berlari. Dia makin panik saat menoleh dan mobil itu masih mengikutinya. Sakura memutuskan berbelok dipersimpangan dan masuk kesebuah tempat yang entah apa. Otaknya hanya berpikir agar lepas dari mobil itu.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku saat menyadari jika tempat yang di masuknya berisi laki-laki. Ya seratus persen laki-laki. Musik yang menghentak membuat kepala Sakura makin pusing.

"Wah apa ini? Sejak kapan tempat ini berubah jadi untuk hetero?" Sakura berkedip tak mengerti mendengar ucapan pria tampan yang mendekatinya.

"Ku pikir tidak." Sakura menatap pria lainnya dengan rambut oranye dan tindikan yang memenuhi wajahnya. Dia pikir situasinya saat ini tak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sakura makin mengkerut melihat pria lainnya datang merangkul dua pria sebelumnya. "Oh wow kalian membawa gadis manis ke sini?" Sakura bergidik melihat onix yang baru datang itu seperti menelanjanginya.

"Kau gila?" Sahut pria pertama.

Sakura tak mengerti kenapa sekarang dia jadi pusat perhatian. Entah bagaimana atensi semua orang tertuju padanya. Dengan gugup Sakura mundur menuju pintu. Bukankah menjadi satu-satunya gadis di tengah pria itu bahaya?

"Mau kemana? Karna sudah di sini kenapa tak minum dulu?" Pria bermanik onix itu merangkul bahu Sakura. Bersikap seolah mereka akrab.

"Jangan bercanda, Izuna!" Geram entah siapa yang sepertinya tak suka dengan keputusan Izuna, pria yang merangkul Sakura.

"Pe...permisi, aku hanya salah masuk." Cicit Sakura menggeliat berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan pria itu.

"Tidak masalah. Kau sudah terlanjur masuk, jadi ayo bersenang-senang." Izuna menggeret Sakura menghiraukan dengusan tak suka yang lain.

"Tidak, aku mohon lepaskan aku." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah akan menangis lagi saat emeraldnya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya baru masuk ke tempat itu. Sasori.

Sakura menghentakkan tangannya lepas dari cengkeraman Izuna dan menubruk Sasori. Memeluk erat pria itu. Dia tahu mungkin setelah ini dia akan dibunuh. Tapi setidaknya dia akan memikirkan itu nanti. Dia hanya... setidaknya mengenal Sasori dan berharap pria itu berbaik hati padanya kali ini. Sepertinya ketakutan membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal sehat.

Sasori menatap bingung seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi matanya langsung menajam menyadari siapa yang memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desisnya menyeramkan saat Sakura mendongak menatapnya memelas.

"Kau mengenalnya Sasori?" Tanya Izuna. Sasori mengalihkan matanya pada pria di depannya. Dan mata itu semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

"Jangan bicara padaku." Desis Sasori membuat Sakura semakin mencengkeram erat bajunya. Sakura memang takut pada Sasori, tapi dia lebih takut pada orang yang dikenalnya.

"Apa? Memangnya kau siapa? Kau hanya pecundang yang tak bisa merebut Gaara dariku meski aku hanya diam. Tak ada alasan aku tak boleh bicara padamu." Sakura merasakan tubuh Sasori menegang. Pria merah itu jelas sedang dilanda kemarahan. Dia tak mengerti kenapa selalu terlibat masalah yang berkaitan dengan Gaara. Sakura sudah malas memikirkan hubungan yang dijalani Gaara dengan pria-pria itu.

"Kau gay. Tak ada gunanya bersama gadis ini kan?" Sakura tersentak saat tubuhnya ditarik oleh Izuna. Dia menggeleng kuat menatap hazel dihadapannya berusaha mendapatkan belas kasihan Sasori agar menolongnya.

"Sasori..." rengeknya.

"Ow kalian benar-benar saling kenal? Asal kau tahu dia itu gay. Lebih baik kau denganku." Sakura memucat saat pipinya dijilat oleh Izuna. Ini lebih menakutkan daripada tingkah mesum Sasuke. Sakura gemetar menatap Sasori. Dia butuh belas kasihan pria itu. Dia yakin tak akan berakhir baik jika bersama Izuna.

"Aku baru menyadarinya. Dia tipemu kan?" Sakura berkedip tak mengerti melihat senyum Sasori. Senyum itu tak mencapai hazel yang menatap Izuna tajam. "Sepertinya akan menyenangkan melihatmu tak mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Sasori mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura tak mengerti, tapi dia menuruti instingnya dan menggeliat melepaskan diri dari Izuna yang sepertinya terkejut dengan sikap Sasori. Sasori langsung melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Sakura saat gadis itu berlari kearahnya.

"Kau lihat. Aku bahkan hanya berdiri dan gadis ini berusaha berlari padaku." Sakura menatap Sasori yang mengeratkan pelukannya meski matanya tak lepas dari Izuna.

"Eh... ha ha... kau dendam padaku? Kau pikir aku begitu tertarik padanya?" Ejek Izuna. Sakura menoleh tak suka pada Izuna. Jika pria itu tak suka padanya kenapa harus berlaku vulgar padanya. Geram Sakura dalam hati.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Selain tipe mu, gadis ini sudah diklaim oleh dia. Hah sayang sekali kan?" Sasori menggiring Sakura keluar dari tempat itu.

"Apa itu benar?" Sasori menghentikan langkahnya mendengar desisan Izuna.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong?" Sasori langsung menggeret Sakura. Entah kenapa pria itu seolah terburu-buru memasukkan Sakura ke dalam mobil.

Sakura terlonjak saat Izuna menggebrak kaca mobil Sasori. Sedangkan pria merah itu hanya menyeringai senang melihat wajah Izuna yang mengeras menyeramkan. Mereka gila. Hanya itu yang ada di kepala Sakura.

"Berikan dia padaku!" Sakura mengerut mendengar teriakan Izuna. Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya Sakura apa main minta-minta. Sakura ingin mengerang melihat kekehan puas Sasori.

"Aa... aku akan pastikan Sasuke mendapatkannya." Kekeh Sasori. Geraman Izuna seolah di anggapnya hiburan oleh pria imut ini.

"Sasori!" Gertak Izuna.

"Bye." Sasori menginjak pedal gas meninggalkan Izuna yang masih teriak-teriak-teriak di belakang sana. "Baguslah aku memilih bawa mobil kali ini." Gumam Sasori masih dengan seringai puasnya.

Sakura meremas jemarinya gelisah. Dia tak yakin Sasori menyadari dirinya ada di mobil juga. Pria itu begitu membencinya, rasanya aneh saat dia menolongnya. Hanya saja Sakura sangat berterima kasih.

Selain itu, Sakura pikir kelakuan mereka seperti remaja yang berusaha saling menginjak satu sama lain. Terlalu bar-bar. Sakura jadi meragukan jika Sasori dan Izuna adalah pria dewasa. Sakura berdecak dalam hati menyadari dia memikirkan hal yang tak berguna. Bukankah ada yang lebih penting...

"Ano... " Gugup Sakura. "Kau bisa turunkan aku di sini."

"Dan membiarkan Izuna menemukanmu? Tidak akan. Kali ini aku akan menang darinya." Sakura menelan salivanya gugup. Persaingan macam apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasori hingga terlihat begitu semangat. Pria berwajah bayi itu nyaris menyerupai anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru. Dan Sakura berharap itu bukan dia.

Sakura tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi hingga mereka sampai di suatu tempat. Dia hanya mengikuti pria merah itu hingga memasuki sebuah apartemen. Sakura berdiri canggung di depan pintu. Jujur saja dia takut jika Sasori melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Memutilasinya, mungkin.

"Apa?" Sakura tersentak mendengar ucapan atau pertanyaan Sasori.

"A... apanya?" Cicit gadis itu. Sasori menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Oke, semakin hari sepertinya kerja otak Sakura semakin menurun. Dia selalu gagal mengerti tiap tindakan para pria disekitarnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerangmu seperti waktu itu?" Tanpa sadar Sakura mengangguk cepat dan berkali-kali menanggapi ucapan Sasori. "Ck, aku bisa menahan diri. Setidaknya kau jauh dari Gaara. Dan sekarang aku menemukan alasan lain untuk sedikit lebih baik padamu."

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia tak akan ditemukan sebagai mayat besok. Dengan canggung dia mengikuti langkah Sasori masuk. Apartemen pria ini sangat mewah, di dominasi pernak-pernik berwarna merah.

"Ini kamarmu. Kau bisa menggunakannya sementara." Sasori membuka pintu sebuah kamar dan menghidupkan lampunya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Kenapa dia justru berakhir menumpang lagi. Sebenarnya apa dia memang tak bisa mandiri? Sakura menatap Sasori yang menatapnya bertanya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku tinggal di sini? Ku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku pergi."

"Tidak. Kau tak akan kemana-mana selain dengan Sasuke." Sakura menatap Sasori tak mengerti. Nada bicaranya begitu memaksa.

"Sasori, apa kau sedang memerankan seorang malaikat pemungut? Ini terlalu aneh bagiku. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sedang ku alami. Aku..." Sakura menarik nafas. Berusaha meringankan beban di dadanya. "... bingung." Desah Sakura lelah.

Sasori menatap Sakura lama. Seolah menilai gadis itu. Sakura mengerang jengkel mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan yang baginya penuh keraguan.

"Karura-san sudah mengatakan padaku jika aku harus membuat Gaara menikahiku. Kau tahu? Bagiku itu hal gila. Lalu Gaara menyeretku dan berniat mengirimkanku ke luar negeri dengan alasan konyol yang tak aku mengerti selain berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Aku lari darinya, berpikir akan memulai hidupku meski sulit. Nyatanya aku berakhir di apartemenmu, kau membenciku dan berharap aku jauh dari Gaara. Tapi kenapa sekarang seolah kau akan mengurungku?! Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri! Kenapa semua orang bertingkah seolah bisa mengaturku!" Jerit Sakura. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah. Dia kehabisan akal mencerna semua yang terjadi. Dia benar-benar butuh penjelasan.

"Katakan Sasori, apa salahku hingga harus mengalami ini?" Air mata Sakura menetes satu-satu. Dia sudah berteriak. Dia sudah mengatakan yang ingin dikatakannya. Bisakah dia berharap bisa mendengar yang ingin didengarnya?

"Kau... menyedihkan." Sakura sangat ingin merobek mulut sialan Sasori. Dia sedang tak butuh pendapat pria itu. Yang dia butuhkan adalah penjelasan atas semua kegilaan ini. "Kau bukan orang pertama..." Sasori melangkah menuju sofa ruang tengah. Mendengar pria itu bicara, mau tak mau Sakura mengekorinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar. Gadis itu duduk dihadapan Sasori.

"Aku masih tak menyukaimu. Jadi jangan berpikir kita dekat karna aku mau bicara denganmu." Tandas Sasori memelototkan hazelnya sebagai peringatan. Membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Dia bahkan tak berpikir apapun selain tahu secepatnya apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau bukan gadis pertama yang dikirim Karura-san untuk membuat Gaara jatuh cinta. Karura-san terlalu menganggap remeh orientasi seksual seseorang." Geram Sasori. Ini mengejutkan, dan setidaknya semakin membuktikan jika ucapan Karura tentang sayang padanya hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Dia hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya memiliki menantu perempuan, siapapun yang penting perempuan. Sakura menggigil membayangkan betapa konyolnya tingkah Sabaku senior itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu?" Tanya Sakura was-was mengingat yang didapatkannya dari perilaku Sasori.

"Tak ada." Pria babyface itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Wajahnya bak malaikat tanpa dosa, tapi itu tak membuat Sakura menghilangkan kecurigaannya. Emeraldnya terang-terangan memicing tak percaya.

"Pasti ada yang kau lakukan. Kau tahu, belum tentu gadis itu melakukan apa yang di inginkan Karura-san. Harusnya kau..."

"Dia melakukannya." Sasori memotong ucapan Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. "Dia memasukkan obat perangsang ke minuman Gaara dan mereka nyaris bercinta jika aku tak datang." Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat kilatan hazel itu. Kurang lebih dia bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Sasori melihat reaksinya saat ini. Dan mungkin itu juga yang memperkuat kebenciannya pada Sakura saat gadis itu tinggal bersama Gaara.

"Kau tak membunuhnya kan?" Tanya Sakura lamat-lamat. Sebenarnya dia tak mau memastikan hal ini, hanya saja penasaran terlalu menggerogoti otaknya.

"Seharusnya aku melakukan itu jika saja Sasuke tak datang." Hazel itu menatap tajam Sakura. Seringai Sasori membuat Sakura yakin jika pria ini memiliki bibit posesif yang menyerupai psikopat. Menyeramkan. Sakura akan membuat catatan agar tak berurusan dengan pria ini.

"Lalu masalah pria tadi?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Dia tak mau terus menerus melihat ekspresi menyeramkan pria imut itu. Iya, dia masih imut meski seringai seram bertengger di bibirnya. Sakura iri.

"Aa... benar. Mulai sekarang kau harus menjadi milik Sasuke. Aku akan senang memastikan hal itu." Sakura yakin sekarang dia memasang wajah paling bodoh. Raut puas dan senang Sasori entah kenapa justru terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari seringainya.

"Kau gila." Desis Sakura.

"Kau sudah tahu itu. Kita akan jadi satu kubu saat kau bersama Sasuke. Sekarang tidurlah. Sudah terlalu malam." Sakura tergagap melihat Sasori beranjak. Gadis itu masih belum paham alasan mereka akan menjadi satu kubu. Dan sungguh dia tak mau menjadi bagian dari kubu manapun. Dia tak suka terlibat dengan hal-hal yang sudah pasti merepotkan nya.

"Tidak. Tunggu. Aku masih tak mengerti." Sakura meraih lengan kemeja Sasori yang nyaris masuk ke kamarnya.

"Izuna terobsesi untuk selalu mendapatkan sesuatu yang dimiliki Sasuke. Apapun. Termasuk kau. Aku berbaik hati padamu demi melihat wajah menangis Izuna. Jadi jangan berpikir jika kita dekat." Sasori menarik lepas lengan bajunya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. Sakura mengerti. Semua orang yang ditemuinya di sini benar-benar berniat memanfaatkannya demi kepentingan pribadi mereka yang Sakura tak tahu. Karura yang ingin merubah Gaara. Gaara yang menjauhkannya dari Sasuke. Izuna yang terobsesi pada milik Sasuke. Dan Sasori yang ingin membuat Izuna menangis. Tapi Sakura masih tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa terlibat dengan masalah mereka. Bagaimana semua ini berawal.

"Apa aku harus lari dari Sasori?" Gumam Sakura dengan wajah pias.

Dia menggeleng kuat. Ini sudah malam dan Sakura tak mau mengalami kejadian buruk diluar sana. Di dalam sini jelas jauh lebih aman dari pada diluar sana. Setidaknya bahaya di sini jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan diluar sana.

Setelah menghela nafas lelah Sakura masuk ke kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasori tadi. Dia menekuk lututnya di atas ranjang. Dia butuh seseorang yang tak akan bicara tentang Sakura yang harus begini harus begitu. Rasanya menyakitkan saat menghadapi semua ini sendirian.

Entah karna terlalu lelah atau apa, Sakura tertidur dengan cepat. Dia baru terbangun saat jam di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Gadis itu terlonjak dan bergegas mandi. Dia mendesah saat tak memiliki pakaian ganti. Ini sangat menyusahkan.

Dengan perasaan tak enak Sakura membuat sarapan sederhana untuknya. Yeah Sasori anak kuliahan dan mungkin pria itu memiliki jadwal kuliah. Dan mungkin bertemu Sasuke. Gerakan tangan Sakura saat mengoleskan selai di roti terhenti.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" Sakura mengerjap bingung. Haruskah dia melarikan diri dari sini dan menghadapi segala ketidakpastian diluar sana? Ataukah dia harus mengikuti alur yang dimainkan para pria itu? Resikonya... entahlah. Sakura tak bisa memikirkn seberapa buruk hal yang akan menimpanya. Yang jelas adalah kemarahan Gaara. Itu sudah pasti. Jadi bagaimana?

Lagi, Sakura menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Kepalanya langsung menoleh saat melihat seseorang datang. Tubuhnya menegang dan semakin tegang melihat sosok itu sangat dikenalnya. Sasuke.

"Hai. Ku pikir Sasori berbohong." Tubuh Sakura merinding merasakan Sasuke mengacak Surai panjangnya. Terutama saat jemari itu menyentuh sisi-sisi wajahnya. Ini terasa... menakjubkan. Sakura langsung menggeleng tak percaya menyadari pemikiran konyolnya. "Gaara tak mau membicarakan tentangmu padaku. Maaf. Membuatmu merasakan susah."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap onix Sasuke. Senyum lembut itu sampai ke matanya. Jika sudah begini memangnya apa yang bisa Sakura lakukan sementara tubuhnya terasa meleleh.

"Bukan salahmu." Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu saja salahku. Meski begitu aku harap kau jangan membenci Gaara. Dia hanya terlalu posesif dan mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan. Dia tak bermaksud buruk." Sasuke meraih roti yang sudah selesai di olesi selai oleh Sakura an menggigitnya. Pria itu mengernyit.

"Apa kau jelmaan Budha atau sejenisnya?" Tanya Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura menganggap begitu mengingat Sasuke selalu melarangnya membenci para pria yang menurut Sakura sudah melakukan hal gila.

"Tentu saja bukan. Ah ini terlalu manis Sakura."

"Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau melarangku membenci kelakuan buruk Gaara. Dia nyaris membuatku seperti penjahat yang di asingkan." Geram Sakura. Dia tak akan teralihkan meski Sasuke memprotes rasa rotinya. Selainya memang kelewat banyak.

"Saat kau tahu alasannya melakukan itu, kau akan berpikir itu... wajar." Gumam Sasuke menggigit rotinya lagi.

"Jika aku harus memahami alasan semua orang yang jahat padaku. Aku akan benar-benar menjadi Budha Sasuke." Ketus Sakura. Sayangnya Sasuke justru terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura. Seolah gadis itu sedang melawak saja.

"Sasori bilang dia memanfaatkanmu untuk membuat Izuna menangis. Ah termasuk aku sebenarnya. Tapi Sakura, aku tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tak ingin ku lakukan. Jadi sekarang aku tanya, apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih tenang mengunyah rotinya. Apa Sasuke sedang memberinya pilihan? Pria itu tak memutuskan sendiri?

"Ini terasa aneh. Kau menyuruhku memilih?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya menanggapi ucapan Sakura. "Karura, Sasori, Gaara bahkan pria tadi malam akan langsung mengatakan sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan. Tapi kau membiarkanku memilih?" Emerald itu menatap Sasuke penuh keraguan.

"Tentu saja. Karna aku tak mau bertanggung jawab atau disalahkan karena memutuskan sesuatu yang harus kau jalani. Kau harus memikirkan dan bersiap dengan resikonya." Sakura mengerjap mendengar alasan Sasuke. Ternyata pria itu tetaplah pria menyebalkan. Dia memberi Sakura pilihan demi keamanannya sendiri. Sialan.

"Jangan berpikir aku tak tertarik padamu. Aku sangat tertarik. Tapi aku tak mau memaksa. Jadi, kau mau ikut denganku?" Sakura sesak nafas karna Sasuke bicara di sudut bibirnya. Ini bukan seperti jilatan Izuna. Ini lebih seperti penyiksaan yang membuatnya bergetar dan lemas. Sasuke sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatannya.

Tbc...

Terima kasih buat silent reader, yang fav, yang foll dan terutama yang reviews. Sampe sini udah lumayan jelas konfliknya ya kan? Masih ada yang bingung? Ha ha tunggu chap depan ya...


	8. Chapter 8

...8

.

.

.

Akhirnya, di sinilah dia berada. Memeluk Sasuke saat pria raven itu melajukan motornya membelah jalanan. Setelah dia memilih ikut Sasuke. Alasannya... entahlah. Sakura tak begitu yakin. Dia pikir dia tak mau menuruti keinginan Sasori dan membuat Gaara murka. Tapi entah bagaimana dia tak bisa mengatakan tidak pada pertanyaan Sasuke. Pria ini seperti seorang yang manipulatif meski hanya diam. Ah ya, Sakura menyalahkannya. Wajahnya membuat Sakura tak perlu alasan untuk ikut dengannya. Sakura bodoh.

Sasuke membawanya ke kawasan yang semakin sepi. Sakura mencengkeram pakaian pria itu gugup. Hei, hanya ada pepohonan disepanjang sisi jalan yang mereka lewati. Tentu saja dia gugup. Meski dia norak dan miskin, Sakura tak pernah kemanapun yang melibatkan hutan. Dia selalu berkeliaran di kota.

Mereka berbelok setelah melewati danau kecil. Emeraldnya baru menangkap adanya bangunan di ujung danau. Dari luar bangunan ini terlihat sederhana namun mempesona. Bukan seperti rumah Gaara atau apartemen Sasori yang terkesan mewah dan sesak, rumah ini terkesan ramah dan nyaman. Seolah tempat ini menyediakan udara kebebasan yang Sakura butuhkan.

"Ini rumahku. Kau bisa menganggapnya rumahmu mulai sekarang." Sasuke menaiki tangga yang hanya memiliki tidak lebih dari lima undakan.

"Ha?!" Terserah jika wajahnya terkesan bodoh. Pernyataan Sasuke sungguh sumbang di telinga Sakura. Bagaimana Sakura harus mengartikannya.

"Apa?" Pria itu memasukkan kartu dan pintu terbuka. Oh shit, terlihat sederhana bukan berarti rumah ini benar-benar sederhana.

Sakura hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia tak mau terlalu jauh salah paham. Ralat, sebenarnya dengan dia ikut Sasuke saja sudah termasuk salah paham yang berlebih. Tapi memangnya apa lagi yang bisa Sakura lakukan di tengah para gay pemaksa?

Ruang depannya di dominasi warna putih susu hingga ke perabotan. Hanya ada lukisan besar yang tergantung tepat di depan pintu masuk hingga membuatmu langsung bisa melihatnya ketika membuka pintu yang memberi warna selain putih susu. Seolah pria raven ini tak suka repot-repot memadu padankan warna untuk ruangan ini.

Tak beda jauh dengan ruangan lainnya. Hanya putih dengan lukisan-lukisan besar yang terpajang di dinding sebagai penyumbang warna lain bagi ruangan. Ah kecuali dapur, lantainya memiliki warna hitam putih seperti papan catur. Benar-benar tak ada yang menarik di rumah ini. Tapi tetap saja terlihat sederhana sekaligus mewah.

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku bisa memasakkan untukmu." Sasuke mengedikkan dagunya menyuruh Sakura duduk. Gadis itu menarik satu dari tiga buah kursi yang menghadap meja panjang berwarna putih. Ya, lagi-lagi putih. Sakura tak mengerti konsep dapur pria ini. Begitu berbeda dengan dapur Gaara. Selain itu, warna putih cukup mendominasi. Setidaknya jika tidak menghitung corak lantai. Oke, maksud Sakura putih dan dapur terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Apapun." Sahut Sakura.

Lagi, pria itu membuat Sakura sesak nafas dengan setiap gerakan elegannya yang menuangkan makanan kaleng dalam mangkuk lalu memanaskannya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk bisa mengenyangkan perutnya, dan memakan puding mangga sebagai penutup.

Tak banyak percakapan diantara mereka. Ini membuat Sakura merasa sangat canggung. Hey biasanya pertemuan mereka selalu diwarnai perdebatan atau lainnya. Hanya diam seperti ini membuat Sakura sangat gugup.

"Ini kamarmu..." Sakura merasa risih saat Sasuke menatapnya intens. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan. Membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya, adakah yang salah? "Aa... besok kita akan membeli baju untukmu." Sakura mendongak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Benar, sampai tadi dia masih risih memakai baju bekas kemarin. Bahkan dalamanya juga.

"Eh... itu... kau bisa mengambilnya dari Gaara saja dari pada beli." Ucap Sakura tak enak.

"Jika dia tahu kau di sini. Tak butuh satu menit baginya berpikir untuk menjemputmu." Sakura mengerjap. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Gaara benar-benar menjemputnya? Pria itu terlihat berusaha keras menjauhkannya dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Ku pikir Sasori sudah bilang jika Izuna terobsesi pada semua yang jadi milikku." Sakura menggeleng pelan mendengar nada kalem Sasuke. Bukan itu yang ingin didengarnya.

"Apa hubungannya hal itu dengan Gaara?"

"Izuna itu cinta dan obsesinya Gaara." Ini mengejutkan bagi Sakura. Salah. Semakin mengejutkan. Otaknya terasa buntu.

"Tapi Sasori pacar Gaara. Bahkan Sasori bisa membunuhku karna cemburu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa sekarang kau bilang Izuna itu cinta dan obsesinya Gaara. Sedangkan kau bilang Izuna terobsesi pada apapun milikmu. Selain itu kau berciuman dengan Gaara... aku... tak mengerti kenapa terjebak di antara kerumitan kalian." Sakura ingin membungkam mulut brengsek Sasuke yang sedang terbahak. Apa baginya kebingungan Sakura adalah hal lucu baginya?

"Maaf. Kau benar-benar sial jika begitu. Lupakan saja masalah rumit kami. Aku masih ada janji." Sasuke melenggang ke arah pintu keluar.

"A..apa? Kau meninggalkan aku sendiri? Di tengah hutan? Kau gila!" Cecar Sakura mengekorinya Sasuke. Lagi, pria itu terkekeh mendengar kekhawatiran Sakura.

"Tak akan ada yang terjadi. Aku pastikan itu." Sakura jelas meragukan pemilik onix sepekat malam yang menatap matanya. Dia menggeleng kuat. Sendirian di tempat terpencil seperti ini terasa menakutkan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Rengek Sakura. Pemikiran tentang binatang liar bahkan perampok sudah menginvasi otaknya. Dia tak mau menghadapi kesialannya sendirian.

"Ha ha ucapanmu itu terdengar ambigu. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan pulang sebelum malam." Sasuke mengacak pelan surai merah muda Sakura. Tapi itu sama sekali tak memberi ketenangan apapun. Gadis itu masih saja memegangi ujung baju Sasuke dengan wajah memelas. Oh sejak kapan Sakura jadi ketergantungan begini pada orang lain. Padahal saat di kotanya, dia mampu melakukan apapun sendiri.

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan cepat kembali. Aku janji." Sasuke mengecup pipi gadis itu lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan panas yang merambati seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya seperti akan meledak.

"A... apa yang dia lakukan? Ini terasa seperti... aaaaarrrgghhh." Sakura berteriak histeris meluapkan perasaan dalam dirinya. Dia malu setengah mati. Tapi juga merasa ingin melonjak-lonjak seperti anak kecil.

Gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal sofa. Wajahnya memanas dengan detakan jantung yang menggila memikirkan adegan tadi yang seolah mereka adalah pasangan. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan segala pikiran gila yang menurutnya terlalu percaya diri. Benar. Dia tak boleh menumbuhkan harapannya begitu saja. Meski dia remaja yang gampang baper, tapi di situasi seperti ini dia hanya akan sakit hati mengingat semua pria disekitarnya adalah gay. Brengsek.

Sakura menghela nafas, lagi pula yang perlu dipikirkan adalah hubungan empat pria yang ditemuinya. Masih sangat membingungkan baginya. Meski ada beberapa poin yang dia mengerti.

Sasori jelas pacar posesif Gaara, setidaknya begitulah di mata Sakura. Dan Gaara menjauhkan Sakura dari Sasuke agar Izuna tak berpikir merebut Sakura dari Sasuke. Karena jelas Sasuke bilang Izuna terobsesi pada miliknya. Jika di pikir lagi, ucapan Sasori pun mengarah pada hal itu. Gaara melakukan itu karna cinta dan obsesinya adalah Izuna. Jadi... mungkinkah Gaara selalu bersama Sasuke agar Izuna selalu berpikir merebut Gaara dari Sasuke?

Apa-apaan itu? Hubungan macam apa sebenarnya yang mereka jalani. Masih banyak 'kenapa' yang bertengger di kepala Sakura. Tapi hanya sampai di situ yang mampu disimpulkannya.

Kenapa Gaara terobsesi dan cinta pada Izuna sedangkan dia berpacaran dengan Sasori? Bukankah itu berarti dia menyakiti Sasori? Kenapa Sasori bertahan dengan Gaara sedangkan dia tahu jika dia tak bisa merebut Gaara meski Izuna hanya diam. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya mengingat perdebatan Izuna-Sasori. Terlebih, kenapa Izuna terobsesi pada milik Sasuke? Bukankah itu seperti menyiksa diri sendiri? Bukankah seharusnya dia memikirkan Gaara saja? Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang terlihat tenang. Oh Sakura membenci saat dirinya menjadi bagian dari hal rumit itu. Salahkan Karura yang membuat Sakura terjebak di sini.

Oke, itu bukan masalahnya sekarang. Tapi bagian bawah Sakura yang mulai gatal karna memakai dalamannya dua hari berturut-turut. Berterimakasihlah pada orang disekelilingnya yang semuanya pria. Hingga membuatnya tak mungkin meminta bantuan.

Sakura memainkan jarinya berusaha mengambil keputusan. Perasaan risih, gatal dan tak nyaman itu makin menderanya. Setelah menimbang, Sakura memutuskan mencari kamar Sasuke. Dia butuh meminjam pakaian pria itu. Pakaiannya juga sudah tak nyaman. Lagi pula mana mungkin dia memakai jeans tanpa celana dalam. Itu terasa... ewwwh.

"Jangan marah Sasuke, ini darurat." Gumam Sakura saat membuka lemari pakaian pria itu. Sakura tak yakin jika Sasuke tinggal bersama orang lain karena hanya kamar ini yang terlihat dihuni.

Emeraldnya mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang memilah diantara banyaknya pakaian pria itu. Yang paling mendominasi adalah kemeja. Tapi tak cukup panjang untuk menutupi hingga pahanya.

Sakura mengeluh sembari membuka lemari lainnya. Iya, Sasuke memiliki beberapa lemari penuh pakaian yang membuat Sakura berdecak iri. Gadis itu meraih sweater yang cukup besar mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Dia juga mengambil selembar boxer. Jangan harap Sakura tak memakai bawahan seperti yang di drama-drama, itu sangat bahaya.

Gadis itu mendengus menghalau pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai bermunculan dikepalanya. Jangan sampai dia menjadi gila di kota orang. Dia harus memikirkan cara membujuk Sasuke agar mau memulangkannya. Iya, setelah dipikir-pikir Sakura akan lebih bisa hidup jika di kotanya sendiri. Meski kota kecil, dia yakin Karura tak akan menemukannya dengan mudah ditengah ribuan orang.

Gadis itu masih melamun saat mengeringkan pakaiannya. Dia menghitung uang yang dimilikinya. Uang pemberian ibunya yang tak berkurang sepeserpun sejak dia tinggal di kota ini. Jika bisa, Sakura ingin menggunakannya untuk keperluannya bertahan saat mencari kerja. Maka dari itu, sepertinya dia harus membujuk Sasuke agar mau meminjamkan uang untuk ongkos pesawatnya. Ish, dia akan sakit kepala mengingat yang di milikinya saat ini beberapa lembar uang dan sepasang pakaian. Sangat menyedihkan.

Sakura menguap bosan menatap tv yang acaranya sama sekali tak menarik minatnya. Sudah hampir lima jam Sasuke membiarkannya sendirian disini. Benar-benar penyiksaan.

Sakura bersandar ke kaki sofa dibelakangnya. Dia memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan suara tv yang entah membicarakan apa. Segala yang terjadi sampai saat ini sangat mempengaruhi hidupnya. Dia selalu berada di posisi yang menumpang dan butuh bantuan. Sepertinya Sakura yang mandiri telah lenyap di telan bumi.

Sakura menggeliat dan mengerjakan matanya. Sepertinya dia tertidur. Posisinya ini terlalu nyaman, membuat Sakura makin bergelung. Dia terdiam saat mendengar suara detak jantung, itu bukan miliknya. Sakura mengerjap sebelum mendongak. Seketika wajahnya memanas seolah terbakar saat melihat wajah tidur Sasuke.

"Ugh... " Perlahan Sakura beringsut menjauhi pria raven itu. Jantungnya seperti mau meledak menyadari dia tidur dipelukan Sasuke. Tapi sejak kapan?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya saat visualnya membayangkan dirinya yang tadi tidur dipelukan Sasuke. Mereka bukan di kamar. Masih di ruang tv. Tapi tetap saja posisinya tadi terlalu intim.

Sakura menutup wajahnya yang memanas, bahkan panas itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mempengaruhi kerja jantungnya hingga tak bisa santai. Entah sejak kapan Sakura mulai mengidap penyakit sesak nafas bahkan mulas. Dia benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura..." Suara parau itu membuat Sakura memberanikan dirinya menatap Sasuke yang perlahan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Y...ya?" Cicit Sakura. Bukannya reda, detak jantungnya justru semakin menggila. Sakura tak bisa peduli pada kekehan Sasuke, dia sedang sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Wajahmu terlalu merah. Bisa-bisa kepala cantik ini meledak." Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

Sedangkan gadis itu seperti akan mati muda mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia meyakinkan dirinya jika Sasuke sedang tak merayunya. Hanya saja, ucapan itu terlalu manis baginya untuk di abaikan. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Jangan terlalu baik Sasuke, nanti aku salah paham." Jujur Sakura menahan panas diwajahnya yang seolah terbakar.

"Kau yang membuatku salah paham dengan penampilanmu saat ini." Kekeh Sasuke.

"Eeehhh ah ini... anu..." Sakura panik menyadari dirinya yang memakai pakaian Sasuke. Bahkan boxer pria itu. Sialan. Dia benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke lantai melihat Sasuke yang lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Tenanglah. Aku tak akan mengambilnya sekarang." Goda Sasuke seolah tak cukup membuat wajah Sakura merah padam karna malu.

"Jangan menggodaku Sasuke!" Jerit Sakura tak terima. Pria ini mempermainkannya.

"Aku tak menggodamu. Aku hanya senang kau telanjang dibalik pakaianku." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah polos. Sakura menganga tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sasuke dan mulutnya sangat bermasalah. "Setidaknya aku sudah memelukmu. Ah makan malam sudah tersedia. Tidurlah, besok kita beli pakaian untukmu." Sasuke beranjak.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanpa sadar gadis itu meraih ujung lengan baju Sasuke. Entah kenapa sekarang dia sangat butuh orang lain. Apa karna akhir-akhir ini perasaan sendiri selalu mendominasi nya? Mungkin Sakura hanya merasa kesepian di tengah situasi tak nyaman yang menderanya.

"Aku butuh air dingin Sakura. Kau mungkin akan menyesal jika terus bersamaku." Bisik Sasuke yang masih bisa di dengar Sakura. Emeraldnya mengerjap mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari onix menawan Sasuke. Sakura membuka mulutnya ingin bertanya, sayangnya pertanyaan itu tak akan pernah keluar dari mulutnya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke membungkuk dan menjilat bibirnya. Membekukan tubuh Sakura dalam sekejap. Hanya satu kali jilatan dan Sakura merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Jika kau bukan anak kecil, aku pasti sudah membuka selakanganmu itu." Bisik Sasuke tepat di bibirnya sebelum menjauh dan masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tangannya menyentuh bibirnya yang basah. Tubuhnya meremang hebat menyadari yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke. Terutama mengingat ucapan vulgar pria itu. Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya di sofa, meredam teriakan yang mungkin saja lolos darinya. Hanya saja dia tak tahu itu teriakan marah atau senang.

"Dia membuatku gila." Desis Sakura. Debaran jantung dan rasa mulas itu nyata. Dia bahkan mengutuk otaknya yang diam-diam membisikkan keinginan aneh. Keinginan untuk membuka selakangannya untuk Sasuke. Dia benar-benar merasa sudah tak waras.

"Uuh kewarasanku sudah hilang." Erang Sakura saat berlari kecil ke kamarnya. Gadis itu mengunci pintu. Berharap hal yang kata orang enaena itu tak akan terjadi. Dia sadar, dengan sedikit godaan dari Sasuke akan membuatnya rela di tindih pria itu.

"Aaarrrrghhh." Sakura memukul-mukul kepalanya frustasi. Otaknya sudah tak beres. Dia bahkan belum mengenal Sasuke lama dan berpikir rela mengangkang untuk Sasuke? Yang benar saja. Dan sepertinya bahasa vulgar Sasuke sukses menulari otaknya.

"Lupakan Sakura. Dia hanyalah seorang gay sialan yang kebetulan menampungmu." Sakura terdiam mendengar sugestinya sendiri. "Atau bi?" Lirih Sakura yang tanpa sadar menyuburkan harapan di sudut hatinya. Lagi, Sakura mengerang kesal dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal lembut di ranjangnya.

Semalaman Sakura tak bisa tidur. Selain karna pikirannya yang gila, juga karna tidur sore yang terlalu lama. Sasuke bersikap normal saat Sakura keluar dengan memakai pakaiannya sendiri. Dia sudah mencuci pakaian Sasuke yang di pinjamnya.

Setelah sarapan Sasuke membawanya ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli keperluan Sakura. Sungguh ini terasa janggal dan kurang nyaman bagi Sakura. Dia merasa terlalu membebani Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke. Ku pikir akan lebih baik kau meminjamkan uang padaku untuk pulang. Aku akan mengembalikannya saat sudah mendapat pekerjaan di sana." Sakura berusaha menolak saat Sasuke mengajaknya ke toko sepatu. Bahkan belanjaan mereka sudah terlalu banyak tanpa tambahan sepatu.

"Kau tak akan kemanapun Sakura." Desis Sasuke. Sakura mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Ini tak benar Sasuke. Kita bukan siapa-siapa dan aku tak mau membebanimu terlalu banyak." Untuk ke puluhan kalinya Sakura mengatakan ini sejak Sasuke membelikannya ini dan itu. Mungkin Sasuke tak merasa terbebani dengan uang yang baginya tak seberapa untuk Sakura. Hanya saja ini benar-benar menjadi beban bagi Sakura. Dia sudah terbiasa mandiri dan juga harus berpikir melunasi hutang orang tuanya. Bukan saatnya bermanja pada uang orang lain.

"Kau Sakura dan tinggal di rumahku. Itu cukup menjadi alasan bagiku untuk mengurusmu." Nada bicara Sasuke kali ini terdengar tak mau di bantah.

"Tapi..."

"Aku sudah melunasi hutang orang tuamu pada Karura. Jadi mulai sekarang kau bekerja padaku. Alasan itu cukup untuk membuatmu tak kemana-mana kan?" Tandas Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menganga. Dia tak mengerti kepentingan Sasuke dengannya. Dia tak pernah mengerti keuntungan Sasuke melakukan ini. Demi Tuhan, hutang orang tuanya terlalu besar dan Sasuke melunasinya begitu saja tanpa membicarakannya dengan Sakura? Dia tak punya hak apapun mencampuri urusan Sakura.

"Kapan kau melunasinya? Kenapa tak bicara padaku? Apa maumu sebenarnya Sasuke?!" Jerit Sakura geram. Iya, dia marah. Sangat marah melihat bagaimana semua orang bertingkah seenaknya padanya. Padahal dia pikir Sasuke cukup normal dan tak melakukan apapun tentang Sakura tanpa persetujuannya. Kenyataan membuktikan jika Sasuke sama saja dengan yang lain.

Sakura menjerit tak terima saat Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan berjalan cepat ke parkiran. Dengan marah Sakura mengejar langkah Sasuke. Dia harus menanyakan alasan pria itu melakukan hal yang benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"Sasuke!" Jerit Sakura dengan nafas memburu. Dia berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke yang baru meletakkan belanjaan di jok belakang mobilnya. Emerald itu menyala menatap onix sialan Sasuke. "Katakan padaku Sasuke, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Semua orang sudah melakukan apapun tanpa memikirkan ku. Dan sekarang kau pun sama egoisnya dengan mereka. Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" Sakura tersengal-sengal karna amarahnya.

"Kenyataannya kau membutuhkanku. Kau bahkan tak bisa kembali ke kotamu tanpa bantuan ku." Ujar Sasuke dingin yang meruntuhkan sisa-sisa harga diri Sakura. Wajah gadis itu mengeras. Dia salah jika mengira ada yang lebih baik dari para pria gay sialan disekitarnya. Mereka semua sama saja.

"Aa... ya... apa aku harus bersujud berterima kasih padamu? Aku akan melunasinya Sasuke. Aku akan membayar bantuanmu yang tak ku minta itu. Selama apapun waktu yang ku butuhkan." Desis Sakura dengan senyum getir. Gadis itu berbalik berniat meninggalkan pria raven dibelakangnya. Persetan dengan apapun kesialan yang akan ditemuinya nanti. Dia hanya akan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau tak akan kemana-mana." Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke meraih tangannya kasar dan menghempaskannya ke badan mobil.

Sakura mengernyit merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Dia panik saat melihat Sasuke menghimpitnya. Onix pria itu terasa menembus batok kepalanya.

"Biarkan aku tetap bersikap manis padamu dengan tak membantah apapun kataku Sakura. Kau pikir aku akan melepasmu setelah semua kesulitan ku melepaskan keluargamu dari tuntutan Karura-san?" Sakura bergidik ngeri saat jemari Sasuke membelai wajahnya. Gadis itu menggeleng takut. Dia tak minta bantuan Sasuke sampai seperti ini. Dia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tahu masalah hutang piutang itu. Sasuke yang di depannya ini terasa bukan Sasuke yang selama ini di kenalnya. Terlalu mengerikan. Bahkan melebihi Gaara dan Sasori.

"A..aku.."

"Kau milikku. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya." Jantung Sakura mencelos mendengar desisan setajam pisau dan sedingin es tepat di depan wajahnya. Ini terasa salah. Sasuke yang seperti ini... Sakura tak suka.

Tanpa kata, Sasuke memasukkannya ke mobil dan membawa mereka kembali ke rumahnya pria itu. Tidak seperti saat berangkat yang di isi obrolan atau perdebatan, kali ini suasananya terasa menyesakkan bagi Sakura. Berkali-kali dia menghela nafas yang sama sekali tak melegakan dadanya.

Sakura masih terdiam di mobil saat Sasuke turun dan memasukkan semua belanjaan ke dalam rumah. Dia menggeleng pelan saat lari dari Sasuke mendominasi kepalanya. Gadis itu mendesah tak mengerti kenapa situasinya jadi seperti ini.

"Sakura, jalan sendiri atau ku gendong?" Sakura mendongak melihat Sasuke yang bersidekap di depan pintu. "Aku tak menjamin kau berakhir di kamarmu jika ku gendong." Lanjut pria itu yang membuat Sakura berdecak sebal.

Dengan langkah menghentak kesal dia masuk ke rumah pria raven sialan itu. Bunyi pintu tertutup seketika melunturkan kekesalan Sakura yang berubah menjadi perasaan takut. Saat ini dia berada di rumah pria sialan yang dengan mudah membayarkan hutangnya dan memaksanya tetap bersama pria itu. Dia jadi khawatir apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Abaikan Sakura yang pernah berpikir akan rela membuka kakinya untuk Sasuke. Itu tak akan pernah dia lakukan. Sasuke sudah menjelma menjadi sosok paling sialan di matanya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya ragu saat berbalik menatap Sasuke yang mengangkat alisnya bertanya. Lihat, pria itu bahkan tak mau susah-susah mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan herannya Sakura bisa menangkap gerakan kecil alis pria sialan itu dan mengartikannya.

"Kau tak akan melakukan yang aneh padaku kan?" Nekad Sakura bertanya ragu tentang ketakutannya. Dan gadis itu langsung menyesalinya saat Sasuke menertawakannya. Lagi. Pria itu benar-benar senang menertawakannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku akan menunggumu besar." Bisik Sasuke yang memajukan wajahnya hingga terpaut beberapa centi dari wajah Sakura.

"A... aku sudah besar!" Jerit Sakura tak terima karna ucapan Sasuke seolah mengatakan jika dia adalah seorang bocah.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa yang ku inginkan sekarang? Kau yakin tak akan menangis?" Sakura tahu Sasuke menggodanya. Pria itu sudah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang menyebalkan.

"Kau gila!" Jerit Sakura tak terima. Gadis itu berlari cepat ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu saat menutupnya. Dia menggeram kesal. Dia tahu apa maksud Sasuke. Dia tidak bodoh. Tapi justru itu semakin menyakitinya, seolah Sasuke membayar hutangnya hanya karna ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya. Pria itu memang sialan.

"Hei ini belanjaanmu. Apa kau ingin aku yang masuk ke kamarmu?" Kepala Sakura terasa akan meledak mendengar nada menggoda Sasuke dari balik pintu. Dengan kasar dia membuka pintu dan menyahut belanjaan dari tangan Sasuke sebelum membanting pintu itu lagi.

"Cepatlah besar Sakura. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku lakukan denganmu." Kekeh Sasuke diluar sana.

"Aku tak akan besar!" Jerit Sakura yang membuat tawa Sasuke mengencang.

Dengan kesal Sakura membanting semua paperbag ditangannya. Dia memang tak terlalu memperdulikan pertanyaan Sasuke saat belanja hingga semua belanjaan ini adalah pilihan Sasuke. Pria itu sangat egois dengan tak mendengarkan semua keberatan Sakura saat mereka belanja. Pria banyak uang memang mengerikan. Yang begitu dia bilang lebih miskin dari Gaara karna masih kuliah? Omong kosong!

Sakura menghela nafas. Sudah terlanjur jadi begini, dan sepertinya tak akan mudah melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Sakura akan cepat mati jika terus-menerus stres. Karna itu dia memilih mengabaikan sejenak semua masalahnya dan pergi berendam. Iya, bahkan dia sekarang bisa berendam. Bukankah dia seorang numpanger yang beruntung? Sialan. Lupakan saja fakta itu.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit di kamar mandi, Sakura membuka satu persatu paperbag. Dia mengagumi pilihan Sasuke yang banyak membeli pakaian santai untuknya. Bahkan pilihan warna pria itu nyaris seperti seleranya. Apakah dia harus berterima kasih?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini dia tak mau memikirkan apapun. Terima saja keberuntungan berbalut kesialan yang di alaminya. Atau jika bisa, anggap saja dia seorang Cinderella. Sialan, apa itu artinya Sakura menganggap Sasuke pangeran? Tidak akan pernah.

Setelah memakai kaos lengan panjang longgar dan hot pants setengah paha berwarna putih, Sakura merapikan pakaian barunya ke dalam lemari. Gerakannya terhenti dengan wajah memerah saat berpikir Sasuke juga yang menggeretnya masuk ke bagian dalaman dan memilihkan untuk Sakura. Sialan. Apa pria itu tak punya malu? Bahkan Sakura yang seorang perempuan malu setengah mati. Ah berapa kali hari ini Sakura menggunakan kata sialan untuk memaki Sasuke? Siapa peduli.

Saat selesai membereskan belanjaannya yang ternyata mengisi setengah dari lemari berpintu tiga, Sakura menghela nafas. Dia tak bisa mengira berapa uang yang di habiskan Sasuke hari ini. Hanya untuk pakaiannya. Sakura bingung. Dia harus bersyukur atau membenci keadaan ini.

Selain itu, jika Sasuke bilang sudah melunasi hutang orang tuanya. Bukankah itu berarti dia bertemu Gaara? Kenapa tak mengambil pakaiannya dari pria itu saja dari pada menghamburkan uang? Mungkin Sakura bisa menanyakan itu.

Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya. Dahinya mengernyit mendengar keributan di pintu depan. Dengan pelan gadis itu menuju sumber keributan. Refleks Sakura menyembunyikan dirinya saat melihat sosok Gaara di depan sana.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Kau harus membawanya pergi dari sini!" Geraman Gaara terdengar mengerikan.

"Jangan mengaturku Gaara." Desis Sasuke pelan namun tajam.

"Kau tak boleh membiarkannya di sini. Terserah jika kau menyukainya sampai melunasi hutangnya. Aku hanya tak ingin Izuna mengabaikan ku dan mengejarnya!" Berang Gaara yang membuat Sakura mengerut takut.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Dia tak akan mampu menggapai milikku." Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar ucapan angkuh Sasuke. Ada keraguan nyata di hati Sakura tentang ucapan Sasuke meski jelas dua orang itu membicarakannya.

"Mengertilah Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintainya." Lirih Gaara memelas. Mungkin pria itu menyadari tak ada gunanya berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Dia tak mencintaimu. Sesekali lihatlah Sasori yang kau jadikan tumbal untuk amukan Karura-san demi melindungi Izuna. Dia mencintaimu." Tegas Sasuke seolah tak terpengaruh dengan nada memelas Gaara.

"Tidak. Aku mencintai Izuna. Izuna mencintaiku. Dia hanya marah karna selalu kalah darimu hingga selalu berpikir merebut semua milikmu." Bela Gaara yang hanya menghasilkan dengusan malas Sasuke.

"Terserah. Kau bisa lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Dan jangan mengaturku, Gaara."

"Tidak. Kau harus menolongku mendapatkan Izuna seperti yang selalu kau lakukan. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya Sasuke." Erang Gaara frustasi.

"Dengar. Aku sudah lelah dengan segala kekeraskepalaanmu. Aku sudah menemukan hal yang harus ku lindungi. Temui Sasori, bergantunglah padanya atau tinggalkan dia."

"Sasuke..."

"Bantuanku untukmu sudah berakhir Gaara. Kepala merahmu itu harus lebih pintar menilai mana yang nyata dan tidak. Pulanglah." Sasuke mendorong pelan bahu Gaara dan menutup pintu. Mengabaikan teriakan Gaara yang memanggilnya.

Sakura mendongak saat merasakan Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Pria itu terlihat kacau. Mungkin saja sebenarnya dia tak tega melakukan hal sekejam itu pada teman seumur hidupnya yang sedang memakinya di luar sana. Saat pria raven itu mengulurkan tangannya tanpa sadar Sakura menggapai tangan pria itu. Tanpa Sakura duga, Sasuke menarik tangannya hingga tubuhnya berakhir dalam pelukan pria itu.

Sakura mengurungkan niat protesnya saat dirasakannya pelukan Sasuke begitu erat. Seolah berusaha melepaskan rasa bersalahnya. Berusaha meyakinkan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Entah bagaimana Sakura merasa dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Perlahan tangannya terulur membalas pelukan pria itu.

Tbc...

Ugh, seminggu lebih ya baru bisa up. Yeah Minggu ini emang sibuk banget. Makasih buat yang belum bosan nunggu. Dan makasih buat silent reader, yang favnfoll, terutama makasih buat yang nyempetin reviews. Oh ya, ini ekstra dua puluh lima persen lho panjangnya he he...

See you...


	9. Chapter 9

...9

.

.

"Jadi..." Sakura membuka suaranya setelah keheningan panjang buntut dari adegan pelukan mereka. Saat ini keduanya sudah duduk nyaman di sofa. Ocehan dari para pemeran drama di tv sama sekali tak bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Sakura menghela nafas melihat Sasuke yang menoleh padanya. Pria itu hanya bergumam tak jelas dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Duh, tampang kerennya itu bisa membuat Sakura meleleh. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pesona Sasuke dari pikirannya.

"Jadi apa maksudmu melunasi hutang orangtuaku? Bagaimana kau tahu tentang hutang itu? Apa itu artinya kau menjadikanku membantumu? Berapa lama?" Rentetan pertanyaan Sakura menghasilkan sentilan di jidat lebarnya oleh Sasuke. Sakura mengaduh dan melotot ganas pada Sasuke. Dia tidak terima dengan semua yang Sasuke lakukan tanpa persetujuannya. Pria ini harus mengerti itu.

"Satu-satu Sakura. Dan aku tak berniat menjadikanmu pembantuku." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Oh lalu?" Entah kenapa Sakura makin tak senang mendengar itu. Hey, dia hanya memiliki harga diri, dan mungkin sebentar lagi itu akan hancur jika saja Sasuke melakukan itu karna mengasihaninya.

"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Sakura mengerjap tak mengerti. Sepertinya pria ini senang mempermainkannya. Dan Sakura tak suka. Cukup sudah dia terjebak pada masalah para pria sialan. Dia sedang tidak butuh salah paham sekarang. "Maksudku, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu."

"Ah jika menuduhku sebagai wanita semalam Gaara sebagai bentuk rasa suka, apa aku harus percaya?" Sinis Sakura. Dia ingat bagaimana pria ini seolah memojokkannya di pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan sekarang apa, dia bilang menyukai Sakura sejak pertemuan pertama? Apa Sakura boleh tertawa?

"Kau tahu aku tak serius. Maksudku, Gaara gay. Itu tak diragukan lagi. Ah lupakan. Intinya, aku sedang berusaha menjadikanmu milikku." Lagi, ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura mendenguskan tawa sinisnya.

"Kau membuatku merasa sudah menjual diriku sendiri. Bahkan aku meragukan adanya sisa harga diri di diriku." Ucap Sakura pelan namun terkesan tajam. Tak ada mimik humor sama sekali pada wajah cantiknya. Dia benar-benar berada di titik terendah sekarang. Merasa diperlakukan bagai barang yang bisa menjadi pengganti sebuah hutang. Sebenarnya sudah sejak bermasalah dengan Karura dia merasakan ini, tapi entah kenapa dengan Sasuke dia bisa menyuarakan dengan jelas pikirannya.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku." Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya menatap emerald di hadapannya intens. Seolah manik itu menyampaikan apa yang mungkin akan salah dimengerti jika disampaikannya melalui kata.

Sakura terdiam. Dia tak yakin dengan dugaannya sendiri tentang kilat di onix Sasuke. Dia tak berani menyimpulkan apa yang dilihatnya. Sungguh saat ini Sakura tak butuh drama tentang kesalahpahamannya pada perasaan Sasuke. Perbedaan dirinya dengan pria dihadapannya terlalu besar. Salahkah jika Sakura berpikiran buruk bahwa Sasuke hanya akan menjadikan dirinya mainan?

"Akan ku pastikan kau mendapatkan yang terbaik. Jadilah milikku Sakura." Tegas Sasuke dengan nada lembut yang membuat seluruh tubuh Sakura merinding. Bahkan saat tangan pria itu menangkup sebelah wajahnya, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Dia tak siap menerima getaran-getaran asing yang dihantarkan dari tangan itu pada tubuhnya. Sakura kesulitan bernafas.

"A.. aku.. uhm.." Sakura kelabakan. Segala kemarahannya menguap entah kemana karna tatapan Sasuke. Pikirannya tiba-tiba macet melihat manik yang seolah menuntut dan menjeratnya agar tak bisa lari. Sakura terjatuh, dia sadar itu.

"Kau tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima itu. Aku tak mengijinkanmu pergi dariku." Sakura menganga mendengar keangkuhan yang jelas tak disembunyikan dari pria itu. Gadis itu menggeleng kencang. Apa karna telah membayarkan hutang orang tuanya Sasuke bisa melakukan apapun padanya?

"Yang benar saja Sasuke. Aku bisa diam jika kau menuntutku bekerja padamu selama tiga tahun seperti Karura-san." Sepertinya Sakura sudah bisa meraih kesadarannya lagi. Gadis itu menepis tangan Sasuke. Tidak kuat, tapi cukup menciptakan kilat tak terima pada onix di depannya.

"Bukan tiga tahun, tapi aku menuntutmu bersama denganku selamanya. Jika memintamu dengan kata tak cukup, aku akan menggunakan segala cara untuk memaksamu menjadi milikku." Tandas Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terdiam. Bagaimanapun dia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang sedang tersesat. Melihat sorot mengancam di mata Sasuke sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan keberanian.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Antara harus marah atau bangga. Marah karna Sasuke dengan segala keangkuhannya seolah merendahkan dirinya. Atau bangga karna Sasuke akan melakukan cara apapun untuk menjadikannya milik pria itu. Entahlah. Sakura sendiri meragukan jika perasan dan pikirannya mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Besok seragammu datang dan mulai lusa kau masuk sekolah lagi." Ucapan datar Sasuke membuat Sakura nyaris mematahkan lehernya karna menoleh terlalu cepat.

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah mengurus semua keperluanmu. Kau hanya tinggal masuk sekolah saja."

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Bisakah kau tak melakukan apapun tanpa persetujuanku? Kau membuatku menjadi pengemis belas kasihan!" Jerit Sakura tak terima. Sasuke benar-benar melakukan semua hal yang bagi Sakura tak masuk akal. Darimana pria ini tahu masalah sekolahnya?

"Aku sudah bilang, kau adalah milikku. Karna itu kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik." Sasuke menatap wajah marah Sakura santai. Pria itu masih kalem seolah kemarahan Sakura bukanlah apa-apa.

"Kau... sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu?" Desis Sakura tertawa tak percaya. Seharusnya dia senang bisa sekolah lagi. Mungkin bahkan seharusnya dia berterima kasih dengan semua yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sayangnya tak bisa semudah itu. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Bahkan dia tak tahu jika selama ini Sasuke melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Demi Tuhan, bahkan pria itu tak menunjukkan sikap lembut dan menyukainya selama ini. Sakura merasa dibodohi.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Dengan dorongan kecil pria itu mampu membuat Sakura setengah berbaring di sofa. Sakura melotot kaget dan tak terima melihat perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku selalu berfikir bagaimana rasanya bibir ini..." Ucap Sasuke sebelum sempat Sakura mengatakan apapun. Bahkan kini gadis itu sibuk merasakan degup jantungnya yang menggila saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Posisi pria itu berada di atasnya. Demi Tuhan, Sakura merasa umurnya memendek menyadari posisi berbahaya saat ini. Getaran mengerikan sekaligus memabukkan itu menjalarinya lagi saat ibu jari Sasuke mengusap pelan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya kulit ini di lidahku..." Jemari Sasuke menyusuri dagu hingga ke leher Sakura dengan gerakan mengambang dan lambat. Sakura merasa sesak nafas. Terutama saat bibir Sasuke bicara tepat di depan bibirnya. Tidak sampai bersentuhan, hanya hembusan nafasnya yang mengenai permukaan kulit Sakura. Dan itu cukup membuat tubuh Sakura menegang.

"... bahkan aku tak sabar ingin menyentuh semua bagian ini..." Sakura menahan dirinya agar tak mengerang saat tangan Sasuke menyusuri tubuhnya, bahkan melewati dadanya dengan sentuhan seringan bulu. Rasanya sentuhan pria itu bisa membakar Sakura kapan saja.

"... dan ini Sakura. Aku nyaris gila setiap membayangkannya..." Suara Sasuke mulai serak saat tangannya menangkup selakangan gadis di bawahnya. Sakura sendiri sudah tersengal-sengal nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Sasuke benar-benar menyentuhnya. Mungkin dia bisa gila.

"Sa...su.." Desah Sakura tanpa sadar saat pria itu memberikan sedikit tekanan di kemaluannya yang terbalut hot pants juga jilatan menggoda di bibirnya. Jilatan itu menjalar ke dagunya dan berakhir dengan kiss Mark di lehernya.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Yang perlu kau ingat, jangan pernah berpikir lari dariku." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura sebelum pria itu bangkit dan masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam di sofa.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan dirinya dari hempasan perasaan asing yang menyelimutinya. Sakura tak tahu jika dirinya bisa berharap Sasuke tak menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya yang seolah terbakar dan mengerang jengkel. Kenapa pria itu selalu mampu membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya?

Seperti kata Sasuke, keesokkan harinya ada yang mengantarkan segala keperluan sekolahnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke cemberut meski tak menyuarakan protesnya. Dia tahu itu percuma. Memangnya kapan Sasuke mendengarkannya.

Sejak kejadian di sofa, Sakura jadi merasa sedikit risih dan salah tingkah setiap berada di dekat Sasuke. Bersyukurlah pria itu cukup sibuk dan meninggalkannya sendirian selalu nyaris seharian. Yang membuatnya tenang, Sasuke tak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian saat malam hari.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Seragamnya sangat pas di tubuhnya, seolah dia sendiri yang membelinya. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu ukuran tubuhnya. Selain itu, sungguh dia masih ragu untuk menerima segala kebaikan yang Sasuke paksakan ini. Baginya ini terlalu berlebihan. Tapi memangnya Sasuke bisa mengerti itu? Sakura yakin tidak. Pria itu terlalu pemaksa.

"Sakura, cepatlah." Gadis itu mendengus mendengar suara Sasuke dari luar sana. Dasar tukang perintah. Sakura mengenakan sweater merah mudanya lalu meraih tasnya. Dia menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Jika tidak sedang sebal, pastilah Sakura mimisan melihat pria yang semakin di lihat semakin tampan itu. Ck, siapa yang butuh namja-namja tampan di drama Korea saat ada Sasuke dihadapannya. Pria ini terlalu mempesona. Sialan.

"Cerewetmu melebihi ibuku." Gerutu Sakura sembari mengoleskan selai di rotinya. Dia benarkan? Sasuke bahkan menyiapkan Sarapannya seperti seorang ibu.

"Hn. Kau boleh menganggapnya begitu. Ah Sakura, jangan pernah berpikir untuk tertarik pada pria manapun di sekolahmu. Kau milikku, ingat?" Sakura berdecak mendengar peringatan Sasuke. Apa dia sedang berperan menjadi seorang ibu yang posesif? Lucu sekali.

"Hormon remajaku mungkin tak akan menurutimu Sasuke. Jangan menyesal telah memperlakukanku secara berlebihan. Aku terkadang bisa jadi orang yang tak tahu terima kasih." Ya, Sakura sudah berpikir jika dia tak akan melakukan apapun. Protes atau hal semacamnya tak akan berguna untuknya. Hanya akan membuatnya stres berkepanjangan. Diam dan menerima tidak terdengar buruk bukan.

"Kau bisa melampiaskan hormon remajamu padaku." Sakura menganga mendengar jawaban yang disertai seringaian menggoda pria itu. Wajah mesumnya muncul lagi.

"Tidak akan." Geram Sakura menutupi debaran jantungnya juga mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke itu sangat tampan tanpa harus berekspresi seperti apapun. Dan seringaian menggodanya jelas mampu melelehkan Sakura.

"Aa jangan terlalu yakin. Ayo berangkat." Sasuke beranjak. Sakura meminum susunya dengan cepat dan mengejar langkah Sasuke. Lihat, Sasuke bahkan memperlakukannya seperti bayi yang masih membutuhkan susu.

"Kita tak naik motor?" Tanya Sakura heran saat Sasuke mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi.

"Dan membiarkan semua orang melihat celana dalammu? Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melihat milikku." Jawab Sasuke angkuh.

"Hah? Apanya yang milikmu?!" Jerit Sakura tak terima. Oke, sekarang bukan saja vulgar, tapi Sasuke sudah mengklaim semua yang ada di dirinya. Sangat egois.

"Ck, masuklah Sakura. Aku tak mau kita terlambat."

"Salah siapa membuat rumah di tengah hutan." Gerutu Sakura membanting pintu mobil. Dia benar-benar sebal pada pria ini. "Padahal aku lebih suka naik motor." Gerutu Sakura saat Sasuke menginjak pedal gas.

"Aa karna kau bisa memelukku?"

"Hah?!" Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan sadis. Dia tak mengerti setinggi apa rasa percaya diri pria ini. Kata-katanya terdengar menyebalkan.

"Lain kali kita jalan-jalan naik motor, oke." Sasuke mengacak pelan surai Sakura. Sadar ataupun tidak, Sakura kehilangan segala sumpah serapahnya untuk Sasuke. Sebagai gantinya, wajahnya memanas disertai detak jantung yang meningkat menerima perlakuan pria itu.

Iwagakuen, sekolah terbaik di kota ini. Hanya menerima dua jenis murid. Para konglomerat dan penerima beasiswa dengan otak jenius. Sekolah dengan jumlah murid seratus orang per-angkatan. Memiliki fasilitas terlengkap. Setidaknya itu yang Sakura baca dari brosur yang diberikan Sasuke padanya kemarin.

Sakura ingat, jika Sasuke bilang dia masuk ke dalam golongan pertama. Karna itu dia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Gadis itu menghela nafas, sejak kapan dia menjadi bagian dari para konglomerat? Jangan bercanda. Ini bukan dongeng Cinderella. Atau mungkin sejenisnya...

"Ini..." Sakura mengerjap saat Sasuke menyodorkan ponsel pintar padanya. Yang dilakukan pria itu sudah terlalu banyak, dan masih ada tambahannya... pria ini mengerikan.

"Sasuke..."

"Aku tak mau kesulitan menghubungimu. Jangan tambah kontaknya. Yang menunggumu itu Sai, temanku yang magang di sini." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menerima ponsel barunya. "Nikmati sekolahmu Sakura." Pria itu mencium puncak kepala Sakura sekilas sebelum masuk ke mobil dan berlalu setelah melambai singkat pada pria eboni yang menunggunya di depan pagar sekolah. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung di tempatnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hey..." Sakura menoleh gugup saat mendengar panggilan dibelakangnya. "Sebentar lagi bel bunyi, ayo." Pria itu tersenyum ramah. Sakura menarik nafas menenangkan debarannya yang belum berhenti. Dia memasang senyum ramah dan menghampiri pria bernama Sai itu.

"Namaku Shimura Sai. Tapi mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku sensei. Aku masih magang di sini. Apa Sasuke sudah memberitahumu?" Ucap Sai saat mereka melangkah beriringan.

"Ya. Uhm aku Haruno Sakura." Penyakit gugup Sakura mulai kambuh. Sepertinya dia hanya bisa tenang saat bicara dengan Sasuke. Dia sendiri sampai heran, sebenarnya apa bedanya Sasuke dengan yang lain hingga dia selalu mudah bicara dengan pria itu.

"Sebagai informasi Sakura, Izuna juga magang di sini. Berusahalah mengabaikannya jika kau tak mau masuk ke dalam lingkaran setan." Sakura spontan menoleh saat mendengar ucapan pria eboni itu. Tiba-tiba dia merinding mendengar jika di sini ada Izuna. Lagi pula kenapa Sasuke memasukkannya ke sekolah ini jika dia tahu mungkin Izuna akan macam-macam dengan Sakura. Oh pria raven itu sangat pintar menyiksanya.

"Sasuke hanya ingin pamer dan membuktikan jika sampai kapanpun Izuna tak akan bisa merebut miliknya." Ucap Sai seolah tahu isi pikiran Sakura.

"Aa itu terdengar seperti si angkuh Sasuke." Desis Sakura sinis. Bahkan semakin sinis saat mendengar kekehan Sai.

"Mereka memang sama saja. Kau tahu, Sasuke itu sangat membenci Izuna. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyusahkan Izuna. Salah satunya membuat Izuna mendapat hukuman magang di tempat ini karna membuat beberapa persen saham Uchiha lenyap. Siapapun yang mengenal mereka pasti akan tahu jika sedikit banyak Sasuke ikut campur di balik masalah itu." Sakura mengerjap mendengar Sai mengucapkan hal mengerikan seperti itu dengan riang, seolah masalah dua orang itu adalah hiburan.

"Ku pikir Sasuke yang paling waras dari yang lain." Gumam Sakura. "Sebenarnya apa penyebab masalah mereka?" Tanya Sakura. Seharusnya dia tak peduli. Seharusnya dia menghindar sejauh mungkin dari masalah para pria sialan yang melibatkannya. Tapi memangnya dia bisa melakukan itu?

"Entahlah. Bagiku perkelahian antar sepupu itu bukan hal aneh."

"Sepupu?"

"Iya, Sasuke dan Izuna kan sepupu." Sakura cukup takjub mendengar fakta itu.

"Uhm kenapa kau membicarakan hal seperti ini padaku?" Tanya Sakura setelah sadar dengan isi obrolan mereka dipertemuan pertama. Bukankah ini aneh?

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh kau juga terlibat di dalam segala kegilaan mereka. Setidaknya jika tahu sedikit situasinya, kau bisa lebih lega daripada tidak tahu apa-apa." Sakura menatap Sai takjub. Dia merasa Sai adalah pria terwaras yang pernah dia temui. Pria ini memikirkan situasinya. Benar-benar membuat Sakura terharu.

Bel berbunyi, Sai mengantarkan Sakura ke kelasnya. Dia bilang, Sasuke sudah mengurus semuanya karna sekolah ini di bawah naungan Uchiha. Jadi Sakura tak perlu memikirkan apapun selain menikmati sekolahnya. Benar-benar Sasuke yang selalu seenaknya.

Setelah perkenalan singkat, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dengan canggung. Tidak seperti di sekolahnya dulu yang satu meja berisi dua orang, di sini setiap kelas hanya berisi dua puluh orang. Dan tentu saja duduknya masing-masing mengingat luasnya ruang kelas ini.

"Hai aku Yamanaka Ino, mau ke kantin sama-sama?" Ucap seseorang padanya saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakura mendongak menatap gadis dengan rambut pirang serta manik birunya. Tipe orang asing. Mungkin blasteran.

"Ah ya." Sahut Sakura. Dia membuka tasnya meraih dompet yang Sasuke berikan. Dompet imut bergambar hello Kitty dengan sejumlah uang dan beberapa kartu. Lihat, betapa berlebihannya pria itu. Rasanya sangat enggan menggunakan pemberian Sasuke yang berlebihan seperti ini. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukankah dia bertekad akan diam dan menerima saja. Protes pada Sasuke hanya membuang tenaga percuma.

Sakura hanya mengumbar senyumnya sesekali saat beberapa orang mengajaknya berkenalan. Mereka semua tentu keturunan para konglomerat. Tentu saja Sakura tahu, karna kelas untuk murid kaya dan murid jenius di pisah. Bahkan ada satu kelas untuk murid kaya sekaligus jenius. Udah memangnya ada orang sesempurna itu? Jika ada, mungkin akan menyebalkan bagi Sakura melihat semua keberuntungan seperti itu.

"Jadi, kau itu putri Uchiha yang mana? Maksudku, baru kali ini ada Uchiha berambut merah muda..." Tanya Tenten penasaran. Gadis bercepol itu memandang Sakura antusias, bahkan menularkan keantusiasannya pada yang lain. Maksud Sakura Ino dan Hinata yang duduk semeja dengan mereka.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Apa mereka amnesia jika saat perkenalan Sakura menyebut dirinya Haruno, bukan Uchiha. Tapi mungkin dia tak bisa menyalahkan mereka juga mengingat Uchihalah yang mengurus segala keperluannya. Jadi sekarang dia harus menjawab apa?

"Uhm aku ikut ayahku, jadi ku pikir aku bukanlah Uchiha tapi Haruno." Jawab Sakura ragu. Pandangan teman-teman barunya membuatnya risih. Tapi memangnya dia harus menjawab apa? Kenyataan akan terlalu menyakitkan saat di beberkan untuk umum. Sakura belum memiliki keberanian untuk membagi kemalangannya dengan siapapun. Ewwwh sebagai orang miskin gengsinya memang setinggi langit.

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya berlalu dengan sangat membosankan. Sakura berkali-kali menguap. Sekolah elit ini tak semenyenangkan sekolah lamanya. Tak ada bisik-bisik bercerita saat pelajaran membosankan. Tak ada yang menyela sensei di depan sana dengan kekonyolan. Tak ada yang menarik.

Sakura mengerjap bodoh saat melihat hanya ada dua nama di kontaknya. Sasuke dan ibu. Dia tak tahu sebenarnya apa saja yang dilakukan Sasuke hingga seolah tahu semua tentangnya. Pria itu terlalu mengerikan. Apa semua orang kaya seperti Sasuke? Selalu bisa mendapatkan apapun keinginannya.

"Sakura?" Gadis itu mendongak. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel ke seorang pria yang berada di hadapannya dengan senyum menawan. Shit. Dia Izuna. Kenapa Sakura baru menyadari jika pria ini cukup mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Ya..." Sakura mulai gugup lagi. Dia teringat seperti apa menyeramkannya pria ini saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Menunggu seseorang?" Sakura menelan ludahnya semakin gugup saat melihat kilat jahil di mata Izuna. Pria itu memasang wajah polos dan acuh yang entah kenapa justru membuat Sakura merasa terancam.

"Ya..." Dia ingin mengerang mendengar suaranya sendiri. Mencicit menyedihkan karna terlalu gugup. Mungkin seharusnya dia menerima tawaran Ini untuk mengantarnya tadi. Sekarang sekolah sudah cukup sepi. Keberadaan Izuna membuatnya benar-benar gelisah. Dia tak berburuk sangka, tapi memang biasanya pria yang di temuinya berkelakuan buruk. Sudah ada contohnya.

"Lucu sekali..." Gadis itu mengerjap mendengar kekehan Izuna. Terdengar sumbang di telinganya. Dia tak mengerti apanya yang lucu. Hei apa selera humornya terlalu rendah hingga dia tak mengerti apa yang Izuna tertawakan. "... Sepertinya Sasuke sengaja mempermainkan kita. Bukankah dia jahat?" Sakura mengernyit mendengar ucapan Izuna. Dia gagal paham maksud pria itu.

"Hei Sakura, jadilah milikku." Shit. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Dia pernah mendengar kalimat ini dari Uchiha lainnya. Apa memang ini ciri seorang Uchiha?

"Uhm Izuna-san..."

"Izuna saja terdengar lebih manis." Pria itu memotong ucapan Sakura. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Eerr baiklah Izuna, ku pikir sebaiknya kau hentikan ini. Aku bukan milik Sasuke, dia hanya gila, bukan benar-benar menyukaiku." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang ada di kepalanya. Dia mengumpati kegugupannya yang sangat mengganggu hingga membuat kata-katanya berantakan. Dan berakhir di tertawakan Izuna. Iya, pria itu menertawakannya dua kali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari semenit. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

"Aku sudah mencari tahu tentangmu. Kesimpulannya, Sasuke benar-benar menyukaimu. Dan aku akan merebutmu." Izuna mengangkat bahunya acuh. Jika bisa Sakura ingin berdecih. Dia sangat tak suka dengan permainan saling rebut ala Uchiha ini. Memangnya pria ini pikir dengan mengatakan terang-terangan dia akan merebut Sakura dari Sasuke akan membuat apapun di kepalanya itu berhasil. Bukan maksud Sakura menerima klaim Sasuke atas dirinya. Dia hanya tak mengerti kenapa para pria ini melakukan kegilaan itu. Kegilaan yang dilakukan dengan cara frontal.

"Rasa percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi Izuna." Daripada omelan, akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah desahan lelahnya.

"Kita buktikan saja." Ucap Izuna santai bersamaan dengan sebuah mobil yang berhenti di dekat mereka. Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti saat melihat seringai Izuna.

Kilat mata Izuna terlihat tak menyenangkan bagi Sakura saat pengendara mobil yang ternyata Gaara keluar. Sakura mengeluh melihat raut seram Gaara yang di tujukan padanya. Dia tak mau terjebak pada kecemburuan siapapun lagi. Sialan.

"Akh." Pekik Sakura terkejut saat Izuna menariknya dan dengan cepat memasukkannya ke mobil Gaara. Bahkan sebelum Sakura bisa mencerna situasinya, Izuna terlihat mengecup bibir Gaara dan masuk ke mobil. Pria Uchiha itu menstarter mobil dan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berdiri shock di tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jerit Sakura saat menyadari keadaannya sekarang. Izuna membawanya pergi di depan Gaara. Bahkan menggunakan mobil pria itu. "Berhenti Izuna! Kau akan membuatku di bunuh Gaara!" Raung Sakura panik.

Gadis itu menjerit histeris sekaligus frustasi melihat Izuna hanya terkekeh ringan melajukan mobil entah kemana. Sakura mengerang merutuki nasib buruknya. Dia tak bisa berhenti mengumpati Izuna yang membuatnya di musuhi Gaara. Demi Tuhan Sakura tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan.

Tbc...

Makasih buat yang favnfoll, silent reader dan terutama yang udah ninggalin jejaknya...


	10. Chapter 10

Makasih banyak buat dukungannya sampe sini ya... dari yang silent reader, yang fav, yang foll, terutama yang reviews... kalian itu bonus terbaik dari kegiatanku refreshing di ffn.

.

.

Sakura tak menghilangkan cemberutnya sepanjang jalan. Bahkan hingga Izuna memarkirkan mobil dan menyeretnya ke surga pejalan kaki pun Sakura tak terkesan. Mereka membaur dengan para pejalan kaki yang memenuhi pusat perbelanjaan Iwa. Perhatian Sakura teralih saat ponselnya bergetar. Sasuke.

"Ya..."

"Sakura kau..." Sakura tak sempat mendengar lanjutan ucapan Sasuke karna ponselnya keburu direbut Izuna.

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura akan baik-baik saja denganku..." Izuna menyahuti entah apa ucapan Sasuke. Bahkan kekehannya meluncur seolah apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke di sana adalah sebuah lelucon. Sakura berdecak kesal melihat pria mirip Sasuke itu.

"... kau pikir begitu? Kita lihat saja nanti." Desis Izuna tajam. Sepertinya Sasuke membuatnya marah.

Sakura langsung melotot saat Izuna membanting ponselnya ke trotoar. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, pria itu bahkan menginjak-injak ponsel tak bersalah tersebut hingga hancur. God, beginikah kelakuan orang kaya saat marah?

"Kau gila! Aku bahkan belum satu hari memilikinya!" Jerit Sakura mendorong kasar tubuh Izuna.

Izuna terdiam menatap wajah Sakura yang merah padam karna marah. Gadis itu bahkan menangis saat ponselnya hilang. Ponsel yang sudah dua tahun menemani harinya. Dan dengan seenaknya Izuna menghancurkan ponsel yang bahkan belum satu hari dimilikinya? Menakjubkan.

"Aku akan memberikanmu yang baru." Ujar pria itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Apa karna itu pemberian Sasuke?" Izuna memiringkan wajah polosnya bertanya. Sakura menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah.

"Kenapa kalian brengsek sekali sih?!" Desah Sakura akhirnya. Marah-marah pada Izuna jelas hanya akan mempercepat pertumbuhan ubannya. Lihat saja tampang tak berdosa pria itu. Menjengkelkan.

"Lupakan itu. Ayo jalan-jalan..." Izuna memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan mendorongnya agar melangkah.

"Ya, jalan-jalan terakhir sebelum aku mati saat bertemu Gaara." Sinis Sakura. Izuna terkekeh geli. Pria itu bahkan sudah merangkulnya sok akrab. Mengabaikan Sakura yang risih dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya.

"Mana mungkin ku biarkan kau mati." Izuna mengecup pipi Sakura. Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Sakura refleks menggeplak kepala pria itu. "Sakit..."

"Perbaiki sopan Santunmu." Tandas Sakura kesal setengah mati. Seberapapun dia menggeliat pria ini sama sekali tak melepaskan rangkulannya.

Izuna memaksa Sakura memakan dango hingga mulut gadis itu penuh dan tak bisa mengunyah. Pelototan tak terima Sakura hanya mendapatkan kekehan geli yang menjengkelkan dari Izuna. Sialan. Sakura bahkan tak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di setiap langkah. Sayangnya Izuna tak peduli, pria itu tak pernah melepaskan genggamannya yang beresiko Sakura melarikan diri. Ha ha rupanya dia sudah mengantisipasi niat Sakura itu. Jika dia tahu Sakura berniat kabur harusnya dia juga tahu alasannya, kepala Sakura penuh dengan skenario menyeramkan yang akan menimpanya saat bertemu Gaara! Damn. Sakura mengutuk Izuna.

Sakura berteriak-teriak tak terima saat Izuna menyeretnya memasuki foto box. Hei, tentu saja dia khawatir Izuna melakukan yang aneh-aneh padanya di dalam box itu. Dan lagi-lagi sayangnya Izuna tak peduli. Pria itu seperti tak punya malu dan terus tertawa nista saat kelakuan mereka menjadi perhatian semua orang. Bahkan kutukan dan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut Sakura di anggap lelucon. Sialan.

Akhirnya Sakura harus pasrah berfoto ria di dalam box. Belum lagi Izuna yang dengan semangat mencubit pipinya bahkan membuat bibirnya memelar karna di tarik. Pria itu memaksanya tersenyum. Apa dia gila! Sakura bisa mati kapan saja karna kelakuan menjengkelkan nya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu berfoto ria dan tersenyum. Jangan bercanda!

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah bercampur lelah saat Izuna menariknya ke penjual aksesoris. Pria itu seperti tak memperdulikan kecemberutan Sakura. Dia dengan seenaknya mencobakan berbagai topi dan hiasan kepala pada Sakura. Entah bagaimana kekehan Izuna lama kelamaan menular padanya saat pria itu mengangkat cermin agar Sakura bisa melihat penampilannya yang memakai bando telinga Mickey mouse. Sakura menggeleng tak suka, Izuna melepaskan bando itu dari kepala Sakura dan memasangkan telinga kucing sebagai gantinya. Lalu mengangkat cermin lagi. Sakura terkekeh melihat tampang unyu dirinya. Tapi gadis itu tetap menggeleng. Lagi, Izuna menggantinya dengan telinga kelinci berwarna putih dengan garis pink. Sakura mengangguk senang melihat penampilannya di cermin. Tanpa sadar gadis itu meraih bando dengan telinga kelinci lainnya dan memasangkannya pada Izuna. Pria itu menatap cermin dan meletakkan dua jarinya di dagu manggut-manggut. Tawa Sakura meledak saat dengan narsisnya Izuna mengatakan dirinya kelewat tampan.

Dengan penampilan kelinci mereka, Izuna menyeret Sakura ke stand es krim. Dia menyodorkan rasa stroberi pada Sakura dan vanilla untuknya sendiri. Sakura tersenyum senang menjilat es krimnya. Dia baru sadar jika sudah lama tak makan es krim. Hidupnya terlalu kacau Untu bisa di nikmati akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau manis sekali, Sakura." Celetuk Izuna yang membuat gerakan Sakura memakan es krimnya terhenti. Gadis itu mengulum senyumnya menahan panas yang menjalari wajahnya. Pujian Izuna terdengar memalukan.

"Kau brengsek Izuna." Balas Sakura ringan, masih tak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Sama-sama." Kekeh Izuna mengacak pelan surai merah muda Sakura. Sakura memutuskan menyimpan bando telinga kelincinya ke dalam tas di ikuti Izuna. Pria itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya saat Sakura mengernyit melihat sepasang telinga kelinci di dalam tasnya. Tahu betapa keras kepalanya Izuna, Sakura hanya pasrah menarik seleting menutup tasnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan membuatku mati muda di tangan Gaara." Rajuk Sakura. Gadis itu tak sadar jika cara bicaranya dengan Izuna sudah berbeda. Tidak lagi teriak-teriak bengis. Izuna yang menyadari hal itu mengulum senyum lembutnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan hal yang tak mungkin terjadi." Sakura menatap Izuna cemberut. Pria ini meremehkan kecemburuan seseorang. Harusnya dia lihat seperti apa menyeramkannya Sasori saat cemburu. Dan bayangkan berapa kali tingkat kengeriannya akan bertambah jika yang cemburu Gaara. Errrr membayangkan wajah pria panda itu saja rasanya membuat Sakura merinding. "Aku serius, dia tak akan bisa menyentuhmu sedikitpun." Bisik Izuna tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Pria itu sedikit menunduk demi menyamakan tinggi mereka.

Sakura mengerjap menatap wajah tampan dengan mata sayu dan senyum lembut menggoda di depannya. Wajahnya memanas dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Hey memangnya siapa yang tahan di perlakukan seperti ini oleh pria tampan yang mirip Sasuke. Deg. Sakura mengerjap berkali-kali seiring normal kembali keadaannya saat mengingat Sasuke. Yang di hadapannya bukan Sasuke.

"Sakura..." Gadis itu menoleh saat mendengar suara familiar memanggilnya. Suara yang beberapa hari ini mendominasi kepalanya. Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya. Bukan dia saja, Izuna pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria itu.

"Sasuke..." Sakura melangkah akan menghampiri Sasuke namun tangannya di tahan Izuna.

"Kau mengganggu kencan kami Sasuke." Ucap Izuna ringan. Namun Sakura jelas melihat kilat kebencian di manik Izuna.

"Aa tapi kau kencan dengan orang yang salah. Dia milikku Izuna." Balas Sasuke kalem. Melihat bagaiman reaksi Izuna dan Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke lah yang selalu menguasai keadaan. Pria itu tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun sementara wajah Izuna mengeras.

"Kau hanya memaksanya." Desis Izuna tak terima.

"Begitukah?" Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Sakura, ayo pulang." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya seolah menyuruh Sakura datang padanya. Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman Izuna meski tak kasar.

"Kencan kita belum selesai, Sakura." Kepala Sakura tiba-tiba Sakit saat menatap Sasuke lalu menatap Izuna. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyorotkan isyarat tak mau dibantah. Menyebalkan.

"Aku harus pulang dengan Sasuke atau dia akan mendepakku dari rumahnya." Ucap Sakura akhirnya setelah mengeluh dalam hati.

"Aku akan memberimu tumpangan." Sakura tertawa hambar mendengar jawaban Izuna. Dia pasti sudah gila karna berada di antara dua Uchiha menyebalkan.

"Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk baju dan segala keperluan ku." Desah Sakura tak peduli lagi jika di anggap matre. Nyatanya dia tak bisa lari begitu saja dari Sasuke setelah semua yang pria raven itu lakukan untuknya. Meskipun dengan memaksanya.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Jawaban Izuna membuat Sakura mendesah lelah.

"Terserah. Hanya saja sekarang aku harus pulang dengan Sasuke." Sakura melirik Gaara dan Sasori yang baru datang dengan motor Sasori. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari Izuna dan berlari kecil pada Sasuke. Dia tersentak kaget saat Sasuke langsung memeluknya posesif. Seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi.

"Dia milikku. Kau akan menyesal jika memasuki teritori orang lain." Desis Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

Sakura masih bisa melihat wajah menyeramkan Izuna, seringai puas Sasori, dan Gaara yang melangkah ke arah Izuna. Saat pria panda itu memeluk Izuna protektif, giliran wajah Sasori yang berubah menyeramkan sekaligus sendu. Mata pria baby face itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Izuna masih menatap bengis Sasuke dari balik bahu Gaara yang memeluknya.

"Kita pulang." Sakura hanya diam saat Sasuke menggiringnya ke arah mobil pria itu. Dia tak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana melihat situasi tadi. Terasa menyeramkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Sakura melirik Sasori yang mengikutinya dari spion. Dia mendesah meski tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kesal sekaligus iba membaur jadi satu. Yang jelas dia benci terlibat dalam masalah percintaan para gay ini.

Sakura mengerjap bingung saat Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya memasuki halaman rumah Gaara. Di belakang mereka motor Sasori menyusul.

"Kenapa ke sini?" Sakura bergidik berpikir akan bertemu Gaara dalam waktu dekat jika pria itu pulang.

"Sasori akan mengamuk. Dia tak suka menghancurkan barang di apartemennya. Dan aku tak Sudi rumahku berantakan. Biarkan saja ini menjadi resiko si pembuat masalah itu." Dengan santai Sasuke melenggang masuk. Mengikuti Sasori yang sudah berteriak sembari menghancurkan apapun di dalam sana. Sakura makin pusing. Memangnya ada orang marah pilih-pilih rumah siapa yang akan dihancurkan? Bisa-bisa Gaara bangkrut jika seperti ini terus. Harusnya pria itu tak usah mengganti barang yang rusak. Jika perlu biarkan saja rumah ini kosong melompong.

Sasuke dengan nyaman duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan Sakura duduk di seberangnya. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Sakura nyaris tertawa sinis menyadari mereka menunggu Sasori meluapkan segala kemarahan sekaligus kesedihannya. Diam-diam Sakura iba juga melihat Sasori. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Gaara keras kepala tak menghiraukan Sasori saat ada Izuna. Padahal pria itu bisa bersikap manis saat hanya ada dia dan Sasori.

"Benarkah Sasori pernah kena amuk Karura-san?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati mengingat pembicaraan Sasuke dan Gaara beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ya, mana mungkin Gaara membiarkan Izuna di sakiti siapapun. Tahu Karura mencari pasangannya, Gaara memohon agar Sasorilah yang menemui Karura demi Izuna. Saat itu padahal Gaara baru saja menolak pernyataan cinta Sasori karna Izuna." Sasuke memandang Sasori yang sesenggukan sendu.

Sakurapun ikut memandang Sasori. Mungkin karna pengorbanan Sasori itulah Gaara membiarkan Sasori mengklaim dirinya sebagai pacar pria babyface itu. Bagi Sakura Sasori kelewat bodoh dan dibutakan cintanya. Begitupula Gaara yang tak bisa melihat selain Izuna meski pria itu seenaknya sendiri. Dan Izuna sama bodohnya karna terpaku pada obsesinya. Kali ini Sakura mendesah kesal berada ditengah-tengah orang bodoh. Atau hanya karna dia tak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta atau terobsesi makanya bisa mengatakan mereka bodoh?

"Sasuke..." Rengek Sasori manja dengan wajah mengenaskan. Sakura nyaris tersedak melihat kelakuan pria imut itu. Rupanya Sasori bukan hanya bisa bersikap kasar, tapi juga manja yang kelewatan seperti ini.

"Kemarilah..." Sahut Sasuke kalem. Dengan sekejap mata Sasori meluncur ke arah pria itu. Duduk di pangkuannya dan tanpa tahu malu mencium Sasuke beringas.

Sakura menganga melihat pemandangan di depannya. Setelah dia lihat Gaara berciuman dengan Sasuke, kenapa sekarang dia juga harus melihat Sasori berciuman dengan Sasuke. Apa Sasuke ini sejenis milik bersama?

Entah kenapa kepala Sakura seperti akan meledak merasakan kemarahan yang menghantamnya. Nafasnya memburu tak terima. Apa seperti ini kelakuan pria yang mengatakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya? Apa seperti ini kelakuan pria yang beberapa kali menyentuhnya dengan sangat intim? Sakura menggeretakkan giginya tak terima. Dia merasa dipermainkan oleh Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah berdiri di dekat dua gay sialan yang sedang saling melumat itu. Dengan sepenuh hati tangannya menggeplak kuat kepala Sasori lalu kepala Sasuke. Gadis itu lalu pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya mengabaikan teriakan tak terima Sasori.

Gadis itu membanting pintu kamarnya selama dia tinggal di rumah Gaara. Dia tak tahu mengapa berakhir di kamar ini. Tapi siapa yang peduli saat perasaannya sedang kacau.

"Sialaaan!" Sakura naik ke atas kasur dan menjambak selimut beserta kasur tak bersalah itu. Mengacak-acaknya meluapkan segala kejengkelan yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Si brengsek itu mau ciuman dengan berapa pria sebenarnya!" Geram Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya hingga ranjangnya berdecit keras.

"Dasar gay sialan! Brengsek! Biadap!" Sakura berdiri di atas ranjang dan menginjak-injak selimut yang sudah tergulung dibawah kakinya membayangkan yang di pijaknya adalah Sasuke. Dia sangat ingin mencakar wajah dua pria yang mungkin masih ada di ruang tamu itu.

Sakura makin beringas menghancurkan kamar ini saat merasa Sasuke tak datang menenangkannya. Bukankah harusnya pria itu mengkhawatirkannya? Bahkan harusnya pria itu meminta maaf padanya kan? Dia mengklaim Sakura miliknya. Tapi kenapa seolah Sasuke milik bersama. Ini sangat menjengkelkan.

"Kau sialan, Sasuke." Lirih Sakura tertelungkup di ranjang kelelahan, nafasnya memburu. Dia mengusap air matanya kasar. Buat apa mengeluarkan air mata sia-sia untuk si brengsek itu. Mereka semua brengsek. Sakura tak berhenti mengumpati para pria itu dengan segala jenis penghuni kebun binatang dan kata kasar. Sakura sangat ingin menghilang dari tempat ini. Dari situasi ini. Dia benci saat merasa terluka seperti ini.

Kepala Sakura terasa pening. Dia merebahkan kepalanya, jika di pikirkan lagi kenapa dia harus marah. Bukankah dia akan senang jika memiliki alasan lari dari Sasuke? Tapi benarkah begitu?

Gadis itu menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia tak ingin berpikir apapun lagi. Merasakan kecewa pada Sasuke baginya sudah termasuk kesalahan. Bukankah selama ini dia menekankan agar tak salah paham pada Sasuke. Pria itu... bukan miliknya.

.

.

Dalam kegelapan Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang menawarkan kenyamanan melingkupi tubuhnya. Dengan senang hati dia meringkuk merapatkan dirinya pada kehangatan itu. Jemarinya meraba permukaan di depan wajahnya, dan meremas lembut kain yang di sentuhnya.

Sakura membuka matanya dan mengerjap merasakan kejanggalan itu. Dia mengerjap sebelum mendongak dan memekik kencang. Bahkan kakinya bergerak cepat menendang obyek yang memeluknya.

"Ugh..." Rintih Sasuke yang jatuh ke lantai sementara Sakura meringkuk di sudut ranjang dengan wajah memerah. "... apa-apaan kau Sakura?" Geram pria itu merangkak kembali ke ranjang.

"Kau! Menjauh dariku!" Jerit Sakura menunjuk tepat di wajah Sasuke.

"Hhhh padahal saat tidur ku begitu manis." Keluh Sasuke melihat tingkah Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu memerah mendengar kata 'tidur'. Otaknya yang tak beres sudah melayang kemana-mana.

Sakura terdiam saat mengingat kejadian terakhir kali. Dia mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada. Ini kamarnya di rumah Sasuke. Padahal seingatnya dia tertidur di rumah Gaara. Kenapa bisa sampai sini?

Wajah bingung gadis itu mengeras saat mengingat adegan ciuman Sasori dan Sasuke. Dia menatap nyalang pria raven yang merangkak ke arahnya dengan wajah sepolos bayi.

"Jangan mendekatiku, Sasuke!" Desis Sakura tajam. Dia tak suka jika di dekati pria yang habis berciuman dengan pria lain. Ah Sakura sampai lupa jika Sasuke gay, jadi bukan masalah berciuman dengan Sasori.

"Kenapa? Kau masih marah karna Sasori menciumku?" Tanya Sasuke kalem yang semakin menambah kejengkelan Sakura.

"Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Cemburu, mungkin." Sahut Sasuke acuh. Sakura meradang melihat betapa santainya pria itu menyahutinya.

"Aku tak mungkin cemburu pada seorang gay! Persetan kau ciuman atau tidur dengan Sasori sekalian! Sekarang pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Jerit Sakura dengan segala kemarahannya.

Nafas Sakura memburu. Kepalanya terasa mau meledak. Dia merasa gila dan berlebihan melihat ketenangan Sasuke. Ingin rasanya dia mencakar mulut sialan Sasuke yang mengatakan jika dia cemburu. Tak mungkin dia cemburu.

"Aku senang ku cemburu." Ucap Sasuke selembut beludru. Tatapan lembutnya bahkan membekukan tubuh Sakura. Dia tak mampu memenuhi perintah otaknya agar menepis tangan Sasuke yang membelai wajahnya. "Aku juga cemburu melihat kau tersenyum manis bahkan tertawa untuk Izuna. Aku benci itu."

Sakura mengerjap tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hatinya merasa tak kuat mendengar bagaimana Sasuke mengakui bahwa pria itu cemburu pada Izuna. Apa Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya?

"Kau balas dendam dengan berciuman?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan konyol Sakura.

"Sasori dan Gaara selalu melakukannya saat frustasi. Mereka membutuhkanku sebagai penghibur saat mereka sakit." Lirih Sasuke semakin memangkas jarak mereka.

"Aku tak suka." Bisik Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura. Tak ada jilatan bahkan lumatan. Hanya menempel, namun mampu membuat tubuh mereka bergetar hebat bagai tersengat listrik. Mampu membuat perut mereka mulas. Mampu membuat mereka melupakan segalanya dan hanya meresapi getaran asing yang menyenangkan merambati tubuh dan hati mereka.

Tbc...

.

Menurut kalian enakan tetep Sakucent atau ada pair nya?


	11. Chapter 11

E he he setelah baca semua pendapat kalian, aku putusin ff ini akan jadi Sakucent dan SasuSaku. Entahlah, sebenernya aku juga gak paham maksudku sendiri... nikmatin aja lah ya kan...

.

...11

.

.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti di halaman Iwagakuen. Belum terlalu banyak siswa yang datang mengingat jam masuk masih tiga puluh menit lagi. Sasuke punya jadwal pagi hingga membuat Sakura harus berangkat lebih pagi.

"Jangan pasrah saja saat di ajak Izuna keluyuran..." Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah. Apa maksudnya pasrah? Harusnya pria ini lihat betapa kerasnya dia berusaha lepas dari Izuna kemarin. Ck, Sakura menahan decakannya agar hanya hatinya yang mendengar. "... Aku akan berusaha menjemputmu tepat waktu."

Lagi, ucapan Sasuke membuatnya jengah. Pria itu bilang berusaha, berarti belum tentu akan menjemputnya tepat waktu. Dan beresiko Sakura harus menghadapi sikap mengerikan sekaligus kekanakan Izuna.

"Kau dengar aku?" Tanya Sasuke tak senang karna Sakura tak terlihat mendengarkannya.

"Hm." Sahut Sakura malas.

"Buat kepala cantikmu ini mengingat jika kau milikku. Hanya milikku." Sasuke mengecup lama pipi Sakura. Menciptakan rona merah yang menjalar dan mulai mendominasi wajah cantik gadisnya.

Sakura jadi teringat adegan tempel bibir tadi malam. Dia tak bisa mengatakan itu sebuah ciuman kan? Ciuman di drama Korea terlihat lebih dari sekedar menempelkan bibir. Sialan. Sakura akui dia cukup penasaran dengan rasanya. Tapi mengingat tubuhnya yang nyaris seperti jelly hanya dengan tempel bibir, apa yang akan terjadi jika... sudahlah. Lupakan. Toh Sasuke selalu mengulang ucapannya yang menunggu Sakura besar. Pria itu mengombang-ambingkan hormon remajanya. Sentuhannya terasa seperti permainan tarik ulur. Damn.

"Seharusnya kau tak memasukkanku ke sekolah ini jika sebegitu khawatirnya." Dengus Sakura. Ini seperti Sasuke memasukkannya ke lubang buaya sementara pria itu menuntut Sakura bertahan hidup. Mengerikan. Dan sangat egois, pastinya.

"Kau benar. Aku hanya ingin dia menyadari posisinya yang tak akan pernah mengungguliku." Ucap Sasuke ringan sebelum keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Eww perlakuan yang sangat manis kan? Yeah jika saja pria ini tidak sengaja menjebloskan Sakura dalam masalah, mungkin gadis itu akan memujanya.

"Terserah." Dengus Sakura acuh. Dia sudah malas untuk mempertanyakan isi kepala Sasuke. Biarkan saja pria angkuh ini bertingkah sesukanya.

Sakura mengernyit mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke saat lengan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya. Membuat tubuhnya merapat pada pria raven sialan yang tak tahu situasi ini. Hey, Sakura sudah bilang kan kalau ini di halaman sekolah? Jelas itu membuatnya jadi tontonan. Good.

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya mengomel saat mobil yang dia kenali berhenti tak jauh dari mereka. Shit. Itu mobil Gaara. Izuna keluar lebih dulu di ikuti si pemilik mobil. Sakura melihat senyum yang tak sampai mata terukir di bibir Izuna. Baginya itu tak penting dibandingkan tatapan tajam Gaara yang mengarah padanya. Pria itu jelas akan membunuhnya jika ada kesempatan. Sialan. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya memilih menatap dada Sasuke. Yeah, dada Sasuke dan tatapan Gaara membuatnya berdebar dengan arti yang berbeda. Oh Sakura merasa umurnya memendek dua tahun ha ha.

"Masuklah ke kelasmu." Ucap Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. Sakura tak menyembunyikan erangan jengkelnya. Di dalam mobil mungkin tak masalah pria itu melakukannya, tapi di sini sama saja bersedia menjadi tontonan gratis. Tapi bukan berarti benar-benar tak apa jika Sasuke melakukannya di dalam mobil. Semenjak Sasuke dan Izuna selalu melakukannya kapanpun dimana pun seenaknya, Sakura akan berusaha waspada. Dia bukan peliharaan manis yang bisa di cium-cium sembarang orang.

Dengan jengkel Sakura meninggalkan tiga pria yang sebenarnya membuatnya khawatir itu. Bisa saja terjadi sesuatu yang melibatkan darah di antara mereka. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berhenti melangkah. Dia menoleh ke belakang, helaan nafas lega meluncur dari bibirnya saat melihat mobil Sasuke bergerak pergi. Meninggalkan Gaara yang mengecup singkat pelipis Izuna. O ow para pria itu mengabaikan teriakan histeris para fujoshi.

Sakura tersentak saat emeraldnya bertemu dengan manik Gaara. Sumpah jika tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin sekarang dia sudah terkapar bersimbah darah. Sakura bergidik dan dengan cepat berlari ke kelasnya. Jika bisa dia tak mau bertemu Gaara. Pria itu mengancamnya tanpa kata dan tanpa tanya. Gaara memang sialan. Padahal di pertemuan pertama sikap pria itu begitu menyenangkan. Ini pelajaran jika Sakura tak boleh menilai seseorang dari wajah dan sikap di awal jumpa. Duh.

"Ohayou Sakura..." Sakura yang akan masuk ke kelasnya menghentikan langkah saat mendengar sapaan seseorang. Senyumnya mengembang melihat Sai dengan beberapa buku di tangannya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ohayou sensei..."

"Kau dan para pria mu membuat kehebohan. Mungkin lain kali aku harus merekamnya." Ucap Sai gagal menyembunyikan kilat geli pada ucapannya.

"Ck, mereka bukan pria ku sensei." Decak Sakura jengkel. Tak heran jika Sai tau mengingat banyaknya kepala yang melongok dari jendela koridor demi melihat drama sialan yang berlangsung kurang dari dua menit tadi.

"Kenapa sekesal itu? Nikmati saja. Jarang-jarang ada gadis beruntung dengan beberapa pria tampan di sekelilingnya." Sakura langsung berdecih sadis mendengar godaan senseinya.

"Sensei pikir ini BBF? Yang benar saja!" Kesal Sakura seraya masuk ke kelas meninggalkan senseinya yang terkekeh melanjutkan langkahnya.

BBF mah bagi Sakura termasuk kisah manis. Sedangkan dirinya masuk dalam drama kisah sadis menyerempet genre Gore. Tentu saja mengingat kesadisan Sasori, dan selanjutnya mungkin Gaara. Gosh, Sakura ingin melambaikan tangan pada sutradaranya dan minta ganti pemeran.

Lupakan khayalan tingkat baper itu. Sekarang kepalanya makin pusing dengan kehisterisan Ino, Tenten dan Hinata yang kepo-kepo hubungannya dengan tiga pria gay sialan tadi pagi. Meski sebenarnya dia ingin mengumumkan pada mereka semua jika para pria yang mereka Kagumi sebenarnya bodoh dan gila bahkan cenderung psikopat, tapi karna dia baik hati dan cenderung tidak akan ada yang percaya, jadi Sakura hanya menjawab asal sambil cengengesan. Yang penting tidak mengurangi jatah umurnya lagi.

Hal yang tak terduga adalah, Izuna mengajar di kelasnya pada jam pelajaran biologi. Good. Sakura bisa membayangkan sesumringah apa senseinya itu saat bab reproduksi. Menggelikan. Meski begitu, Sakura akui cara mengajar Izuna cenderung menarik. Seolah nyaris tak ada batasan antara guru dan murid. Yah sepertinya Izuna cenderung banyak tertawa. Lihat, dia kebalikan Gaara. Maksud Sakura tentang kesan pertama bertemu dan saat ini.

Lewati bagian itu. Sakura ingin mengumpati Izuna jika saja tidak ingat posisinya sebagai murid. Bagaimana tidak, jika pria itu dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruh Sakura ke ruangannya saat jam istirahat. Shit. Sakura lapar dan butuh makan. Bukan tatapan geli dari pria mirip Sasuke di depannya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah cantik ini?" Kekeh Izuna mengulurkan tangannya akan menyentuh wajah Sakura namun di tepis gadis itu lebih dulu. Saat ini mereka berada di ruangan Izuna, jadi tak akan ada yang melihat tindakan siswi yang kurang ajar pada senseinya. Atau justru senseinya yang kurang ajar pada siswinya. Entahlah. "Oww galaknya." Lagi, Izuna tertawa menyebalkan.

"Jangan main-main Izuna. Cepat katakan maumu. Aku tak mau kehilangan jam makan siang ku." Dengus Sakura menghilangkan sopan santunnya. Demi Tuhan, dia bahkan tak lagi merasa gugup berbicara dengan cara apapun pada Izuna. Yup, Uchiha memang menakjubkan. Mampu membuat Sakura tak membatasi diri dalam berekspresi.

"Aa aku akan pesankan sesuatu." Izuna terlihat mengutak-atik ponselnya akan menghubungi seseorang. Namun sebelum pria itu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, tangan Sakura sudah menyahut ponsel Izuna dan meletakkannya di meja dengan suara gebrakan kuat.

Tindakan Sakura itu tentu saja mengejutkan Izuna. Pria itu mengerjap dengan raut polosnya menatap wajah merah padam Sakura.

"Kau gila! Apa yang dipikirkan orang saat kau memberikanku makan? Di ruanganmu? Yang benar saja Izuna!" Geram Sakura.

"Kenapa terlalu di pikirkan? Nikmati saja. Toh resiko terbesar hanya bisik-bisik tetangga. Sekolah ini milik Uchiha." Sahut Izuna cuek. Pria itu lebih tertarik melirik ponselnya yang berada di antara meja dan telapak tangan Sakura. Ah dia mengkhawatirkan ponsel mahalnya.

Sementara Sakura memijat pelipisnya sebal. Berurusan dengan orang kaya memang selalu menyebalkan. Bagaimanapun mereka selalu ada sisi seenaknya sendiri. Dan kali ini Sakura harus menghadapi orang yang memiliki sisi seenaknya sendiri yang dominan. Sungguh membuat sakit kepala.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Sakura berusaha mengais ketenangannya. Marah pada Izuna hanya akan membuatnya semakin stres saja. Pria ini tak akan mengerti bahasa yang keluar dari mulutnya meski di ucapkan dengan sepenuh hati.

"Jadi, maksud sensei memanggilku kemari apa?" Sakura menegakkan punggungnya, melontarkan bahasa sopan yang bisa dia temukan di otaknya sementara ini, bahkan sedikit memaksakan senyumnya demi mendapatkan jawaban Izuna.

Sedangkan Izuna justru mengangkat satu alisnya heran melihat tingkah Sakura. Pria itu meraih ponselnya yang tidak lagi dihimpit tangan Sakura sembari terkekeh lalu mengernyit melihat retakan halus pada layarnya. Ponsel mahalnya terluka.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf untuk ponselmu. Dan ini." Izuna menggeser kotak di ujung meja ke depan Sakura.

Itu ponsel baru. Sakura menatap kotak itu lalu beralih ke Izuna ke kotak itu lagi ke Izuna lagi dan menggeleng kecil. Sakura tak suka mendapati satu orang lagi selain Sasuke yang suka memberinya sesuatu. Itu hanya akan membuat Sakura makin kebingungan karna jelas tak akan bisa membalas kebaikan mereka

"Sasuke sudah memberikanku yang baru kemarin." Sakura tak berbohong. Ponsel itu ada di tasnya saat ini. Ponsel yang lebih sederhana dari yang di hancurkan Izuna hasil rengekan Sakura saat Sasuke berniat membelikan yang sama. Mana mungkin dia menghabiskan uang Sasuke lebih banyak lagi.

"Biar saja. Dariku dan Sasuke kan beda. Tapi kalau kau tetap tidak mau, ku buang saja." Izuna meraih kotak itu dan bersiap melemparnya ke luar jendela.

Sakura melotot ganas melihat betapa mudahnya pria ini menyia-nyiakan barang mahal. Memangnya dia pikir cari uang mudah?

"Oke, kemarikan. Mungkin bisa ku berikan pada orang lain nanti." Desah Sakura menjulurkan tangannya.

"Na na na aku lebih suka kau menyimpannya sampai lumutan daripada diberikan pada orang lain." Izuna menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya dengan gaya yang luar biasa menyebalkan. Sakura menghela nafas meredakan kejengkelannya.

"Oke oke."

"Tapi aku lebih suka kau membuang pemberian Sasuke dan menggunakan pemberian ku." Ucap Izuna lagi dengan gaya merajuk yang kekanakan. Sakura menggeram melihat bagaimana Izuna nglunjak.

"Berikan saja sekarang atau aku akan mengacuhkanmu selamanya." Geram Sakura jengkel.

"Yakin bisa mengabaikan pria tampan sepertiku?" Sakura mendengus remeh menatap Izuna.

"Ah sayangnya aku di kelilingi pria tampan. Kau tak berpengaruh apapun." Ejek Sakura yang langsung membuat Izuna merenggut sebal. Tapi Sakura benar.

Sekembalinya dari ruangan Izuna, Sakura menatap dua ponsel di dalam tasnya. Dia mendesah lelah. Apa Izuna dan Sasuke tak menyadari jika mereka begitu mirip? Mereka sama-sama pemaksa.

Sakura menyempatkan membeli roti isi mengingat jam pelajaran akan di mulai dalam sepuluh menit. Gadis itu melihat isi kontak ponsel pemberian Sasuke, tak ada yang berubah. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Ibu. Sedangkan dalam ponsel pemberian Izuna, tentu saja hanya ada nomor pria itu. Tanpa sadar Sakura terkekeh. Lihat, betapa miripnya mereka.

Sakura mengirim pesan pada ibunya. Dia hanya berharap orang tuanya di sana baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Meski dia masih dalam masalah, setidaknya saat ini dia tak kelaparan dan tak akan dituntut apapun. Ah pengecualian pada tuntutan Sasuke agar dirinya menjadi milik pria itu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, senyum yang tak terlihat senang ataupun sedih. Senyum yang menyadari jika mungkin dirinya memang milik Sasuke saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, jika seratus persen biaya hidupnya ditanggung pria itu. Sakura tak begitu yakin rasa suka bisa membuat Sasuke rela menghabiskan begitu banyak biaya dan tenaga untuknya. Meski begitu, dia sedang tak ingin memiliki banyak pertanyaan tanpa jawaban. Jalani saja.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mendesah melihat Sasuke belum datang menjemputnya. Ini sudah lebih dari lima menit sejak bel pulang berbunyi. Dan rasanya dia ingin kabur saat melihat cengiran lebar Izuna yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Sakura berbalik dan berlari cepat menghindari Izuna. Dia yakin jika pria itu akan di jemput Gaara. Dan membiarkan Gaara melihatnya bersama Izuna sama saja dengan menantang perang. Sakura tak akan melakukannya.

"Sakura, kenapa lari? Aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Sakura!" Sialan. Izuna mengejarnya. Bahkan jelas sekali pria itu seolah menikmati aksi kejar-kejaran mereka. Dasar sensei bebal tanpa urat malu.

Sakura mempercepat larinya menyebrangi halaman luas sekolahnya menuju pagar tinggi di depan sana. Gadis itu menebalkan mukanya dari tatapan bertanya murid-murid lainnya. Keselamatan nyawanya lebih penting.

"Sakura. Ayo pulang bersama. Sebentar lagi Gaara datang menjemput lho." Ucap Izuna riang yang entah bagaimana sudah berlari di samping Sakura.

Sakura mengerang melihat kebebalan Izuna. Gadis itu menyerah berlari, dia berjongkok dengan Izuna berdiri di sampingnya. Gezzz. Apa tak malu sensei satu ini bermain kejar-kejaran dengannya di tengah kerumunan murid lain? Yang benar saja. Lalu apa katanya tadi? Gaara menjemput? Sebenarnya Izuna punya dendam apa padanya sampai tega menjebloskannya ke dalam lubang neraka. Sialan. Sakura ingin mengutuk pria ini jadi batu.

"Bisakah sensei meninggalkanku sendiri? Tolong sayangi nyawaku yang mungkin akan melayang karna sensei terus menempeliku." Rengek Sakura frustasi.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Ayo kita main tebak-tebakan sambil menunggu Gaara dan Sasuke." Izuna menyeret Sakura duduk di pot bunga panjang yang terbuat dari semen di depan penyebrangan.

Sementara Izuna menjelaskan peraturannya, gadis itu terus komat-kamit menggerutui bahkan mengutuk Izuna dengan segala tindak paksanya. Iya, pria di sampingnya ini bahkan tak melepaskan tangannya dengan alasan pencegahan kaburnya Sakura. Sangat kejam.

"Permainan di mulai Sakura. Tak perlu di pikirkan, hukuman dariku akan menyenangkan kok." Sakura berdecak sebal melihat cengiran mencurigakan Izuna.

Ah peraturannya adalah menebak gender orang yang akan menyebrang ke arah mereka. Jika salah akan mendapat hukuman dari yang menang. Ngomong-ngomong, Iwagakuen terletak di tempat yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki. Di sisi kirinya adalah kompleks perumahan kelas menengah. Di sisi kanannya adalah ruang terbuka hijau yang selalu ramai. Sedangkan di seberang jalannya berjajar mini market, cafe, dan tempat menghabiskan uang lainnya.

"Perempuan." Sahut Sakura asal.

"Pilih salah satu Sakura. Anak-anak, remaja, wanita dewasa atau nenek-nenek." Terang Izuna.

"Mana bisa begitu. Yang namanya gender cuma ada dua." Protes Sakura tak terima.

"Oh Ok. Aku pilih banci." Sahut Izuna kalem.

"Hei, sudah ku bilang ada dua. Mana ada gender banci." Raung Sakura makin ganas.

"Tapi aku pilih banci. Bukankah itu bagus jika kau menang?" Dengan wajah polos bagai bayi Izuna menatap Sakura yang menggeram.

"Terserah. Jika aku menang, aku akan memaksamu berdiri di jalan dan merelakan di tabrak mobil." Sahut Sakura yang membuat Izuna tertawa hambar dan meremas tangan gadis itu.

Mereka terdiam menunggu seseorang yang menyebrang jalan pertama. Sakura menyeringai senang melihat kerumunan wanita karier yang baru keluar dari cafe. Dia benar-benar percaya diri bahwa mereka akan menyeberang. Hei, apa dia menikmati permainan ini?

"Kau tak akan benar-benar membiarkanku di tabrak mobil kan?" Desis Izuna mengusap kasar wajahnya melihat kerumunan wanita karir itu akan menyeberang.

"Aku tak akan menangisi kepergianmu, jangan khawatir." Sahut Sakura sadis lengkap dengan seringainya. Jawabannya itu membuat Izuna menekuk wajahnya.

Bertepatan dengan kerumunan wanita karir yang menyeberang, seorang pengamen banci berlari-lari hingga mendahului kerumunan itu menyeberang. Sakura melotot dengan wajah seolah melihat malaikat maut. Sedangkan Izuna mengedip takjub dan akhirnya tertawa lebar saat banci itu menyebrang lebih dulu

"Itu tidak adil!" Jerit Sakura tak terima. Bagaimana mungkin ada banci sialan yang membuatnya kalah dengan tebakan abnormal? Yang benar saja.

"Kau tak boleh protes karna kalah Sakura." Izuna masih berusaha menghentikan ledakan tawanya. Lihat, bukankah dia benar-benar beruntung?

Sakura menatap benci Izuna yang masih tertawa. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa kesialan selalu mengiringinya bahkan saat Izuna memilih pilihan yang tak masuk akal. Sialan. Sakura bersidekap menatap tajam Izuna yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan minta jadian. Jangan minta pulang bersama. Jangan minta pegang-pegang. Jangan minta traktir. Jangan minta..."

"Hei hei hei apa-apaan itu?!" Kesal Izuna.

"Kau pasti akan menghukum ku yang aneh-aneh." Tuduh Sakura yang sangat tepat sasaran. Izuna terkekeh melihat raut tegang Sakura.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Memangnya aku tak laku sampai jadian dengan muridku?" Sakura memajukan bibirnya saat Izuna mengacak-acak rambutnya. Jujur dia malu karna sudah berpikir macam-macam.

"Lagi pula satu kesalahan satu hukuman. Jangan khawatir." Sakura mendengus tak percaya. Selama mengenal Izuna, tak ada hal yang tak mengkhawatirkan dilakukan oleh pria itu.

"Terserah."

"Oke. Satu hukuman." Izuna menangkup wajah Sakura dan mencium gadis itu.

Sakura melotot melihat wajah Izuna yang begitu dekat. Bahkan bibir pria itu menggeliat di bibirnya. Sakura tak yakin besok dia bisa sekolah dengan tenang. Kegilaan Izuna yang menciumnya di tempat umum memang patut di kutuk.

Sakura memukul dan mendorong Izuna agar melepaskannya. Dia membenci ini, saat seorang gadis harus terima kenyataan jika tenaga pria jauh lebih besar. Dia ingin mencekik Izuna sekarang juga. Dan semakin ingin saat melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil yang berhenti di dekat mereka. Gaara dan tatapan mematikannya. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Sakura. Saat ini Sakura ingin bilang 'pergilah ke surga nyawa, hati-hati di jalan'.

.

Tbc...

.

Hufffft. Nyaris dua minggu. Kadang aku membenci saat mereka bisa mengatur ini itu padaku hanya karna aku membutuhkan biaya hidup. Chhhh.

ah tapi aku bersyukur dua Minggu ini aku akan santai. Mungkin bisa memberi dua sampai empat chapter pada KACAU. Atau lebih?

Peraturannya gampang. Jika ada salah satu dari, Tiga puluh reviews tanpa akun, Sepuluh reviews dengan akun, dua following, dua favorit, aku akan up, meski salah satu dari itu terpenuhi dalam satu hari. Selama aku libur aja loh ya..

Tapi nih, reviews tanpa akunnya gak di itung kalau cuma 'next' dan kawan-kawannya...

Okay... see you...


	12. Chapter 12

Ups sepertinya aku terlambat menyadari jika respon kalian lebih dari ekspektasi ku. Terima kasih. Dan selamat membaca. Aturan yang kemarin masih berlaku.

Ps. Keponakanku masuk rumah sakit. Itu alasanku terlambat memenuhi janjiku.

Pss. Maaf tak sempat membalas reviews kalian. Chap kemarin aku harus mempersiapkan seratus harian nenekku. Chap ini aku sudah harus ke rumah sakit.

-12-

.

.

Tubuh Sakura tersentak jatuh saat Gaara memisahkannya dengan kasar dari Izuna. Sakura merintih merasakan bokongnya yang sakit. Dia segera berdiri merasakan semua mata memandangnya. Terutama Jade milik Gaara yang terasa menghujam setiap pori-porinya.

"Gaara, apa-apaan sikap kasarmu pada Sakura." Desis Izuna tak suka saat Gaara menghalanginya yang akan membantu Sakura.

"Aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengannya apalagi berciuman!" Bentak Gaara marah. Bukan sekedar marah, pria itu murka.

Sakura bergidik ngeri. Dia ingin segera kabur dari sini karna tak tahan dengan tatapan ingin tahu di sekitar mereka. Ini sangat memalukan. Sayangnya dengan kasar Gaara mendorongnya lagi hingga untuk kedua kalinya Sakura merintih merasakan sengatan di bokongnya yang berciuman langsung dengan trotoar.

"Ini tidak adil. Bukan aku yang mau berciuman dengan si brengsek itu!" Jerit Sakura tak tahan merasa dirinya dianiaya Gaara.

"Jaga mulutmu bitch. Harusnya sejak awal aku mendengarkan Sasori agar menyingkirkan sumber masalah sepertimu." Desis Gaara tajam yang membuat mata Sakura memanas. Bahkan panas itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura tak terima dirinya selalu menjadi pihak yang salah. Bukan dia yang ingin terlibat dalam masalah gila mereka.

"Bisakah kau hentikan ini Gaara! Kau membuat kita jadi tontonan!" Teriak Izuna tak sabar. Sakura berdecih mendengar ucapan Izuna. Apa pria itu tak sadar sejak awal bahkan sebelum Gaara datang mereka sudah menjadi tontonan?

"Kau sudah menjadi tontonan sejak berciuman dengan jalang itu." Desis Gaara lebih lembut menatap Izuna. Namun jelas kemarahan masih menguasainya.

"Omong kosong." Izuna menyingkirkan Gaara dari hadapannya dan menghampiri Sakura. Jade itu menatap punggung Izuna terluka. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa mereka saling melukai. Bahkan sekarang Sakura ikut merasakan setiap luka yang mereka ciptakan tanpa sadar. Atau secara sadar...

"Bukankah kau milikku Izuna? Kau seharusnya tak boleh berciuman dengan selain aku." Lirih Gaara yang masih bisa di dengar Izuna dan Sakura. Izuna berhenti untuk menoleh pada Gaara.

"Sejak awal dan sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah jadi milikmu. Tapi, kau milikku Gaara, jangan khawatir." Ucap Izuna kalem dan berniat membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura menepis kasar tangan Izuna dan berdiri sendiri. Dia ingin menangis karena terjebak pada situasi menyebalkan seperti ini. Emeraldnya menatap tajam onix Izuna. Dia tak menyangka, Izuna yang selalu tersenyum ini bisa mengatakan hal setega itu pada Gaara. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Izuna selalu menginginkan milik Sasuke. Ini terlalu berlebihan baginya.

"Jangan mendekatiku." Desis Sakura tajam. Dia lelah. "Kau tak akan mendapatkan ku." Lanjutnya lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke yang baru keluar dari mobilnya tak jauh dari mobil Gaara.

Gadis itu langsung masuk kedalam pelukan Sasuke. Wajahnya menoleh perlahan menatap Izuna dibelakangnya. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang tak membaca kilatan luka di onix Izuna. Tapi itu bukan salahnya. Sakura yakin itu bukan karenanya. Dia hanyalah orang asing yang terombang-ambing di situasi menyebalkan ini.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Sakura mendengar Sasuke berbicara dirambutnya. Gadis itu mengangguk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dan memasukkan gadis itu ke mobilnya lalu menghampiri dua pria yang yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Sakura tak peduli. Dia justru menelungkupkan wajahnya di lengannya yang terlipat di dashboar. Apapun yang terjadi di sana bukanlah salahnya. Tak ada secuil pun niat Sakura menyulut amarah siapapun. Jika bisa, Sakura justru ingin berada di tempat paling jauh hingga tak terjangkau masalah mereka.

Sakura masih bisa merasakan kemarahan Gaara menembus tubuhnya. Dia masih bisa merasakan tatapan terluka Gaara dan Izuna. Sakura merasa dirinya akan gila karna para gay itu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap ke arah tiga orang pria yang entah membicarakan apa. Jelas Sasuke yang paling banyak bicara di sana. Tak lama kemudian pria itu berjalan ke arah Sakura. Memasuki mobil dan membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Izuna yang di rangkul Gaara masuk ke dalam mobil pria merah itu. Sakura menunduk merasakan perasaan tak nyaman yang menderanya.

Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu dia dan Izuna masih bisa tertawa. Dan semuanya jadi begitu mengerikan dalam sekejap. Sakura menghela nafas mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan pada mereka?" Tanya Sakura sembari menyamankan punggungnya.

"Hanya mengingatkan kelakuan gila mereka yang menciptakan tontonan gratis. Terutama Izuna."

"Kau membencinya?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke menatapnya meski hanya sekilas.

"Ya." Jawab pria itu tanpa ragu.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali menatap jalanan di depannya yang padat merayap. Dia pikir hubungan mereka adalah benci dan cinta yang saling membelit seperti spiral. Dan seharusnya hubungan itu memiliki awal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan. Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Sakura menunggu Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tak ada alasan khusus. Kami memang saingan sejak kecil." Sahut Sasuke kalem.

Jawabannya membuat Sakura tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Jika itu sudah berlangsung sejak kecil, bukankah artinya sulit untuk di akhiri? Mereka akan seolah kehilangan tujuan jika tiba-tiba harus baikan kan? Sakura tak yakin.

"Ku pikir itu tak cukup menjadikan Izuna terobsesi pada apapun yang jadi milikmu."

"Kau benar. Obsesinya mungkin di mulai saat pacar kesayangannya jatuh cinta padaku." Kekeh Sasuke. Sakura ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Mungkin itu merupakan kenangan lucu bagi Sasuke, meski tidak bagi Izuna. "Kau tahu, pacarnya adalah pecinta si nomor satu. Dan saat aku menjadi nomor satu di sekolah, cintanya yang tadinya pada Izuna berubah padaku. Ku pikir harusnya Izuna tak memikirkan itu terlalu jauh."

"Ku pikir Izuna lebih tua darimu."

"Yup. Dia kelas tiga sedangkan aku kelas satu saat itu." Sasuke membawa mobilnya mengitari danau menuju pekaranganya.

"Apa kau sudah akan wisuda?"

"Hn. Aku akan melakukannya tahun ini." Sasuke nyengir bangga.

Mereka memasuki rumah dengan perasaan Sakura yang lebih baik. Sasuke langsung memasuki dapur dan membuat makan siang untuk mereka. Sakura melahap makanannya dengan senang hati. Dia memang kelaparan sejak tadi.

Gadis itu menghela nafas menyadari besok tak akan menjadi hari tenang baginya. Bukan tak mungkin seisi sekolah tahu apa yang terjadi. Kepala Sakura rasanya berdenyut memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mungkin bolos akan menjadi pilihan yang bagus.

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah mendekatinya. Saat ini dia sedang berdiri di pinggir danau. Sasuke. Pria itu membawa perahu karet. Gerakan jarinya mengisyaratkan agar Sakura mendekat dan ikut menaiki perahu itu bersama.

"Kita seperti korban banjir." Kekeh Sakura. Ya, perahu yang mereka naiki ini seperti yang biasa di gunakan tim penyelamat bencana banjir.

"Hanya ada ini di gudang." Acuh Sasuke mendayung perahu mereka ke tengah danau. Sakura menyukai pemandangan ini. Air danaunya sejajar dengan dataran di sekelilingnya. Seolah ini hanyalah kubangan besar. Emeraldnya menatap jajaran pohon yang berada di seberang rumah Sasuke. Mereka mulai tampak cantik dengan banyaknya daun yang memerah. Musim gugur akan segera tiba.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan cantik di sisi danau.

"Hm?" Sahut Sasuke yang sudah menghentikan kegiatan mendayungnya. Sekarang mereka terapung tenang di tengah danau. Tak ada angsa atau apapun. Hanya danau dengan pepohonan berdaun merah di sekitarnya, juga sebuah rumah di satu sisinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasori?" Sakura tak yakin kenapa tiba-tiba dia kepikiran pria itu. Pria imut yang di abaikan Gaara karna Izuna.

"Tidak begitu baik. Gaara sudah tak menemuinya nyaris seminggu lamanya." Sasuke ikut memandang ke arah yang di pandang Sakura. Helaan nafas pria itu terdengar penuh beban.

"Gaara... ku pikir dia sendiri terluka. Mereka semua terluka dengan cara masing-masing. Kenapa mereka sekeras kepala itu."

"Aku tahu. Salah satu dari mereka seharusnya memutuskan mata rantai agar semuanya lebih baik." Sakura dan Sasuke kini menopang dagu mereka pada lipatan tangan masing-masing di atas lutut mereka.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya?"

"Aku di luar lingkaran mereka. Meski terlihat terlibat, nyatanya aku adalah masalah lain di masalah mereka." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya menatap gadis yang belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari jajaran pohon di tepi danau.

Sakura sendiri terdiam mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Dan dia pikir pria itu benar. Sasuke bukanlah masalah utama mereka meski terlihat terlibat. Sasuke bukan orang yang bisa memutuskan mata rantai yang membelenggu mereka. Sakura menghela nafas ingin mengeluh.

"Apa yang dilakukan Izuna sampai Gaara seperti tadi? Apa dia menciummu?" Sakura merinding tiba-tiba mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke ragu.

"Hm." Sahut Sakura. Gadis itu mengamati wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya. Tak ada perubahan berarti. Bersyukurlah, setidaknya di tak akan di tenggelamkan di danau.

"Apa kau membuka mulutmu?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk Sasuke.

Senyum manis terukir di bibir pria itu. Satu tangannya terulur mengusap wajah Sakura. Perlakuan Sasuke itu membuat isi perutnya jumpalitan. Sakura yakin sekarang wajahnya memerah mengingat panas yang seperti membakar kulitnya.

"Anak pintar." Segala perasaan asing yang melanda Sakura surut mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu. Dia tak mengerti maksud Sasuke mengatakan itu. Ini tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Tunggu, memangnya dia mengharapkan apa?

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kenapa kau terlalu baik padaku? Uhm bagiku sangat berlebihan semua yang kau lakukan untukku jika hanya di dasari rasa suka." Tanya Sakura. Saat ini suasana mereka sangat santai. Sakura pikir menanyakan apa saja tak akan jadi masalah.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari wajah Sakura. Membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap gadis itu. Dia menatap lekat-lekat emerald Sakura. Membuat Sakura merasa terbakar. Sakura dilanda gugup secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama. Itu bukan kebohongan. Asal kau tahu, cinta bisa menjadi alasan seseorang berubah menjadi malaikat ataupun iblis."

Nafas Sakura seperti macet di tengah jalan mendengar ucapan lirih bernada serius itu. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak beberapa detik seolah ingin menghentikan waktu. Sakura akui, dia terpesona pada Sasuke dan ucapannya.

"Jika kau begitu menyukaiku, bisakah kau berhenti menjadi pelampiasan Gaara ataupun Sasori?" Sakura tak tahu jika dirinya bisa menuntut pria yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuknya ini. Apa sekarang dia sudah mulai menjadi sosok yang egois?

"Itu... sepertinya akan sulit." Gumam Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura.

Sakura kecewa. Bukan jawaban itu yang ingin Sakura dengar. Bagi Sakura, tindakan Sasuke ini berarti hanya sebesar itu Sasuke menyukainya. Sedangkan rasa ingin di nomor satukan itu menggerogoti Sakura dengan pasti. Menuntut agar Sasuke memenuhinya hanya karna ucapan suka dari pria itu. Bukankah suka selalu di iringi tindakan untuk menyatakannya? Egois? Sepertinya itu akan menjadi sifat baru Sakura.

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu apa yang kau rasakan saat ada seseorang yang menyatakan suka padamu tapi masih berciuman dengan orang lain?" Sinis Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat lalu terkekeh pelan. Pria itu menggeleng kecil sementara tangannya terulur mengacak rambut Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura dengan cepat menepisnya. Dia sedang kecewa saat ini.

"Mereka tak bisa di hitung sebagai sainganmu, Sakura." Sakura menggeliat tak suka saat Sasuke menangkup wajahnya. Memaksanya menatap kilat geli sialan di manik pria itu.

"Tentu saja. Apa ini semacam memiliki permen yang bisa aku jilat bergantian dengan orang lain?" Gerutu Sakura memajukan bibirnya cemberut. Dia tak lagi berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menangkup wajahnya. Itu hal sia-sia yang melelahkan.

"Eeew Sakura, kau mau menjilatku?" Tanya Sasuke lengkap dengan seringai seksinya.

"Bukan itu maksudku sialan!" Jerit Sakura tak terima dengan wajah memerah. Ucapan Sasuke membuat isi kepalanya jungkir balik.

"Jangan malu-malu, kau tinggal pilih bagian mana yang ingin kau jilat." Kepala Sakura seperti akan meledak mendengar godaan Sasuke. Itu seperti undangan dan rayuan. Dan sekarang otak kotor Sakura mulai menampilkan adegan gila yang Sakura ingin lakukan tapi beresiko mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan gila Sasuke! Aku tak akan melakukannya!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke jengkel dan berniat bangun untuk menjauhi pria itu. Sayangnya dia melupakan fakta jika mereka sedang berada di atas perahu karet dan...

Byur! Sakura jatuh ke danau. Gadis itu masih sempat mendengar teriakan Sasuke sebelum dia sibuk menggapai-gapai permukaan. Sakura tak bisa berenang. Sialan, ini pertama kalinya dia berurusan dengan genangan air dalam jumlah besar. Sakura mengutuk gaya batunya yang membuatnya cepat tenggelam. Suara minta tolongnya tenggelam di telan air, menyisakan sesak nafas dan kepanikan pada dirinya.

Saat dia merasa sekarat karna kehabisan nafas, dia merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke atas permukaan. Sakura menghirup udara dengan rakus sementara tangannya reflek memeluk apapun yang berada di dekatnya. Dia butuh pegangan.

"Kau tak bisa berenang?" Sakura mengerang jengkel mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kalau dia bisa berenang mana mungkin dia akan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam. Dasar bodoh.

"Aku tak pernah berada di situasi yang mengharuskan ku bisa berenang." Sahut Sakura dengan nafas yang mulai tenang. Nyawanya seolah kembali satu persatu ke dalam dirinya. Berusaha mengontrol kepanikannya sendiri dengan memeluk erat apapun... ah dia memeluk leher Sasuke. Sementara tangan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya di dalam air.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau di tuntut untuk bisa berenang." Kekeh Sasuke yang menghasilkan pelototan Sakura.

"Cepat bawa aku ke perahu." Tandas Sakura tak sabar. Bayangan ikan piranha bahkan hiu mulai menginvasi otaknya.

"Kenapa? Ini terasa romantis."

"Katakan itu saat kau mati di serbu piranha." Lihat, Sakura benar-benar paranoid.

"Kenapa memikirkan piranha selagi ada pemandangan seksi di depanmu. Kau aneh sekali." Kekeh Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menyadari kondisi mereka.

Benar, ini terasa seksi dan membakar gairahnya. Sasuke yang basah membuatnya meleleh. Dinginnya air danau tak bisa menembus panas tubuhnya karna pengaruh Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat mengusir hal nista yang mulai berkelebat tak tahu malu di pikirannya.

"Ayo naik ke perahu Sasuke. Ini benar-benar menakutkan." Rengek Sakura.

"Ck, setelah yang satu ini." Decak Sasuke sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Menjilatinya dengan lambat seolah ingin merasakan setiap inci permukaan bibir Sakura. Tubuh Sakura menegang, isi perutnya terasa berjumpalitan. Dia yakin pasokan udara menipis tiba-tiba saat Sasuke mengulum lembut bibirnya. Sakura tersengal-sengal membuka mulutnya, berniat mencari oksigen yang bisa menyelamatkan nafasnya. Tapi kepalanya langsung pusing saat dia justru merasakan benda lunak yang menggeliat menggoda di dalam mulutnya. Itu lidah Sasuke.

Sakura mengerang di mulut Sasuke saat tubuhnya begitu menempel pada tubuh Sasuke. Membuatnya merasakan tonjolan bukti gairah pria itu. Tubuh Sakura meremang. Dia tergoda. Bagian bawahnya bekedut tak nyaman butuh pelampiasan. Decak erotis dari ciuman mereka membuat kepala Sakura terasa kosong. Sakura mengerang lagi, menyatakan jika dia menyukai ini.

Nafas Sakura memburu saat Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya. Memeluknya erat. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke karna lemas. Padahal hanya sebuah ciuman, tapi kenapa Sakura merasa tenaganya habis tak bersisa. Sakura seperti manusia tak bertulang.

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku bisa menahan diri. Ini tak akan terulang lagi, Sakura." Dan perasaan melambung yang tadi Sakura rasakan langsung hilang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia kecewa. Sakura tak benar-benar tahu apa keinginannya atau bagaimana perasaannya. Tapi dia jelas merasakan kecewa melandanya tanpa ampun saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar seperti sebuah penyesalan di telinganya.

Jemarinya meremas kuat baju Sasuke. Dia diam saja saat pria itu menaikkannya ke perahu dan membawanya kembali. Kecewa telah menelan semua keinginannya untuk bicara ataupun melakukan sesuatu. Dia bahkan tak mampu menatap Sasuke dan memilih langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Sakura terdiam menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mendesah. Seolah berusaha mengeluarkan beban yang menggelayut di hatinya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Gerutu Sakura merebahkan kepalanya ke meja rias.

Sakura tahu dia menyukai Sasuke. Hanya saja Sakura tak tahu sebatas mana rasa sukanya. Dia tahu kenapa terkadang dia menuntut sesuatu dari Sasuke. Hanya saja dia tak yakin seberapa besar keinginannya atas Sasuke itu. Dia menyadari rasa marah dan tak sukanya saat Sasuke berciuman dengan Sasori. Tapi dia tak begitu yakin alasannya.

Sakura khawatir jika dia hanya terbawa suasana. Sakura khawatir kebutuhannya akan Sasuke tak sebesar yang di pikirannya. Masih ada kemungkinan Sakura bertemu orang lain yang lebih dia inginkan daripada Sasuke. Dia tak mau terlibat dengan hal-hal menyebalkan hanya karna terburu-buru. Seperti cinta segi tiga misalnya.

"Kita lihat saja sampai aku besar seperti yang di katakan Sasuke. Masihkan aku merasakan perasaan ini untuknya?"

Tidak ada yang berubah. Sikap Sasuke masih seperti biasanya. Dan Sakurapun memaksa dirinya untuk bersikap seperti biasanya meski hatinya masih tak tenang. Dia pikir terlalu fokus pada hatinya hanya membuang-buang waktu tak jelas. Nikmati saja jalannya, dan mungkin jika beruntung akan berakhir di tempat yang menakjubkan.

Sasuke bilang hari ini dia tak bisa menjemput. Karna itulah Sakura di suruh pulang menggunakan taksi. Bukan hal sulit, oh memangnya kapan Sasuke menyulitkannya?

Hal termenyebalkan adalah dia tak baik-baik saja di sekolah. Bagaimana mungkin semuanya baik-baik saja saat dia menjadi pusat perhatian dan bahan gosip terpanas. Telinga Sakura sampai berdenging. Bersyukurlah hanya tiga orang yang berani menginterogasinya langsung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino, Hinata dan Tenten. Mereka histeris dan memberondong Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Yang intinya 'apa hubunganmu dengan para pria kaya itu?'.

Tentu saja Sakura tak akan jujur. Jawabannya berputar-putar dan tak jelas. Membutuhkan bel masuk dan guru killer untuk menghentikan Ino dan dua temannya. Kepala Sakura sakit. Dia bahkan tak lagi bisa mengingat pertanyaan yang di berikan padanya. Begitu juga jawabannya yang gagap dan tak jelas itu. Sakura benar-benar harus mengutuk sensei yang masih bisa nyengir sialan saat melewati kelasnya bersama Sai. Izuna.

Pria itu seperti karbondioksida yang ada di mana-mana dan sangat berbahaya bagi Sakura. Membuat Sakura frustasi dan harus bersikap layaknya buronan internasional. Dia akan berlari secepat kilat dan menyelip di tempat tersembunyi saat melihat Izuna. Dia tak akan mau lagi berurusan dengan pria itu. Dan yang paling sialan, pria itu tak berhenti mencarinya. Duh. Sakura sampai bingung dulu dia pakai pelet apa sampai turunan Uchiha itu terobsesi padanya.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, meyakinkan pandangannya jika yang dilihatnya di dekat pintu gerbang itu Izuna. Dia menarik nafas dalam lalu menaikkan tudung hoodienya. Berjalan cepat membaur dengan kerumunan siswa berusaha keluar tanpa ketahuan Izuna. Dan... Sakura berhasil. Helaan nafas lega terdengar darinya.

"Huuuft jika bisa aku ingin pindah sekolah." Keluh Sakura yang sekarang berada di ruang terbuka hijau.

Dahi lebarnya berkerut saat melihat sebuah mobil mendekatinya yang berjalan di trotoar. Dia kenal mobil itu. Gaara. Deg. Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. Langkahnya semakin cepat berusaha menjauh dari jangkauan penglihatan pria itu. Sakura meringis mengerang dalam hati. Dia merasakan kesialan akan segera memeluknya. Duh, dia merasa hidupnya terlalu akrab dengan kesialan. Baca saja riwayat hidupnya.

Langkah Sakura semakin cepat nyaris berlari saat Gaara keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke arahnya. Gadis itu komat-kamit berharap Gaara tak mengenalinya yang berbalut Hoodie. Sayangnya harapannya sia-sia saat dia melihat Gaara sedikit berlari mengejarnya.

Dengan perasaan takut yang hampir meledak, Sakura berlari pontang-panting menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari jangkauan Gaara. Dia menggerutu dan memaki pria sialan yang menakutinya itu. Otaknya memberikan pilihan agar dia menghadapi Gaara dan bicara dari hati ke hati dengan pria itu. Menjelaskan pada pria itu bahwa dia tak menyukai Izuna. Tapi bagian otak lainnya menentang keras. Mengkhawatirkan jika dirinya akan mati di tangan pria itu bahkan sebelum mengucapkan satu patah katapun! Itu menyeramkan!

"Akkkkh." Sakura berjengit saat Gaara berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan membuatnya berhenti berlari. Gadis itu merasakan darahnya berhenti mengalir seketika melihat ekspresi mengerikan Gaara.

"Ga...Gaara..." Cicit Sakura.

Tanpa menyahuti ucapan Sakura, Gaara menyeretnya ke arah mobil. Memasukkannya dan melaju meninggalkan area itu. Sakura menggigiti bibirnya gelisah. Otaknya tak berhenti memikirkan hal-hal ekstrim agar lolos dari Gaara.

"Kau tau Sakura..." Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup mendengar nada dalam dan seram Gaara. "Izuna bilang dia menyukaimu. Dia akan menjadikanmu miliknya."

Jantung Sakura mencelos mendengar nada getir Gaara. Dia sangat ingin bilang jika dia tak akan menjadi milik Izuna. Dia ingin bilang jika dia sama sekali tak berniat melukai siapapun. Dia ingin bilang dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun yang membuatnya bisa di salahkan oleh Gaara. Sayangnya kalimat itu hanya bergaung di kepalanya. Mulutnya terlalu kaku untuk terbuka.

"Dia adalah bagian terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku tanpanya tidak berarti apapun. Jadi Sakura, menurutmu bagaimana jika aku kehilangannya untuk ke dua kalinya?" Hanya kegetiran dan amarah yang bisa Sakura baca dari ucapan Gaara. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan adalah kecepatan mobil Gaara yang semakin meningkat. Sakura belum mau mati. Entah itu karna menabrak mobil lain ataupun menabrak pohon.

"Gaa...Gaara... pelankan mobilmu. Ini mengerikan." Cicit Sakura yang memelototi jalanan di depannya dengan ngeri.

"Bahkan tanpamu pun aku sudah kesulitan menjadi satu-satunya baginya! Kenapa kau tak pergi saja!" Raung Gaara yang membuat Sakura tersentak. Dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Dari pria berbeda namun sama terlukanya seperti Gaara. Sasori. Sakura tak mengerti. Bukankah lebih mudah menerima orang yang mencintai kita dari pada berjuang mencintai orang yang tak menghargai kita. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Gaara dan Sasori sekeras kepala ini lalu menyalahkannya. Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai dia pantas menjadi sebuah kesalahan bagi mereka. Sakura meraung tak terima dalam kepalanya. Nyatanya dia terdiam mematung menatap ngeri jalanan di depannya. Bahkan bernafas pun Sakura kesulitan merasakan kecepatan mobil yang di setiri Gaara melewati batas normal.

"Gaara... pelankan mobilmu! Ku mohon! Gaara!" Jerit Sakura ketakutan saat mobil yang di tumpanginya meliuk menyalip truk dengan muatan eksavator di atasnya. Jantung Sakura rasanya merosot ke perut saat jarak mereka terlalu dekat dengan ban-ban besar truk yang entah apa namanya itu.

Sakura tahu mereka sudah memasuki jalur satu arah. Tapi tetap saja tak mengurangi ketakutan yang melandanya. Ditambah Gaara yang justru menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam.

"Aku putus asa Sakura. Tanpa Izuna aku tak memiliki harapan. Bagaimana jika kita bunuh diri bersama? Itu membuatku tak kesepian. Mungkin saja aku bisa menyiksamu di neraka." Kekeh Gaara.

"Jangan gila Gaara! Pelankan mobilmu!" Raung Sakura panik mencengkeram apapun di dekatnya. Dia tak paham dengan pola pikir gila Gaara. Baginya ucapan Gaara tak masuk akal. Pria itu kaya dan di cintai Sasori juga keluarga Sabaku. Bagian mananya yang tak memiliki harapan. Terlebih lagi pemikiran menyiksa Sakura di neraka, wow sebegitu dendamkah dia pada Sakura. Memangnya dia malaikat penjaga neraka? Yang benar saja. Lagipula tak perlu susah-susah ke neraka. Bahkan saat inipun dia sudah menyiksa Sakura dan membuat gadis itu nyaris kehilangan aliran darahnya karna terlalu takut.

"Gaara stop! Aku tak mau mati! Gaara!" Jerit Sakura saat lagi-lagi Gaara menyalip sebuah mobil. Sakura frustasi melihat Gaara justru tertawa senang melihatnya ketakutan dan menjerit-jerit. Saat ini Sakura merasa nyawanya dicabut perlahan. Dia nyaris mati ketakutan!

"Gaara! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Brak! Gaara membanting setir ke kanan. Entah bagaimana bagian kursi penumpang yang Sakura duduki menghantam pohon. Sakura mengerjap merasakan nyeri yang menyengat perut dan dadanya. Otaknya yang bekerja lambat menyadari jika mobil yang mereka tumpangi ringsek dengan bagian yang di dudukinya menerima kerusakan paling parah. Dengan nafas tersengal dia menoleh ke samping, ke arah Gaara. Darah mengalir dari kepala pria itu. Ada juga yang merembes melalui hidung dan mulut Gaara. Sakura mengernyit ngeri. Meski dia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana kondisinya. Tubuhnya terasa kebas dilanda sengatan nyeri dari berbagai tempat. Sakura tak berani memastikan kondisinya. Tidak, dia tak bisa melakukannya karna shock saat melihat senyum mengejek di bibir Gaara. Pria itu sekarat tapi masih bisa bertingkat menyebalkan.

"Ku harap kau tak selamat Sakura. Aku membencimu. Sangat." Ucap Gaara lemah di tengah nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Bagai di hempaskan ke bumi dari ketinggian ribuan kilo meter, Sakura merasakan sakit dan sesak menderanya. Sebegitu bencikah Gaara padanya? Jika semua orang yang terluka menyalahkannya, lalu dia harus menyalahkan siapa? Sakura merasakan nafasnya memberat. Bahkan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Telinganya berdenging hebat meski masih bisa menangkap hiruk pikuk di luar sana. Dalam kesadaran yang menipis, Sakura berharap dia akan selamat. Meski menanggung kebencian dari siapapun. Karna Sakura ingin memiliki waktu untuk membuat semua orang menyadari jika dirinya tak layak mendapatkan kebencian mereka.

.

~~tbc~~


	13. Chapter 13

~13~

.

.

Bunyi detikan yang berasal dari jam analog terasa mengganggu pendengaran Sakura yang mulai berfungsi kembali. Di sekitarnya terlalu hening hingga rasanya Sakura bisa merasakan desir angin yang menyapu kulitnya. Mengantarkan suhu dingin yang tidak menyakitkan baginya. Sakura ingin menggerakkan tangannya namun terasa sangat berat. Dia hanya mampu menggerakkan ujung jarinya. Seberapapun usahanya ingin membuka mata, semuanya berakhir sia-sia.

Hening. Sakura tak tahu kapan dia akan terlepas dari kekosongan ini. Telinganya menangkap bunyi langkah yang mendekatinya. Langkah itu berhenti tepat di dekatnya. Sakura mendesah frustasi dalam kekosongannya karna kesulitan membuka matanya. Bahkan dia tak mampu membuat gerakan sekecil apapun. Padahal Sakura yakin jika dia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

"Hey... apa kau tak bosan tidur terus? Bahkan Putri tidur tak tidur selama dirimu." Sakura merasa asing sekaligus familiar dengan suara itu. Dia penasaran. Terutama saat merasakan sentuhan ringan di pipinya. Lalu kehangatan menyemuti tangannya. Seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Sakura benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yang begitu peduli padanya. Sayangnya dia hanya bisa mendesah kecewa karna lagi-lagi tak mampu membuka matanya. Bahkan hingga seseorang itu melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura cukup yakin jika orang itu lumayan lama berada di dekatnya.

Hening lagi. Gadis itu tak bisa mengira-ngira seberapa lama kekosongan ini menyelimutinya. Dia hanya menyadari jika dia tersiksa dengan keadaan ini. Dia ingin bergerak. Dia ingin melihat. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Tapi sesuatu yang tak Sakura tahu seolah menahannya dalam kekosongan ini. Sakura lelah.

Lagi, langkah beberapa orang mendekatinya. Sakura terkesiap, dia bersemangat ingin melihat siapa yang datang. Dia sungguh ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada di sekitarnya. Percakapan lirih orang-orang di dekatnya itu membuat Sakura mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mencari tahu.

"Dok, jari pasien bergerak." Seru seseorang. Itu suara seorang wanita.

"Ini kabar bagus. Aku akan mengabarinya setelah memeriksa ulang." Sakura merasa dia mengernyit mendengar pembicaraan itu. Tapi dia tak yakin, karna jujur saja dia seolah tak merasakan kernyitan itu.

Hening lagi. Sakura mendesah lelah seolah menyerah untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia tak mengerti sekarang ada di mana atau sedang apa. Ini terasa seperti mimpi yang mengerikan. Penjara tanpa terali yang menyeramkan. Dia mendengar suara langkah lagi. Keantusiasannya nyaris hilang karna tak berhasil melakukan apapun untuk mengetahui situasinya. Seolah yang berfungsi hanyalah pendengarannya.

"Kau lama sekali tidurnya. Aku sampai bosan bolak balik ke tempat ini. Kau tahu, Sasuke sangat membenciku sekarang. Jika kau tak bangun, dia tak akan bicara padaku." Sakura tak begitu yakin dengan pemilik suara ini. Otaknya berputar mencocokan semua kenalannya dengan suara ini. Dan satu nama terlintas di benaknya, Gaara. Ah ya, Sakura bisa mengingat jika dia dan Gaara mengalami kecelakaan. Sakura pikir Gaara pasti baik-baik saja mengingat pria itu sekarang bicara begitu dekat dengannya.

"Dasar sumber masalah. Tak bisakah kau hanya membuka matamu. Kepalaku sakit harus selalu ke sini. Kau tahu aku membencimu kan? Cepatlah bangun agar aku tak harus menjenguknya terus." Seseorang mengatakan ini di lain waktu. Ucapan ketus nan menjengkelkan. Sakura ingin sekali bergerak dan mencakar siapapun orang ini.

"Sayang... kau tidur terlalu lama. Ibu merindukanmu. Apa kau tak merindukan ibu?" Sakura merasa tubuhnya tersengat listrik mendengar suara parau ibunya. Kenapa wanita itu menangis? Apakah Sakura tertidur terlalu lama? Tapi Sakura tak merasa tertidur, dia tahu setiap ada orang yang datang. Dia bahkan mengingat kecelakaannya dengan Gaara. Hanya saja... Sakura tak bisa melihat kehadiran mereka.

Sakura mengomeli dirinya sendiri yang terkurung dalam kegelapan. Dia memaksakan matanya agar terbuka. Ibunya sudah pergi. Sakura hanya ingin cepat membuka matanya dan memanggil ibunya. Dia ingin agar ibunya tak terlalu cemas. Lagi pula dia memiliki banyak hal untuk di urus. Yap, masalahnya dengan para gay itu benar-benar harus diselesaikan. Dia akan bicara dengan mereka satu persatu dan menyudahi kekonyolan apapun yang membahayakan nyawanya.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Putih adalah pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap penglihatannya. Sakura mengernyit, setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran otaknya dia menyimpulkan jika saat ini berada di rumah sakit. Emerald itu mengerjap, mengitari ruangan yang cukup luas tempatnya berada. Dia hanya sendiri.

Matanya melirik seorang perawat yang baru masuk. Perawat itu terperangah melihatnya. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum senyum ramah mengembang di bibirnya.

"Akhirnya Anda terbangun. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter untuk Anda." Suster itu keluar untuk beberapa saat dan kembali bersama seorang dokter berparas tampan. Ck, tanpa sadar Sakura berdecak menyadari nasibnya. Bahkan di tengah sakitnya dia bertemu orang tampan. Apakah dia benar-benar beruntung?

"Nona Sakura, bagaimana perasaan Anda?" Tanya dokter itu ramah sembari memeriksa entah apa yang Sakura tak begitu peduli.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura singkat yang langsung mengernyit. Suaranya terdengar serak dan begitu mengerikan.

"Coba sebutkan nama Anda?" Hah? Sakura lagi-lagi mengernyit. Kali ini karna tak paham dengan pertanyaan dokter dengan name tag Hyuuga Neji itu.

"Haruno Sakura." Meski begitu Sakura tetap menjawabnya. Lagi pula tak ada ruginya hanya memberikan sebuah jawaban.

"Apa anda ingat apa yang membuat Anda sampai dirawat di sini?"

"Kecelakaan. Bersama Gaara." Sahut Sakura singkat. Dia masih tak yakin dengan tujuan pertanyaan dokter itu.

"Bagus. Sepertinya tak ada masalah dengan ingatan anda." Tentu saja. Memangnya ini sinetron yang dengan sedikit benturan lalu amnesia?

"Apa Gaara baik-baik saja? Walau dia gila, ku harap dia selamat." Tanya Sakura sekaligus menggerutu yang membuat Neji tersenyum manis padanya.

"Tentu. Aku sudah menghubungi para priamu. Mereka akan tiba di sini nanti." Sakura berdecak mendengar ucapan Neji yang tak lagi formal. Bahkan isi ucapannya pun menjengkelkan bagi Sakura.

"Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar kalimat sejenis itu dari si menyebalkan Sai." Gumam Sakura yang masih mampu di dengar Neji.

"Kau tahu, Sai itu suami ku." Sakura melotot ngeri menatap Neji. Dia tak menyangka sensei yang terlihat masih muda itu sudah menikah dengan pria sedewasa Neji. Dan apa ini? Kesialannya berlanjut? Kenapa semua pria tampan di sekitarnya adalah gay?

"Aa begitu." Acuh Sakura.

"Melihat sikap semangatmu, ku rasa kau sudah baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau akan mengalami sedikit kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhmu. Ah aku harus memeriksa pasien lain. Aku senang kau sadar Sakura. Semua orang mencemaskanmu." Neji tersenyum tampan lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Neji benar, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan mengenaskan. Memangnya berapa lama dia tak sadar. Sakura berjanji akan memukul kepala Gaara saat bertemu pria itu nanti.

Entah karna pengaruh apa, Sakura kembali tertidur. Dia baru terbangun saat mendengar seseorang berbincang di ruangannya. Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati pemandangan aneh. Dua pria berkepala merah duduk di sofa. Emeraldnya bergulir bingung mendapati dua pria itu menghampirinya.

"Kau bangun?! Apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga baru bangun. Memangnya kau pikir kau Putri tidur?!" Tandas pria berwajah imut itu sembari berkacak pinggang. Sakura mengernyit dalam. Sosoknya terasa familiar, namun dia tak yakin.

"Kau... siapa?" Gumam Sakura di penuhi keraguan. Dia merasa tak nyaman saat melihat raut tak senang pria imut itu. Ck, pria ini mirip Sasori. Hanya saja Sasori lebih imut.

"Kau gila?! Neji bilang kau tak amnesia. Apa kau mempermainkan ku?" Raung pria itu yang membuat Sakura mengerut di tempatnya.

"Sasori, hentikan. Dia pasti bingung." Tegur pria bertato di dahi. Kini Sakura benar-benar mengernyit bingung. Pria ini sangat mirip Gaara bahkan sampai ke tattonya. Dia seperti melihat sosok Gaara yang lebih dewasa. Tunggu... apa tadi dia bilang?

"Sasori? Kau memanggilnya Sasori?" Tanya Sakura dengan kebingungan luar biasa.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku sudah ganti nama?!" Itu sarkasme. Tapi tetap saja tak menjawab kebingungan Sakura.

Pria mirip Gaara itu menghela nafas. Dia mengusap pelan bahu pria yang dipanggilnya Sasori menenangkan. Ck, pasangan gay lagi. Sakura jadi berharap jika Sasori dan Gaara bisa berbaikan dan hidup lebih damai.

"Sakura, dengar. Kau koma selama sepuluh tahun empat bulan empat belas hari. Itu waktu yang cukup untuk kami menjadi dewasa. Bukan hal aneh jika kau sedikit tak mengenali kami." Sakura mengerjap beberapa saat memproses ucapan pria mirip Gaara. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat saat selesai mencerna ucapan pria di depannya. Dia menggeleng pelan dan terkekeh geli.

"Apa ini? Sedang April mop? Atau sedang syuting sinetron?" Cibir gadis itu.

Pria yang mengaku sebagai Sasori itu berdecak. Dia berbalik mengambil sebuah cermin yang tergantung di kamar mandi. Sakura mengernyit heran melihat kamar mandi rumah sakit menyediakan cermin. Lupakan. Pria mirip Sasori atau memang Sasori itu mengarahkan cermin ke wajah Sakura.

"Sepuluh tahun bukan hanya merubah kami. Tapi juga kau. Lihat." Perintahnya.

Sakura menyipit melihat bayangan wajah asing sekaligus familiar di cermin. Dia meraba wajahnya tak percaya. Dia melihat seorang gadis... ah wanita dewasa dengan wajah pucat di cermin. Sakura mengerjap lagi. Meyakinkan dirinya jika dia mengenal wajah itu. Wajahnya. Tidak imut lagi. Dia sudah dewasa tanpa proses. Sakura menatap horor cermin di depannya.

"Sudah paham?" Tanya pria yang dia yakini jika itu Sasori. Meletakkan cermin di meja dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus mengejek.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggghhhhhh! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi tua!" Jerit Sakura tak terima yang membuat dua pria di sampingnya menutup telinga. "Ini semua salah Gaara! Brengsek! Ah kau Gaara kan? Benarkan?" Sakura menatap pria yang di duga Gaara dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Ya?" Ucap Gaara ragu melihat tatapan Sakura.

"Kemari!" Perintah Sakura yang dengan bingung di turuti Gaara.

Tanpa di duga kedua pria itu, Sakura menjambak rambut merah Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga. Mengabaikan raungan sakit Gaara, Sakura mengomel sembari menarik-narik rambut pria itu ganas. Dia kehilangan sepuluh tahun masa mudanya. Sekarang bagaimana dia menyelesaikan sekolahnya? Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Bagaimana dengan masa mudanya? Bagaimana dengan ... Sasuke? Mengingat nama itu membuat Sakura makin histeris dan menjambak rambut Gaara. Bahkan Sasori tak sanggup melerai mereka karna sekarang satu tangan Sakura menjambak rambut pria imut itu.

"Maaf Sakura! Maaf!" Ucap Gaara berulang kali.

"Tidur sepuluh tahun membuatmu berubah jadi anjing gila? Awww! Lepaskan! Aku bisa jadi botak!" Jerit Sasori berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura dari rambutnya.

Sakura berhenti. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kini dia terdiam. Jujur, dia tak tahu lagi bagaimana perasaannya. Dia berubah menjadi dewasa dalam sekejap mata! Setidaknya itu yang dia rasakan. Baru kemarin dia kecelakaan bersama Gaara dan sekarang dia sudah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita dewasa. Benar-benar tanpa proses.

Sakura bahkan tak sadar jika sekarang posisinya sudah duduk. Tubuhnya berjengit saat Gaara memeluknya erat. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan bahu Gaara bergetar. Pria itu menangis tanpa suara. Sakura mengerjap. Menatap Sasori yang tersenyum haru. Pria imut itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap sayang kepala Sakura.

"Maaf. Membuatmu kehilangan masa remajamu." Lirih Gaara dengan suara serak. Sakura tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Padahal dalam angannya dia sudah berencana melakukan banyak hal terhadap dua pria ini.

"Gaara..." Sakura menatap Gaara yang dengan cepat menyusut air matanya. Pria itu tersenyum hangat padanya. "... aku senang kau baik-baik saja dan tak lagi membenciku." Ucap Sakura lembut. Pria ini sudah terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Mana tega dia berbuat kasar. Ah sepertinya Sakura lupa apa yang dilakukannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Maaf Sakura... maaf..." Bisik Gaara lagi.

"Kau tahu, kami senang kau bangun." Kali ini Sasori yang memeluk sayang Sakura. Gadis... ah wanita berwajah pucat itu tersenyum manis. Namun senyumnya memudar mengingat seseorang. Atau beberapa orang...

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Izuna? Ah apa orang tuaku akan kemari?"

"Tentu saja. Orang tuamu baru kemarin kembali ke Suna, tapi aku yakin saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Ah Sasuke baru bisa sampai di sini besok. Dia sedang ada di Eropa. Dan Izuna... mungkin sebentar lagi sampai. Dia cukup sibuk..."

Sakura terdiam. Dia bergulat dengan pikirannya. Sebagian penasaran seperti apa para Uchiha itu saat dewasa. Dia juga penasaran dengan rupa orang tuanya sekarang. Selain itu, Sakura mengkhawatirkan permasalahan para gay di sekitarnya. Dia cemas jika waktu sepuluh tahun terlewati sia-sia dan masalah itu masih ada. Tapi melihat Sasori dan Gaara di sini membuat Sakura berharap jika semuanya tidak lagi sama seperti kemarin... ah maksud Sakura sepuluh tahun lalu.

Mereka menoleh saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok wajah yang cukup bisa di ingat Sakura. Setidaknya dia sudah belajar dari wujud Sasori dan Gaara yang sekarang. Itu Sai. Lengkap dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Hai Putri tidur. Pangeran mana yang membangunkanmu?" Kekehnya seraya memeluk hangat Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum membalas pelukan Sai. Tiba-tiba kekehannya bercampur air mata. Dia tak tahu jika dia diperhatikan sampai seperti ini oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Padahal Sakura yakin jika hubungannya dengan mereka tak begitu akrab, atau malah saling benci. Dan sekarang apa? Sakura mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari mereka semua.

"Ck, kenapa kau menangis? Apa pelukanku menyakitkan?" Goda Sai yang membuat Sakura terkekeh menyeka air matanya.

"Kau berbeda. Terlihat lebih tua. Tadinya aku kira kau menikah dengan dokter yang jauh lebih tua darimu." Sungut Sakura yang mengundang tawa tiga pria di sana.

"Aku bukan tua, Sakura. Tapi dewasa." Sanggah Sai.

"Apa pekerjaan suami dokter ini?" Tanya Sakura di sertai godaan.

"Aku masih senseimu jika kau meneruskan sekolahmu."

"Dengan wajah tante-tante ini? Jangan bercanda." Desis Sakura yang di sahuti kekehan geli para pria di ruangan itu. Perasaan kesal karna tiba-tiba tua itu muncul lagi. Tapi Sakura menggeleng pelan untuk menepisnya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan tentang itu kan? "Selamat atas pernikahanmu Sai. Kalian berdua tampan."

"Terima kasih. Apa kau bisa menebak siapa yang seme siapa yang uke?" Sakura mendengus mendengar pertanyaan konyol Sai.

"Aku tak mau memikirkan posisi kalian itu."

"Kau tak mau mengucapkan selamat pada kami juga Sakura?" Pertanyaan Sasori itu mendapatkan pandangan bertanya Sakura. "Kami juga sudah menikah. Maksudku, aku dan Gaara."

Sakura jelas terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Dia senang tentu saja. Tapi dia juga keheranan dengan fakta itu mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin... ah sepuluh tahun lalu. Sepertinya dia melewatkan banyak hal. Ck, lagi-lagi Sakura tak tahu apa-apa tentang para gay itu. Mereka selalu membuat Sakura memulai dari nol.

"Kalian harus menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa kalian menikah?!" Seru Sakura tak percaya. Sasori mendengus tak suka melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Tak bisakah kau hanya mengucapkan selamat pada kami, Sakura?" Ujar pria imut itu.

"Ah selamat. Tapi kalian harus tetap cerita!" Ucap Sakura keras kepala.

"Kau terlihat tak ikhlas mengucapkannya. Mana mungkin aku menceritakan kisah kami pada orang yang tak ikut bahagia..." sinis Sasori. Baru saja Sakura akan membantah, pintu ruangannya terbuka. Neji masuk dengan senyum tampannya.

"Tunda cerita kalian. Sekarang Sakura harus beristirahat." Neji melakukan pemeriksaan entah apa pada Sakura lalu mengajak yang lainnya keluar. Mereka semua berpamitan pada Sakura. Wanita itu masih bisa melihat Neji yang berbisik pelan pada Sai. Juga Gaara yang memeluk pinggang Sasori posesif.

Sakura mendesah. Lagi-lagi dia tak tahu apapun tentang mereka. Tapi dia senang jika semuanya berakhir baik. Senyum manisnya mengantarkan Sakura pada keheningan yang menariknya masuk ke dalam mimpi. Sakura tertidur. Dia kelelahan meski tak merasa melakukan apapun.

.

~tbc~

Yaaa guys... ini udah masuk anti klimaks. Makasih buat segala apresiasi kalian. Ah ya, makasih juga buat doanya untuk keponakanku, kata dokternya kalau malam ini dia gak demam besok udah boleh pulang. Yey!

Ps. Aku penasaran dengan respon kalian untuk chap ini. See you.


	14. Chapter 14

Lagi-lagi aku gak punya kesempatan balas reviews kalian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karna lebih mendahulukan up daripada membalas reviews mengagumkan kalian. Meski begitu aku tetap mengharapkan reviews kalian.

Ah ya, tentang koma Saku, jika ada yang janggal kalian cari aja penjelasannya di google. Akan panjang kalo aku jelasin di sini. Dan kalo masih janggal ya di maklumi aja lah ya, namanya juga amatir yang lagi berusaha. Ehe he.

Trus karna ini aku buat seratus persen dari sudut Sakura, kalian harus jeli menilai situasi dari percakapan dan interaksi para tokoh dengan Sakura. Soalnya gak akan ada penjelasan dari sudut lain.

Terakhir, makasih atas segala bentuk apresiasinya.

C.U~

.

~14~

.

Sakura melirik jam analog yang berada di atas televisi. Dia baru menyadari jika ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini sangat mewah. Mungkin vip atau vvip. Entahlah. Yang jelas butuh banyak biaya untuk mempertahankannya tetap hidup di sini. Selama sepuluh tahun? Sakura mendesah mengira-ngira nominal yang di keluarkan untuknya. Jangan bingung, orang biasa masuk rumah sakit itu sama dengan menyiksa kepala karna tak bisa berhenti menghitung biaya.

Selain itu Sakura cukup takjub bisa sadar mengingat dia koma selama sepuluh tahun lebih. Gosh! Ini sesuatu sekali. Dia bahkan langsung mendapat kabar pernikahan Sai-Neji dan Gaara-Sasori sekaligus. Itu hal bagus yang sangat menakjubkan. Sejujurnya Sakura jadi penasaran bagaimana caranya Gaara dan Sasori bisa menikah mengingat hubungan mengerikan mereka kemarin... oke, maksud Sakura sepuluh tahun lalu. Ck, dia tak biasa dengan kondisi ini.

Mengingat pernikahan mereka membuat pikiran Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke. Apa pria itu sudah menikah juga? Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Sakura berdecak kesal. Bagaimana apanya. Memangnya apa hubungannya dengannya jika Sasuke menikah? Dia bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke...

Pikiran Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dia mendesah lagi menyadari jika dirinya tak siap menerima kabar pernikahan pria itu. Tentu saja akan menyakitkan karna dalam ingatannya baru kemarin Sasuke begitu keras kepala mengklaim dirinya. Bahkan mereka beberapa kali berciuman. Sakura baper. Dia yakin akan menangis semalaman jika Sasuke sudah menikah. Mungkin dia akan berlari pada Izuna. Damn. Itu sama saja mempermalukan dirinya karna pernah mengatakan jika Izuna tak akan mendapatkannya. Sakura harap Izuna akan melupakan kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Apa? Dia memang butuh sandaran saat ini. Bangun dari koma di usia nyaris dua puluh tujuh tahun membuat Sakura sakit kepala. Dia tak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus karna tak lulus sekolah. Hidupnya akan sulit. Satu-satunya harapan adalah memanfaatkan para pria kaya di sekelilingnya. Dia bukan materialistis, tapi realistis. Hidupnya sudah di mulai kembali, dia cukup khawatir dengan kesulitan yang akan di temuinya. Tapi... bagaimana jika Izuna juga sudah menikah?

Aaaarrrrrggghhhhh! Sakura mengerang jengkel merasakan sakit kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tak siap menghadapi perubahan lingkungan saat kehidupannya berhenti selama sepuluh tahun. Sakura benar-benar tak siap.

"Aku harus bisa memaksa para gay itu bertanggung jawab terhadap hidupku." Tekad Sakura. "Ahh kenapa hidupku selalu di luar ekspektasi sih." Keluh Sakura sembari kembali melirik jam analog di atas tv. Ini sudah empat jam sejak dua pasang gay itu meninggalkan ruangannya. Perawat pun sudah memeriksa keadaannya satu jam yang lalu.

Sakura mulai berdebar saat mendengar langkah cepat seseorang di lorong semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tak ada jaminan tujuan orang yang berlari itu kamarnya. Hanya saja Sakura tetap berdebar menanti kemungkinan dia bisa melihat satu perubahan lagi setelah tidur panjangnya.

Brak. Pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka kasar. Sebelum Sakura menyadari apapun sosok itu melesat masuk dan meraih tubuhnya. Menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Sakura tersenyum meski belum melihat jelas wajah pria yang memeluknya ini. Gerakannya terlalu cepat. Apa dia tak memikirkan kemungkinan jika Sakura sedang tertidur? Senyum Sakura makin lebar saat merasakan getaran di bahu pria ini. Bahkan dia merasakan kecupan bertubi-tubi di kepalanya. Ini semakin terasa lucu baginya. Semua orang begitu takjub melihatnya sadar, sedangkan dia merasa masih berada di situasi sepuluh tahun lalu. Sakura sedang beradaptasi dengan situasi barunya. Situasi yang membuatnya selalu mendapatkan pelukan hangat nan menyenangkan.

"Kau bangun. Akhirnya kau bangun. Aku merindukanmu." Racau pria yang memeluknya dengan suara serak. Sakura tak bisa mengenalinya hingga pria itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura haru.

Sakura tersenyum manis saat kedua tangan pria itu menangkup wajahnya, memperhatikannya seolah belum percaya jika dia sudah sadar. Wajah putih dengan manik kelam khas Uchiha menatapnya lembut. Senyum pria itu perlahan berubah menjadi kekehan haru. Menyatukan kening mereka, menyatukan pandangan mereka. Ah Sakura merasa aneh sendiri karna dia tidak merindukan pria ini. Dia masih merasa baru kemarin merasakan kejengkelannya pada pria ini.

"Hai Izuna." Ucap Sakura memegangi telapak tangan Izuna yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Benar-benar merindukanmu. Ini gila." Bisik pria itu tak menyembunyikan kilat senang di maniknya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari manik Sakura. Sakura hanya terkekeh ringan melihat tingkah Izuna. Pria yang terlihat semakin tampan dengan rahang tegas dan tubuh berbalut kemeja putih. Pria ini benar-benar terlihat dewasa dan menakjubkan.

"Padahal aku yakin jika hanya melewati waktu kurang dari sebulan bersamamu. Kurang dari sebulan aku mengganggumu. Kurang dari sebulan aku memikirkan cara memilikimu. Tapi bahkan aku mampu melewati waktu sepuluh tahun menunggumu bangun. Ini... benar-benar gila." Sakura mengerjap mendengar ucapan bernada frustasi Izuna. Lalu dia terkekeh senang. Apa pesonanya memang se-ampuh itu? Bolehkah dia berbangga? Ha ha Sakura merasa narsis sekarang.

"Izuna... "

"Sasuke akan marah setelah ini. Tapi itu bisa ku pikirkan nanti. Aku benar-benar menginginkan ini." Potong Izuna cepat sebelum melumat bibir Sakura. Gerakannya buru-buru dan menuntut. Seolah pria itu sudah begitu lama menanti untuk momen ini.

Sakura mengerang lirih saat lidah Izuna menelusuri tiap inci isi mulutnya. Tubuh Sakura meremang seolah tahu apa yang di inginkan Izuna darinya. Ini mengejutkan. Bisa saja jantungnya rusak tiba-tiba karna perlakuan Izuna. Sakura tersengal-sengal saat Izuna menyudahi ciumannya dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Kecupan pria itu merambat ke pipinya, matanya, hidungnya dan berakhir dengan kecupan panjang di dahinya. Sakura nyaris mati sesak nafas menerima perlakuan Izuna.

"Izuna..." Lirihnya.

Perlahan Izuna menjauhkan wajahnya hingga mereka saling tatap. Sakura mengerjap dengan wajah memanas, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa atau harus bagaimana. Ini benar-benar mengejutkannya. Tapi bukan berarti Sakura tak menyukainya.

"Kau semakin cantik Sakura." Izuna mengusap bibir basah Sakura. Membersihkannya dari lelehan Saliva mereka.

"Kau masih pintar membual Izuna." Decak Sakura yang menciptakan kekehan di bibir Izuna. Pria itu memeluknya lagi dengan gemas.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai betah tidur begitu lama." Ucap Izuna yang kini duduk di sisi Sakura setelah menaikkan posisi bagian kepala ranjang agar Sakura bisa bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Ck, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Dengus Sakura. Izuna sudah kembali pada mode menyebalkannya seperti yang ada di ingatan Sakura.

"Itu pertanyaan serius. Mana mungkin di sana tak menyenangkan jika melihatmu betah berlama-lama." Sahut Izuna keras kepala.

"Aku bahkan tak bermimpi, Izuna. Aku hanya... merasa baru kemarin mengalami kecelakaan."

"Wow. Yang kau katakan baru kemarin itu bisa membuat jenggotku sampai kaki jika saja aku tak rajin bercukur." Izuna mengelus-elus kepala Sakura sayang. Sedangkan Sakura terkekeh riang mendengarnya. Dia selalu tahu jika Izuna adalah pria yang menyenangkan.

"Izuna..." panggil Sakura setelah keheningan yang tak lebih dari lima menit melingkupi mereka.

"Ya sayang?" Sakura mendelik ganas mendengar sahutan Izuna. "Apa? Panggilan itu terdengar manis untukmu kan?" Ucap Izuna dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Ck, Izuna dan sikap seenaknya sendiri selalu membuat Sakura sakit kepala.

"Sepertinya sepuluh tahun membuatmu semakin gila." Desis Sakura.

"Tentu. Kau kira apa yang ku rasakan saat kau tak bangun-bangun? Aku stres karna tak ada lagi yang membalas ucapan ku dengan sadis. Aku juga merasa terganggu saat tak ada emerald kurang ajar yang selalu memelototiku. Aku bahkan tersiksa dengan menahan diri agar tak menjitakmu yang tak mau bermain tebak-tebakan denganku dan lebih memilih tidur. Kau benar-benar sialan Sakura." Omel Izuna panjang lebar yang membuat Sakura mencibir tak percaya.

"Apa kau masokis gila? Memangnya kau tak ada kerjaan di luar sana daripada memaksa orang koma bermain tebak-tebakan?"

"Kau benar. Sepertinya aku menjadi seorang masokis karnamu. Sepuluh tahun menunggumu bangun itu penyiksaan lahir batin yang mengerikan Sakura. Kau harus berterima kasih karna aku menjadi penjenguk tetapmu." Narsis Izuna yang justru membuat Sakura terdiam.

Wanita itu menatap Izuna dalam. Tatapan yang membuat Izuna mengernyit bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan diluar jendelanya yang memasuki waktu malam.

"Izuna... apa kalian tak mengajukan eutanasia? Sepuluh tahun itu... lama." Bisik Sakura. Dia hanya ingin tahu saja. Meski hatinya protes keras agar tak membahas hal itu.

Izuna terdiam menatap Sakura. Meraih wajah Sakura lembut agar menatapnya. Senyuman lembut terukir di bibir pria itu. Jenis senyuman yang membuat Sakura nyaman.

"Tak ada satupun dari kami yang berpikir tentang hal itu. Orang tuamu, aku, Sasuke, Gaara, Sasori bahkan Sai dan Neji selalu berharap kau bangun. Berapa lama pun kami menunggu bukanlah masalah. Kau berharga bagi kami, Sakura." Ucap Izuna lembut. Emerald itu menatap Izuna lama hingga terasa memanas. Air mata yang mulai menggenang perlahan luruh tanpa pertahanan. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya memeluk Izuna. Wanita itu menangis senang. Terlalu senang. Dia tak pernah tahu jika dirinya seberuntung ini. Apanya yang selalu di ikuti kesialan. Sakura hanya baru menyadari jika dia begitu di sayangi oleh banyak orang. Bisa saja mereka menyerah mempertahankannya di tahun ke dua atau tahun ke lima. Tapi mereka mempertahankannya. Mereka semua menyayanginya. Tak ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk menganggap hidupnya selalu sial.

"Sssssttt tenanglah Sakura." Izuna menepuk lembut punggungnya yang bergetar. Sakura tersenyum melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menghapus air matanya dan terkekeh.

"Aku jadi penarasan susuk apa yang ku punya hingga mendapatkan perhatian kalian. Ini... benar-benar menakjubkan." Ucap Sakura. Mereka berdua terkekeh geli.

Sakura dan Izuna menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar pintu di buka dengan buru-buru. Mata Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca melihat orang tuanya. Bahkan air mata itu sudah luruh mengiringi senyumnya saat ibunya melesat memeluknya dan menangis kencang. Wanita yang mulai beruban itu tak berhenti menyebut nama Sakura di sela isakannya.

"Ibu, berhentilah menangis. Kau membuatku takut." Ucap Sakura menenangkan. Mebuki melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Sakura.

"Oh lihat Kizashi, Putri kita sudah bangun. Putri kita sudah bangun." Isaknya sembari mengecupi wajah Sakura.

"Ibu..." Rengek Sakura agar ibunya berhenti menciuminya. Jika berbekas pasti tak akan ada ruang kosong di wajah Sakura saat ini. Ibunya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Oh sayang. Aku merindukanmu." Mebuki kembali memeluk Sakura sayang.

"Ekhm. Bisakah gantian mebuki?" Ucap Kizashi yang merasa istrinya terlalu lama memonopoli Sakura. Sakura terkekeh geli saat ibunya menjauh dengan raut cemberut.

"Ayah, aku merindukanmu." Bisik Sakura lirih saat Kizashi memeluknya.

"Ayah lebih merindukanmu." Bisik Kizashi mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak ada tangisan histeris seperti ibunya. Tidak ada ocehan beruntun seperti ibunya. Tapi Sakura tahu kasih sayang Kizashi tak lebih kecil dari ibunya. Kizashi memeluknya lama seolah melepaskan segala bebannya selama ini. Pria itu menghela nafas lalu sedikit menjauh dari Sakura. Mengusap sayang kepala Sakura dan mengecup dahi Putri satu-satunya.

"Jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi sayang." Sakura mengangguk mendengar suara parau Kizashi. Senyumnya mengembang demi meyakinkan pria yang disayangnya itu jika dia baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Oh Sakura..." Sakura terkekeh saat ibunya kembali memonopolinya sementara ayahnya duduk di sofa bersama Izuna.

Merek bercengkrama cukup lama. Sakura mendengarkan cerita ibunya tentang Karura yang tiba-tiba menganggap hutang mereka lunas. Karura bilang akan mengikhlaskannya saja. Namun selalu mengelak saat di minta agar memulangkan sakura. hingga ibunya jadi berpikir jika Karura menganggap hutang mereka lunas dengan membeli Sakura. Karna itulah orang tua Sakura tetap mati-matian mencari uang demi melunasi hutang mereka. Sakura jadi berpikir jika Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun pada orangtuanya. Bahkan mungkin melarang Karura mengatakannya.

Melanjutkan cerita ibunya, beberapa bulan kemudian Sasuke datang mengabarkan kondisi koma Sakura. Tentu saja itu membuat orang tuanya murka dan menanyakan siapa pelakunya. Sayangnya Sasuke hanya diam dan meyakinkan orang tua Sakura jika dia akan memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja. Sangat Sasuke, pikir Sakura. Selalu menutupi kesalahan Sasori dan Gaara. Selalu memaklumi kesalahan mereka.

Ibunya juga bilang mereka sempat frustasi karna Sakura tak juga bangun setelah berbulan-bulan. Mereka tak bisa berhenti menangis dan selalu berfikir mencari tahu pelakunya untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menghentikan niat mereka.

 _Aku mohon, jangan ungkit apapun tentang kecelakaan itu. Hanya berharap saja Sakura akan bangun. Karna saat detak jantungnya berhenti, maka aku akan mati saat itu juga. Sebesar itulah aku membutuhkan Sakura. Aku akan menghukum pelakunya dengan caraku sendiri. Aku mohon, percayalah padaku._

Itu adalah ucapan Sasuke di bulan ke enam Sakura koma. Ucapan yang begitu membekas di benak orang tuanya. Ucapan yang membuat orang tuanya berhenti mencari penyebab kecelakaan Sakura dengan pasrah. Karna mereka tahu Sasuke serius dengan ucapannya. Baik tentang Sakura maupun tentang siapapun penyebab kecelakaan Sakura. Orang tua Sakura memutuskan untuk mempercayai Sasuke.

Hingga terlelap pun ucapan Sasuke yang diceritakan oleh orang tuanya begitu membekas di kepala Sakura. Dia merasa melambung ke awang-awang. Nyaris seratus persen dia bisa memastikan jika Sasuke masih untuknya. Pemikiran tentang kemungkinan Sasuke sudah menikah sudah menguap. Dia benar-benar tak sabar menunggu Sasuke datang besok. Dia... merindukan pria itu.

Sakura membuka matanya. Jam satu dini hari. Ini buruk. Dia tak suka bangun tengah malam di rumah sakit. Sakura menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang tak sekaku tadi siang. Dia menatap orang tuanya yang tidur di sofa. Ibunya bersikeras tak mau pergi meski Izuna membujuk agar mereka menginap di rumahnya. Akhirnya Izuna mengalah dengan pulang setelah berjanji besok akan ke sini lagi. Tak mungkinkan mereka ramai-ramai menginap di sini. Bisa-bisa kena tegur.

Semua yang Sakura kenal sudah datang. Tapi pria yang sudah menemui orang tuanya itu belum terlihat. Sakura menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil merasakan debaran di dadanya saat mengingat orang itu. Apa dia semakin tampan? Sudah benar-benar tak sabar eh Sakura?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran yang berpotensi membuatnya stres. Dia tak mau sakit lagi. Wanita itu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya tak jelas sebagai pengalihan. Dia jadi tertarik untuk turun dari ranjang dan mencoba berjalan.

Tidak mudah, tapi juga tidak terlalu sulit baginya mengerakkan kakinya yang kaku sedikit demi sedikit hingga dia hampir duduk di tepi ranjang. Sakura sumringah mendapati dirinya tak mengalami kesulitan meski merasakan tak nyaman saat bergerak berlebihan.

"Sepuluh tahun sama sekali tak merubahmu jadi anak baik heh?" Sakura mendongak mendengar suara itu. Suara berat yang asing sekaligus familiar.

Tubuh Sakura membeku melihat pria yang berjalan masuk ke arahnya. Wajah itu begitu mempesona, membuat Sakura merasa akan meleleh meski hanya di tatap onix menakjubkan yang menatap lekat padanya. Bibir Sakura bergetar. Dia tak mengerti, hanya saja perasaan membuncah yang melandanya ini membuatnya seolah akan meledak. Matanya memanas menyadari jika dia benar-benar kehilangan banyak waktu dengan melihat penampilan pria yang sekarang berhenti di depannya. Tadinya Sakura pikir dia bisa dengan mudah beradaptasi. Nyatanya melihat pria ini Sakura jadi merasa kehilangan banyak hal.

"Sasuke..." Bisik Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Dia baik-baik saja melihat Sasori dan Gaara versi dewasa. Dia masih bisa tertawa melihat Izuna dewasa. Tapi kenapa hatinya remuk melihat Sasuke dewasa tanpanya?

"Hey Putri tidur..." Sasuke tersenyum lembut mengusap ringan pipi Sakura. "Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya erat. Sakura sesak nafas karna pelukan Sasuke juga isak tangisnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak keberatan. Dia justru ingin meraung merasakan kecupan lama dan penuh perasaan di pucuk kepalanya. Dia pikir dia tak akan merindukan pria ini karna merasa baru kemarin bertemu. Nyatanya melihat versi dewasa Sasuke, Sakura langsung tak rela dan merasa merindukan pria itu setengah mati.

"Sssssttt. Orang tuamu akan bangun jika kau terlalu histeris." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Sakura dan menyejajarkan wajah mereka sementara Sakura masih mencengkeram erat kemeja pria itu. Seolah dia khawatir akan melewatkan banyak hal lagi tentang Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku merindukanmu padahal rasanya baru kemarin kita bertemu? Kenapa kau jadi setua ini?" Gerutu Sakura yang lebih mirip sebuah rengekan tak rela. Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai pria tua ini?" Goda Sasuke dengan kilat geli di maniknya.

"Cium aku Sasuke." Bisik Sakura menuntut dengan wajah merah padam. "Aku sudah besar sekarang." Bisiknya lagi nyaris tak terdengar. Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Tidur panjang menjadikanmu nakal heh?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar ejekan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu..." Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka. Nafas pria itu menyapu wajah Sakura. "...aku selalu menahan diri agar tidak memperkosamu yang tidur dengan wajah menggoda terlalu lama. Dan sekarang kau memintaku menciumu? Menurutmu apa yang ku pikirkan?"

"Berhentilah berpikir dan cium aku." Desis Sakura menahan gejolak di perutnya yang terasa berjumpalitan karna terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Aku menyukai Sakura yang enam belas tahun. Tapi aku lebih menyukai Sakura yang dua puluh enam tahun dan nakal seperti ini." Mereka terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke... please..."

"Bersyukurlah ada orang tuamu di sini. Setidaknya itu akan membuatku berhenti hanya pada ciuman..." Desah Sasuke lalu mencium Sakura. Lembut, perlahan namun menuntut. Seolah mengatakan jika Sakura harus menyerahkan segalanya pada pria ini.

Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke menahan erangannya yang mungkin membangunkan orang tuanya. Ciuman Sasuke begitu dalam dan memabukkan. Lidahnya yang menyentuh setiap inci mulutnya begitu menggoda. Membuat tubuhnya meremang. Aliran darahnya terasa terlalu deras dan berpusat di bagian bawahnya. Sakura mendesis merasakan kedutan yang membutuhkan perhatian di bagian bawahnya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia harus berpuas diri dengan hanya berciuman. Sekarang dia sudah dewasa untuk berpikiran erotis, oke. Dan dia sedang menantikan kesempatan melakukan hal-hal erotis di pikirannya. Dengan Sasuke tentu saja.

.

~tbc~


	15. Chapter 15

Katakan yey! Karna ini chap terakhir. Makasih buat semua dukungan kalian sampai sini. Jangan lupa kesan-kesannya selama baca ff ini ya. Seperti kalian yang terhibur dengan ff ku, aku juga akan sangat terhibur dengan reviews kalian. Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya dan selamat membaca~

.

~15~

.

Sakura bersandar nyaman di dada Sasuke. Wanita itu tanpa malu mengutak-atik kancing kemeja Sasuke. Jangan berpikir berlebihan. Karna saat ini dirinya tak akan memancing Sasuke untuk memperkosanya di rumah sakit. Sakura masih waras. Duduk nyaman melepas rindu lebih penting saat ini dari pada enaena.

"Ceritakan padaku Sasuke, apa yang terjadi setelah kecelakaan itu?" Lirih Sakura. Nadanya tenang tanpa menuntut. Sebenarnya dia tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu melihat kondisi sekarang yang di rasa lebih baik. Hanya sekedar ingin tahu.

"Uhm biar ku ingat..." Sasuke memasang mode berfikir yang membuat Sakura gemas. Pria itu terlihat tampan dengan wajah mengingat-ingat begitu. "... ah aku mendapatkan telpon dari nomormu, tapi bukan kau yang meneleponku. Melainkan seorang perawat. Mengabariku tentangmu juga Gaara." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Sakura dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu wanita itu.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku panik setengah mati. Gaara sadar tiga hari kemudian. Sedangkan kau tak juga sadar. Itu membuatku nyaris gila. Seminggu setelah Gaara sadar, aku menanyainya tentang yang terjadi. Aku tak suka mengingat hal menyebalkan itu." Sakura merasakan Sasuke merengut di sisi wajahnya. Dia tersenyum kecil mengusap tangan Sasuke di perutnya.

"Memangnya semenyebalkan apa?"

"Memangnya ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan daripada temanmu yang berniat bunuh diri dan membawa pacarmu?" Sungut Sasuke. Mendengar ucapan pria itu, Sakura menoleh dan cukup takjub melihat wajah merengut Sasuke yang masih tampan. Dia sangat gemas hingga tanpa sadar mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke.

"O ow Sakura, kau memang anak nakal." Bisik Sasuke menjilat daun telinga Sakura. Membuat wanita itu menggelinjang geli.

"Aku suka mendengarmu mengatakan 'pacar'. Itu terdengar seolah aku berarti untukmu." Kekeh Sakura sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya demi melihat pria yang mengklaimnya.

"Kau lebih dari sekedar berarti bagiku Sakura. Kau detak jantungku, nadiku, Desah nafasku. Kau segalanya." Bisik Sasuke di sudut bibir Sakura. Pria ini sangat pintar membuat Sakura merasa sesak nafas. Bahkan tubuhnya mulai meremang mengundang untuk pria ini.

"Sepuluh tahun membuat mulutmu semakin pintar bicara, hm?"

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu berlatih untuk membuatmu bertekuk lutut dengan kata-kataku. Lagipula, mulutku bukan hanya pintar bicara..." Sakura terkekeh melihat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya menggoda. Mungkin benar jika sepuluh tahun digunakan pria ini untuk berlatih menggombal. Dia sangat berhasil membuat Sakura jatuh berkali-kali dalam pesona sialannya.

"Ya ya. Lalu, apa yang Gaara dapatkan sebagai hukuman membuat pacarmu tidur panjang?"

"Tentu saja sesuatu yang tak dia sukai. Kau tahu jika dia bekerja pada Uchiha?" Sakura cukup takjub dengan informasi baru ini. "... aku mengisolasinya di pulau tak berpenghuni. Membiarkannya hidup primitif. Hanya Sasori yang ku biarkan mengunjunginya seminggu sekali. Selain itu, dia hanya sendiri."

Sakura mengerjap takjub mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memilih hukuman itu. Tapi Sakura yakin Sasuke tak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan kepentingan Sasori dan Gaara. Mereka terlalu penting untuk Sasuke abaikan.

"Kau gila. Memangnya keluarga Sabaku akan diam saja melihat putra kesayangan mereka diperlakukan seperti itu?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan mereka saat seorang Uchiha membuat keputusan?" Sakura berdecak sebal mendengar keangkuhan Sasuke. Uchiha benar-benar mengerikan.

"Lalu berapa lama Gaara di pulau itu?"

"Cukup lama." Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sakura. "Lima tahun." Imbuhnya yang membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Itu terdengar gila. Bagaimana mungkin Gaara bisa hidup primitif selama itu?"

"Kau pikir apa gunanya Sasori yang datang seminggu sekali?" Lagi, Sakura hanya bisa berdecak sebal melihat keangkuhan Sasuke. Dia semakin yakin jika Sasuke membuat situasi dimana Gaara tak punya pilihan lain selain Sasori. Sangat egois. "Lupakan itu, mereka berakhir baik dengan menikah tiga tahun lalu. Jadi ku pikir aku sudah melakukan hal benar. Meski aku yakin jika jantungmu berhenti berdetak maka aku akan membawa semua orang yang berhubungan denganmu ke liang kubur, termasuk aku." Sakura mengernyit menatap manik Sasuke. Tidak ada tanda jika pria itu bercanda dengan ucapannya. Apakah dia sedang berhubungan dengan psikopat saat ini?

"Apa? Aku hanya memenuhi janjiku pada orang tuamu. Kau pikir aku mau mati sendiri? Tentu saja aku akan membawa tiga orang brengsek itu."

"Aa sangat Sasuke." Cibir Sakura yang membuat pria raven itu terkekeh pelan. Sudut matanya melirik orang tua Sakura, hanya memastikan mereka tak terbangun karnanya.

Sisa malam mereka gunakan untuk membicarakan hal-hal ringan. Sasuke baru berpamitan pergi saat orang tua Sakura terbangun pagi harinya. Sakura hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya saat Sasuke membisikkan kalimat sialan yang membuatnya merona sebelum pria itu pergi.

 _Bersiaplah menjadi nyonya Uchiha._

Kalimat yang seolah melambungkan Sakura hingga ke awang-awang. Sakura senang. Tapi dia menahan dirinya agar tak terlalu antusias. Masih banyak hal yang perlu dilakukan sebelum menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Memastikan kesehatannya sempura contohnya.

Di jam makan siang pasangan fenomenal merah itu datang lagi. Sakura senang saat orang tuanya memiliki kesempatan ke kafetaria sementara Sakura ditemani Gaara dan Sasori. Orang tuanya terlalu paranoid, seolah nyawa Sakura akan melayang jika tidak ada yang menungguinya. Duh.

Suasana bertambah ramai saat Izuna dan Sasuke datang bersamaan. Sakura mengerjap takjub saat Gaara berlari cepat untuk memeluk Sasuke. Pria itu menghabiskan waktu nyaris sepuluh menit hanya untuk memeluk Sasuke, sampai membuat Sasori cemburu.

Sakura baru tahu jika saat Sasuke memutuskan hukuman untuk Gaara, pria raven itu mengatakan tak akan bicara pada Gaara hingga Sakura terbangun. Sungguh kejam. Lihat saja, betapa bahagianya Gaara saat Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan bicara padanya. Itu seperti mengatakan jika Gaara begitu tersiksa saat Sasuke mendiamkannya. Meski Sasuke menghadiri pernikahannya, meski Sasuke masih mengangkat telponnya, meski Sasuke masih menemuinya dan mendengarkan ceritanya, tapi Sasuke benar-benar tak bicara pada Gaara. Wow. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar takjub dengan pesonanya yang membuat Semua orang bertingkah di luar nalar.

Saat semua orang merasakan euforia masing-masing. Izuna duduk di sisinya, membisikinya sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Sakura melotot menatap Izuna tak percaya. Dia sungguh ingin merobek mulut dengan seringai menyebalkan itu. Tapi Sasuke lebih cepat bertindak dengan menarik kerah baju Izuna, menjauhkan pria kekanakan itu dari Sakura.

Sasuke mendekap Sakura erat. Menandai teritorialnya yang tak boleh dilewati siapapun. Termasuk sepupunya itu. Melihat Izuna yang merengut sebal, Sakura yakin Sasuke bukan hanya bisa kejam pada Gaara, tapi juga pada sepupunya itu. Sakura jadi penasaran sebenarnya dimana posisi Sasuke dalam rantai makanan.

Meski begitu Sakura masih sempat memelototkan matanya sadis saat Izuna mengedip genit padanya di belakang Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar cari mati. Sakura melengos jengkel sementara Izuna terkekeh geli tanpa suara.

"Kau ingin aku diam saja atau langsung menenggelamkannya di adukan semen?" Bisik Sasuke yang membuat Sakura nyaris melonjak kaget. Ah ya, para Uchiha ini benar-benar diluar nalar. Sakura hanya mendengus saja menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Dia tahu Sasuke tak akan bertanya padanya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Pria ini pemaksa dan sangat egois, mana mungkin meminta pertimbangannya.

Empat pria itu pergi saat orang tua Sakura kembali. Mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan terlalu lama. Semua orang tahu itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis saat orang tuanya mulai menanyakan keseriusan Sasuke. Heh, bagaimana mengatakan pada orangtuanya jika sebelum kecelakaan dia sudah tinggal bersama Sasuke? Atau tentang Sasuke yang melunasi hutang mereka dan membiayai semua kebutuhannya. Sakura bahkan yakin jika fasilitasnya di rumah sakit juga masuk ke dalam tagihan Sasuke. Gezzz sekaya apa sebenarnya pria itu?

Hari-hari Sakura berjalan sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Proses pemulihannya terasa tak begitu menyiksa mengingat banyak orang yang memberinya dukungan. Maksud Sakura banyak pria. Hey, siapa yang tak bangga saat kursi rodamu di dorong pria tampan yang membuat para wanita rela menoleh dua kali saat mereka sedang jalan-jalan? Itu Sakura. Para pria itu memang selalu bergantian menemaninya jalan-jalan. Bahkan dokter setampan Nejipun rela menjadi teman jalan-jalannya untuk beberapa saat. Seperti kali ini.

"Kau terlihat manja Sakura, ini sudah dua Minggu, harusnya kau sudah cukup baik melakukan apapun." Omel Neji yang mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki taman rumah sakit.

"E he he. Rasanya menyenangkan dimanja jika mengingat betapa menyeramkannya Gaara dan Sasori." Kekeh Sakura yang berdiri lalu melangkah ringan ke kursi taman. Kesehatannya bisa dibilang sangat baik. Dia hanya sedang menikmati masa-masa menyenangkan di manja oleh banyak pria.

"Ah ya kau beruntung." Neji mendorong kursi roda kosong itu ke arah Sakura. Pasangan resmi Sai itu duduk di kursi roda yang kini tepat berada di depan Sakura.

"Katakan itu sepuluh tahun lalu, dan kau akan merasakan tinjuku."

"Benarkah? Tapi Sai bilang sejak dulu kau beruntung karna dikelilingi pria keren." Sakura mencibir mendengar ucapan Neji. Lain kali dia harus bisa membuat Sai membedakan mana beruntung mana yang tidak.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi dokter yang bertanggung jawab padaku?"

"Sekitar lima tahun lalu. Tepatnya setelah aku menikahi Sai. Entahlah, itu suatu kebetulan yang bagus kan?" Sakura tersenyum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura terkekeh senang saat berhasil memaksa Neji tetap duduk di kursi roda dan dia yang mendorong, membawa mereka kembali ke ruang rawat Sakura di iringi tatapan aneh setiap orang. Wanita itu mengabaikan gerutuan jengkel dokter tampannya.

Dia tak bisa larut dalam kesenangannya begitu lama saat menemukan orang-orang dengan ciri khas Uchiha menatap heran saat mereka baru memasuki ruang rawat Sakura. Setelah berdehem memperbaiki wibawanya, Neji segera menyapa orang-orang yang ternyata keluarga Inti Uchiha itu.

Pembicaraan berubah menjadi sangat pribadi saat yang tersisa di ruangannya hanya dirinya dan tiga orang Uchiha. Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. Mereka terlihat sangat tak ramah.

"Ku pikir kami harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Aku Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. Dan Ini Uchiha Koyuki, kakak Sasuke. Lalu itu Hyuuga Hinata, yang seharusnya menjadi tunangan Sasuke. Setidaknya sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Sakura langsung mendongak terkejut mendengar ucapan wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu Sasuke ini. Dalam hati dia was-was jika sedang mengalami pembullyan. Bukan itu yang penting saat ini.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan dengan Kalian." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Dia belum pernah belajar menjadi dewasa, dia juga belum pernah belajar bagaimana bersikap pada wanita-wanita di depannya, tapi dia tak bodoh untuk bersikap seperti pada para prianya.

"Aku ke sini hanya ingin melihat gadis yang membuat Sasuke menolak pertunangannya. Bahkan Izuna juga terlihat depresi saat kau koma. Ternyata hanya gadis biasa." Sakura meremas tangannya yang mendingin. Ucapan Mikoto sangat melukainya. Entah bagaimana Sakura merasa sedang dibandingkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata itu. Hyuuga? Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan Neji? Kenapa tadi mereka bersikap seolah tak kenal? Itu bukan urusannya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu memperdulikannya. Dia... sangat biasa." Sakura mengeluh dalam hati mendengar ucapan Koyuki. Dia sedang menimbang-nimbang harus bersikap bagaimana. Saat ini seluruh tubuhnya sudah memanas karna hawa tak nyaman yang menekannya. Jangan sampai Sakura menangis karna mereka. Sakura tak mau.

"Katakan sesuatu, nona Sakura. Apa yang membuatmu pantas bersanding dengan putraku. Dia itu kepala keluarga Uchiha saat ini. Bertanggung jawab pada keluarga besar Uchiha. Pendampingnya haruslah seseorang yang bisa mengimbanginya. Jadi, katakan padaku, apa yang kau miliki hingga merasa pantas bersamanya?"

Sakura tak tahu sejak kapan tubuhnya bergetar. Dia juga tak tahu reaksi tubuhnya ini karna marah atau takut. Yang jelas dia merasa sangat direndahkan. Tidak perlu orang lain mengatakan jika dia tak pantas untuk Sasuke. Dia tahu bahwa kemiskinannya tak akan seimbang dengan kekayaan Sasuke. Hanya saja, dia tak tahu jika Sasuke sejauh itu dari jangkauannya. Sekarang apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Sakura menatap satu persatu wanita yang menatapnya mengintimidasi. Mereka seolah memaksa Sakura mundur dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura meremas tangannya berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak merasa pantas untuk Sasuke yang orang kaya. Terlebih, dia adalah kepala keluarga Uchiha..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat senyum meremehkan ketiga wanita itu. Dia merasa akan tumbang. Dia ingin lari dari penghinaan ini. "...hanya saja, aku tak akan kemana-mana." Lanjut Sakura yang memudarkan senyum ketiga wanita itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin bersikeras bersama Sasuke-kun meski kau tak pantas? Kau tak sadar jika kau membuat masa depan Sasuke terhenti selama sepuluh tahun karnamu?" Suara lembut Hinata terasa menghujam Sakura. Memaksa keberaniannya luruh. Sakura menelan salivanya susah payah dan memaksakan dirinya menatap tiga wanita mengerikan di depannya.

"Mungkin ya. Mungkin juga tidak. Aku hanya akan diam di sini. Jika Sasuke datang padaku, aku tak akan menolaknya karna aku menyukainya. Dan jika Sasuke tak datang, aku tak akan mengejarnya. Hanya saja, saat Sasuke datang padaku, aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi." Ujar Sakura yakin meski dia gagal menyembunyikan getar suaranya.

"Kau..." Geraman Hinata terhenti saat pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka. Mereka semua terdiam saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan dan langsung memeluk Sakura sayang. Mencium keningnya sebelum melepaskan wanita itu.

"Ku pikir kalian terlalu sibuk untuk menjenguk calon istriku." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap tiga wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, bukankah tak sopan berkata seperti itu?" Tegur Mikoto lembut.

"Maaf. Ku harap kalian juga berlaku sopan dengan tidak mengintimidasi Sakura. Dia calon nyonya Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Tapi entah bagaimana Sakura tahu jika senyum itu mengandung ancaman serius.

"Mana mungkin kami melakukan itu, Sasuke. Biar bagaimanapun dia akan menjadi adik iparku." Sahut Koyuki manis. Sakura mual. Apa kali ini dia terlibat dengan drama keluarga penuh intrik? Itu terdengar mengerikan.

"Kalau begitu kami sebaiknya pergi, mungkin kalian butuh waktu berdua." Mikoto bangkit di ikuti dua wanita lainnya.

Sakura bisa menangkap kilat luka di amethys Hinata sebelum wanita itu menutup pintu. Perhatian Sakura teralih pada Sasuke yang mengupas apel. Pria itu terlihat tenang.

"Mikoto ibu tiriku. Maksudku, dia istri pertama ayahku dan ibu kandung kakakku. Saat ayah dan Itachi kecelakaan, dia mencari bukti keterlibatanku. Bahkan membawa kasus itu ke pengadilan dengan aku sebagai tersangkanya. Kau tahu, aku memang licik dan kejam pada siapapun. Tapi aku tak mungkin menghilangkan nyawa kakak dan ayah. Mereka orang yang selalu tersenyum tulus padaku..." Gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Senyum penuh luka seolah sedang mengingat orang yang dibicarakannya.

"... Jika tak ingat aku masih harus mengurusmu juga masalah tiga pria sialan itu, aku mungkin merelakan diriku di penjara. Aku sangat menyesal kehilangan ayah dan Itachi." Tak ada air mata. Hanya senyuman sarat luka dan sorot mata menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Tapi itu cukup bagi Sakura untuk mengerti jika Sasuke merasa sangat kehilangan dua pria kesayangannya.

Sakura gelisah tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menghibur prianya ini. Entah apa yang terlintas di kepalanya hingga dia mengambil pisau dan apel dari tangan Sasuke. Membuat pria itu mengangkat alisnya bertanya.

"Hanya mencegahmu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri seperti Gaara." Cicit Sakura yang membuat tawa Sasuke meledak. Pria itu menarik tubuh Sakura agar duduk ke pangkuannya.

"Ck, siapa yang akan mengurus kalian juga keluarga besar Uchiha jika aku bunuh diri?" Ucap Sasuke berusaha meredakan tawanya.

"Mungkin Izuna?" Sahut Sakura tak yakin sembari memotong apel di tangannya.

"Dia memang pintar mengatur strategi. Hanya saja dia selalu lengah dengan setiap kelemahan yang mungkin digunakan musuh untuk meruntuhkan bisnisnya. Itulah yang membuatku selalu mudah menjatuhkannya dari dulu." Sasuke membuka mulutnya saat Sakura menyuapkan sepotong apel.

"Begitu?"

"Ya, karna itu jugalah aku yakin dia tak akan mampu merebutmu dariku." Kali ini Sakura terkekeh geli. Ah sebegitu percaya dirinya seorang Sasuke.

"Kau mengerikan Sasuke."

"Hm. Jangan dengarkan apapun yang di katakan tiga wanita tadi. Persiapkan dirimu untuk pernikahan kita Minggu depan." Sakura merasa lehernya akan patah karna terlalu cepat menoleh menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Seminggu lagi kita menikah. Memangnya kau pikir apa yang dilakukan orang tuamu saat jarang datang kemari? Mereka memintaku menyerahkan semua persiapan pernikahan pada mereka." Sakura segera turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan menatap pria itu tajam.

"Apa-apaan ini Sasuke?! Kenapa tak ada lamaran romantis? Kenapa tak ada acara pertunangan? Aku baru saja merasakan jadi dewasa mendadak dua Minggu yang lalu dan sekarang harus menjadi istri orang dalam seminggu? Yang benar saja!" Omel Sakura tak terima.

Sakura makin mengerang jengkel melihat Sasuke hanya tertawa mendengar ocehannya. Pria itu kembali menarik Sakura agar duduk di pangkuannya. Senyum lembut yang mampu melelehkan Sakura terukir dibibir seksinya.

"Ku pikir aku tak bisa lagi menunggu setelah sepuluh tahun yang panjang, Sakura. Lagi pula aku iri pada Gaara dan Sai. Semuanya sudah siap. Kau tinggal mencoba gaunmu dan kita menikah. Kenapa kau harus protes jika tahu aku tak akan mendengarkan?" Rajuk Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tertawa tak percaya. Dia melupakan fakta jika Sasuke seorang pemaksa nomor Wahid. Sekarang apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain menerima.

Perlahan tawa miris Sakura berubah menjadi senyum lembut. Wanita itu mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sasuke. Sepertinya dia tak akan bisa melepaskan pria ini mulai sekarang. Salahkan saja Sasuke yang datang padanya.

"Apa aku sudah boleh jadi lebih nakal mulai sekarang?" Tanya Sakura penuh godaan.

"Tentu. Aku tak akan menahan diriku pada Sakura yang sudah besar." Sakura menyukai seringai Sasuke saat pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

Dengan yakin Sakura memiringkan wajahnya. Mencium Sasuke yang mulai sekarang sudah menjadi prianya. Benar-benar prianya. Tak akan dia biarkan siapapun mengambil Sasukenya, meski itu ibu tirinya sekalipun. Sakura mengerang merasakan lidah Sasuke menggeliat di mulutnya. Dia sangat menyukai ini. Dan Sakura menyeringai di sela ciumannya saat mengingat bisikan Izuna beberapa waktu lalu.

 _Aku tak masalah dengan status selingkuhan nyonya Uchiha._

 _._

 _._

End~


	16. Chapter 16

.

Ini buat para penggemar enaena. Entah kenapa jadi pengen kasih ini buat kalian... jangan kecewa karna flat ya...

.

Extra chap~~

.

Mobil melaju memasuki kawasan hijau. Sakura yang meminta mereka ke rumah Sasuke dulu sebelum kembali ke mansion Uchiha seusai Sakura mencoba gaun pengantinnya. Tak ada alasan khusus, Sakura hanya kangen pada rumah yang pernah menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang berubah." Gumam Sakura saat turun dari mobilnya dan mengamati pemandangan sekitar. Danaunya masih cantik, dan rumah Sasuke masih terlihat sederhana dan nyaman.

"Tentu saja. Ini rumah kesayanganku, asal kau tahu." Sasuke membuka pintu.

Benar-benar tak ada yang berubah. Sakura berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Dia penasaran apakah barang-barangnya sepuluh tahun lalu masih ada. Dan cengiran lucu Sakura mengembang melihat kamar ini masih seperti dulu, termasuk barang-barangnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak melakukan apapun pada rumah ini selama sepuluh tahun? Ini sulit dipercaya." Sakura menatap Sasuke seolah pria itu alien yang sedang liburan di bumi.

"Aku hanya menugaskan seseorang membersihkannya, bukan merubahnya. Dan sepuluh tahun ini aku tinggal di mansion Uchiha. Rumah ini... membuatku sangat merindukanmu."

Sakura takjub mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ini aneh. Dia hanya sebentar tinggal di rumah ini. Apa benar kenangan yang ditinggalkannya sebanyak itu? Ah mungkin benar jika mengingat ucapan Izuna saat pertama kali dia bangun dulu. Dengan senyum manis Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Kau manis sekali Sasuke." Ucap Sakura berjinjit mengecup bibir Sasuke.

Refleks lengan Sasuke melingkari pinggang Sakura. Merubah kecupan menjadi ciuman lembut nan panjang. Sakura mengerang lembut saat lidah Sasuke bergerilya di mulutnya. Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi rasanya masih saja menakjubkan untuk Sakura.

"Bukankah seharusnya besok malam pertama kita Sakura." Ucap Sasuke tepat di bibir Sakura. Wanita itu masih terpejam dengan nafas memburu. Menikmati sisa-sisa ciuman mereka.

"Ayo kita lakukan pra malam pertama." Bisik Sakura. Dia tak bisa berhenti di sini. Dia tak bisa menahan diri lagi setelah berkali-kali melakukannya sejak terbangun dari koma.

"Sakura... kau menggodaku?" Erang Sasuke saat Sakura mengalungkan lengannya di leher pria itu. Bahkan kedua kaki Sakura melingkar manja di pinggul Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku mengundangmu Sasuke. Kau yang bilang aku boleh menjadi lebih nakal." Ucap Sakura lalu mencium Sasuke lagi.

Mereka saling hisap dan bertarung lidah. Sementara kaki Sasuke membawa mereka ke arah ranjang. Tangannya sudah menyusup ke balik pakaian Sakura. Menelusuri tiap inci kulit wanita itu.

"Ngggghh." Erang Sakura saat merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Sentuhan Sasuke di kulitnya terasa membakar tubuhnya. Sakura merasa panas menjalari setiap pori-porinya.

"Sakura, hentikan aku selagi bisa." Geram Sasuke yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura. Posisinya sekarang sudah menindih Sakura di ranjang.

"Berisik Sasuke. Kau hanya perlu menelanjangiku." Geram Sakura menaikkan pinggulnya menggesek pinggul Sasuke. Dia melenguh tak sabar dan terus menggesek pinggul Sasuke yang berada di antara kakinya yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau nakal sekali Sakura." Bisik Sasuke menjilat telinga Sakura dengan satu tangan yang sudah menyusup ke balik bra dan meremas gemas dada gadis itu.

"Aaaahhhhhnnnn... Sasukeee... hhhh..." Desah Sakura melengkukan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan dadanya di tangan besar Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan. Jangan harap aku akan berhenti." Desis Sasuke menarik Sakura agar duduk.

Wajah Sakura merah sempurna menahan gejolak yang seolah akan meledak. Mata satunya menatap Sasuke memohon. Sebut Sakura pervert. Terserah. Dia hanya butuh bercinta sekarang. Wanita itu membantu Sasuke membuka pakaiannya. Tanpa ditelanjangipun Sakura akan dengan suka rela menelanjangi dirinya untuk Sasuke.

"Sakura, jangan minta berhenti." Ucap Sasuke yang kini telah telanjang bulat. Mereka berdua sama-sama polos.

"Tidak akan." Balas Sakura yakin.

Wanita itu dengan semangat membalas ciuman Sasuke. Mendesis nikmat saat Sasuke menjilati lehernya, memberi banyak kiss Mark di sana. Sakura merinding saat Sasuke melahap satu dadanya dan meremas dada satunya.

"Aaahhhh Sasuke aahhh." Desahnya sembari dengan sengaja menggesekkan alat kelamin mereka. Sakura menyukai rasa saat vaginanya bergesekan dengan benda panjang, berurat nan keras di selakangan Sasuke. Dia sangat tak sabar mengetahui rasa jika benda itu memasukinya.

Jilatan Sasuke turun ke arah perut hingga berakhir di vagina basah Sakura. Dengan lambat pria itu menjilati belahan menggiurkan di selakangan Sakura. Menusuk-nusuk dengan lidahnya dan sesekali menghisap kuat vagina Sakura.

"Oooohhhh Sasuke aaahhhh." Erang Sakura hebat. Dia melengkungkan tubuhnya. Tangannya menekan kepala Sasuke agar semakin tenggelam di selakangannya sementara pinggulnya bergerak tak sabar menggesek-gesekkan vaginanya ke mulut Sasuke.

"Aaaahhhhhnnnn oooooohhhh hhmmmm." Erang Sakura nikmat. Dia seperti melayang dan nyaris gila. Vaginanya merasa enak di makan Sasuke.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ya Sasuke. Harusnya kau memperkosaku sejak dulu aaaaah." Desah Sakura saat Sasuke menjilat vaginanya penuh penekanan dan lambat.

"Kau masih di bawah umur." Kali ini Sasuke menusukkan satu jarinya yang membuat Sakura mengerang lagi.

"Oh ini benar-benar enak, larangan sialan itu membuatku tertunda merasakan hal seenak ini." Decih Sakura yang membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar nakal Sakura." Sasuke menambah satu jari lagi memasuki vagina Sakura. Dengan lembut dia menusuk-nusuk pusat kenikmatan Sakura.

"Aaah Sasuke... aaahhh lebih kuat... aku... aaaah..." Rengek Sakura mendorong pinggulnya agar jari Sasuke menusuknya lebih dalam.

Melihat Sakura akan orgasme, Sasuke menarik keluar jarinya dan menggunakan mulutnya untuk menghisap kuat vagina Sakura. Lidahnya bergerak aktif menusuk-nusuk benda yang akan memberikan kenikmatan itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh hhhhh." Erang Sakura panjang bersamaan dengan vaginanya yang berkedut hebat dan mengeluarkan cairan.

Sasuke merangkak keatas menatap wajah merah Sakura yang tersengal-sengal. Pria itu tersenyum manis. Mengecup setiap inci wajah Sakura sebelum melumat bibir merah nan menggodanya.

"Enak?" Tanya Sasuke menggoda. Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah memanas. Dia suka rasa saat dirinya orgasme.

"Siap untuk menyambut si pemeran utama?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan sudah melebarkan kakiku untukmu." Desah Sakura merasakan ujung penis Sasuke menusuk-nusuk vaginanya. Rasanya lebih nikmat dan menggoda daripada mulut Sasuke.

"Kau milikku." Desis Sasuke saat perlahan ujung penisnya memasuki vagina Sakura. Terasa sangat nikmat dan menggodanya untuk bertindak brutal. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke menahan diri mengingat ini pengalaman pertama Sakura.

Sementara itu Sakura mengernyit nyeri merasakan benda asing memasuki dirinya. Penis Sasuke bergerak pelan, memaksa vagina Sakura meregang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ugh." Rintih Sakura saat tubuhnya terasa terkoyak.

"Ssshhhh baby." Sasuke mencabut penisnya saat merasa sudah menembus sesuatu. Dia menunduk menatap bangga darah yang berada di ujung penisnya yang mengacung tegak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar. Dia tak suka kesan sakit yang ditinggalkan Sasuke. Sakura ingin segera mendesah merasakan nikmatnya dimasuki penis Sasuke.

"Terpesona pada darah perawan." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai menggoda yang membuat Sakura terpesona.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menunduk. Wajahnya memanas seketika melihat penis Sasuke yang menggoda dengan noda darah di ujungnya. Wanita itu mengerang menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Berhenti terpesona pada darah dan cepat masuki aku Sasuke. Vaginaku gatal." Rengek Sakura yang menghasilkan tawa renyah Sasuke.

"Oh aku sangat suka Sakura yang sekarang." Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura sementara pinggulnya mendorong penisnya memasuki vagina sempit Sakura. Dia bangga menjadi yang pertama bagi Sakura.

"Sasuke..." Desis Sakura masih mengernyit tak nyaman.

"Hm? Ssshhhh." Sahut Sasuke di tengah desisan nikmat saat penisnya ditelan vagina Sakura secara sempurna.

"Kapan ini jadi nikmat? Kenapa aku masih merasa tak nyaman dengan penismu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Segera Sakura. Mendesahlah untukku." Bisik Sasuke mengeluarkan masukkan penisnya pelan di vagina Sakura.

Sasuke benar. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk rasa tak nyaman itu berubah menjadi nikmat bagi Sakura. Wanita itu bahkan mengangkang lebih lebar demi vaginanya bisa menelan penis Sasuke secara sempurna.

"Ooooh aaaah aaaah Sasuke aaah." Desah Sakura tiap kali Sasuke menusukkan penisnya. Temponya sedikit lebih cepat dari pertama kali.

"Kau suka?" Sasuke menjilat bibir Sakura. Wajah bergairah Sakura benar-benar pemandangan sempurna.

"Ya aaah ini nikmat aaah Sasuke aaah." Racau Sakura. Tubuhnya terguncang hebat seiring sodokan Sasuke yang semakin kuat pada vaginanya. Sakura tak peduli pada peluhnya, yang dia rasakan hanyalah nikmat di selakangannya yang sedang ditusuki Sasuke.

"Sasuke... lebih cepat... aku mau..." Mendengar racauan Sakura membuat Sasuke bergerak semakin brutal.

"Keluar sama-sama Sakura." Ucap Sasuke parau. Beberapa kali sodokan brutal Sasuke lakukan hingga mereka berdua meledak.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Desah mereka bersamaan.

Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuh Sakura. Mereka mengatur nafas masing-masing. Tubuh mereka berkilat karna keringat. Sakura mengusap sayang kepala Sasuke di dadanya. Perasaan luar biasa melandanya. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sakura. Mereka berdua tersenyum manis dan berciuman.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Bisik Sasuke menatap serius wanitanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Juga penismu." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura yang frontal.

"Aku dan penisku milikmu yang mulia ratu." Kekeh Sasuke senang. Tangannya membelai tubuh polos Sakura.

"Ayo bangunkan penismu dan bercinta lagi." Sakura mengedip genit dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan yang mulia." Dan Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura. Tangannya meremas kedua dada Sakura gemas. Dia tersenyum senang mendengar erangan Sakura.

Lidahnya menelusuri leher Sakura, memberikan jalur basah menuju dada wanita di bawahnya. Membiarkan penisnya yang sedari tadi belum di keluarkan mulai membengkak di dalam vagina Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke penismu membesar. Aaah." Desis Sakura nikmat. Wanita itu melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Sasuke mengadu lidahnya dengan puting Sakura. Menghisap dan menggigitnya gemas.

"Oooh Sasuke... ini nikmat!" Desis Sakura menjambak lembut rambut Sasuke.

"Ya sayang. Sekarang menungging untukku." Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya dan membalik tubuh Sakura hingga wanita itu menungging.

"Aaaahhhhhnnnn." Desah mereka bersamaan saat penis Sasuke memasuki vagina Sakura dengan sangat pelan.

Sasuke mengecup punggung Sakura. Tangannya meraih dada Sakura yang menggantung indah dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Gerakan Sasuke semakin kasar seiring dengan remasannya yang juga makin kasar di dada Sakura.

"Aaah ooooh Sasuke lebih... aaah... Sasuke..."

"Bukankah ini menakjubkan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke di sela sodokan kuatnya.

"Ya."

"Aku akan melakukan ini padamu setiap hari." Sasuke melambatkan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Aku akan membuka kakiku setiap kau datang. Oh aku tak akan menolak penismu Sasuke." Sakura tak tahu sejak kapan dia jadi sevulgar ini. Dia tak peduli. Karna baginya mulai saat ini penis Sasuke masuk dalam daftar kebutuhan primernya Sakura.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Meremas bongkahan bokong Sakura sembari menaikkan tempo sodokannya. Membuat mereka mengerang nikmat bersamaan.

Saat Sakura nyaris mencapai orgasme, Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Mengabaikan protes wanitanya, Sasuke justru berbaring dengan santai.

"Cari sendiri kenikmatanmu Sakura." Ucapnya menggoda. Sakura malu setengah mati. Tapi dia mengabaikannya karna vagina gatalnya lebih butuh diperhatikan daripada malunya. Sakura mengangkangi Sasuke dan membuat Vaginanya menelan penis Sasuke.

"Aaah kau brengsek Sasuke." Desis Sakura.

"Ini nikmat Sakura." Sasuke meraih dada Sakura yang bergoyang menggoda saat Sakura menaik-turunkan pinggulnya.

"Aaah aaaahhhhhnnnn ini terasa lebih dalam aaah." Kedua tangan Sakura bertumpu pada dada Sasuke sementara pinggulnya bergoyang mencari kenikmatan.

"Kau menakjubkan Sakura." Desis Sasuke menikmati goyangan Sakura yang memanjakan penisnya.

"Ah aaaahh aku mau keluar aaaah..." Desah Sakura menggoyang pinggulnya semakin kasar.

Sasuke yang juga di ujung tanduk mencengkeram pinggul Sakura. Dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan Sakura hingga sensasi yang dihasilkan begitu mengagumkan. Gerakan mereka semakin tak terkontrol hingga...

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Erang mereka bersamaan merasakan orgasme luar biasa. Sakura ambruk di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat. Hanya nafas memburu mereka yang mengisi ruangan. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura yang sepertinya tertidur karna kelelahan.

"Baiklah, kita tidur dua jam sebelum kembali ke mansion." Sasuke mengecup kepala Sakura. Dia membiarkan Sakura yang tidur menindihnya. Bahkan dia membiarkan penisnya masih di dalam vagina Sakura. Pria raven itu memilih memejamkan mata menyusul Sakura di alam mimpi.

Fin~~


End file.
